


Compromised

by Soowshie



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Attempted Kidnapping, Electrocution, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Shiota Nagisa, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Pain, Parental Karasuma Tadaomi, Protective Akabane Karma, Shiota Nagisa Needs a Hug, Torture, Whump, all my homies hate shiro, shiro is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soowshie/pseuds/Soowshie
Summary: If life wasn’t already enough of a mess for Nagisa, adding a group of mysterious people trying to hunt him down and kidnap him was enough.Luckily for him he’s surrounded by a group of over-protective assassins, a perverted octopus and two assassin parents to keep him safe.Or at least he thought he’d be safe.
Comments: 64
Kudos: 249





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly sure where I pulled this idea from, but here we are. I'm predicting this story will be a long running one, but I am horrible when it comes to having a sensible updating schedule, so I'm going to apologise in advance. 
> 
> Anyways here's the first chapter, enjoy! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Also this story takes places after Itona joins class 3E.

Idly shoving another piece of chicken into his mouth, Nagisa eyed the homework that was laid out before him on his desk, the words all blurring together the longer he looked at it.

He wasn’t even sure what time it was, but he did know he had to finish this work that was due tomorrow, or else he’d have Koro-sensei on his ass.

Only he’s had that train of thought for the past few hours, and the only thing he’s achieved is consuming more chicken. Only he cooked that chicken ages ago and now it was cold and kind of gross. Oh well, it was still edible. 

His phone was buzzing madly beside him, and with a short glance at the device he saw that the class 3E group chat was active. He grabbed his phone and unlocked it, clicking onto the group-chat.

**Ass-class 3E**

**2:03am**

**Hiroto Maehara:** has anyone finished the homework?

**Sosuke Sugaya:** wth its 2am why havent u finished it yet?

**Hiroto Maehara:** I was busy

**Megu Kataoka:** It’s 2am, go to sleep you two, we have school tomorrow.

**Sosuke Sugaya:** …

**Hiroto Maehara:** …

**Hiroto Maehara:** why are you awake then

**Megu Kataoka logged off**

Nagisa rolled his eyes, before sending a message to the chat.

**Nagisa Shiota:** I have some of the answers here if you want them. 

**Hiroto Maehara:** oh, thanks!

**Megu Kataoka logged on**

**Megu Kataoka:** GO TO BED!

Nagisa snapped a blurry photo of his work before sending it to Maehara.

**Hiroto Maehara:** thanks, man! 

**Hinano Kurahashi:** are we giving out homework answers? Can i plz use them i forgot to do it

**Hinata Okano:** wait who here actually did the homework?

**Rio Nakamura:** not me

**Megu Kataoka:** Omg why is everyone awake

**Rio Nakamura:** some of the girls are having a sleepover, we were gonna pull an all-nighter.

**Megu Kataoka:** It’s a school night??? 

**Hinano Kurahashi:** It’s friday, it’s fiiiine

**Megu Kataoka:** You’re all hopeless. I give up.

Nagisa put his phone down, ignoring it as it continued to buzz beside his hand. He eyed his homework for a few more moments, before letting out a resigned sigh. Resting his head on his desk he used his arms as a pillow. _I can finish my homework in the morning when I am feeling more awake._

With that thought in mind, he closed his eyes, slowly drifting off.

It was silent for a while, the only sound being Nagisa’s phone buzzing occasionally from beside him.

Then he heard a door creak downstairs. 

His eyes slowly cracked open. At first he wasn’t concerned, assuming it was his mother going to the bathroom. He closed his eyes again, before stiffening. 

_His mother wasn’t home._

Slowly, he sat up, eyeing the door to his room warily. Had he just imagined it, or did a door actually open? He grabbed his phone and put it on silent, before flicking his lamp off, drowning his room in darkness. He sat as still as he could.

Then he heard it.

The faint creak of the broken stair that led upstairs. It was an unmistakable sound, one that Nagisa was familiar with. They had never gotten around to fixing the step, so every time someone stood on it made a very recognisable sound. He began to panic. _There’s someone in my house, what do I do?_

He slowly got up from his desk and looked around his room, before his eyes landed on his bed. Quietly, he crept over to it before squeezing himself underneath it. Not the best hiding place, but with how empty his room was, it would have to do. He gripped his phone in his hand, staring warily at his bedroom door. He glanced down at his phone, before realising he should probably call for help. 

He clicked open the phone and quickly turned the brightness down. The group-chat opened automatically.

**2:24am**

**Kotaro Takebayashi:** are you kidding me? Ferrets are clearly superior compared to humans. 

**Masayoshi Kimura:** wtf is wrong with u? Chihuahuas overtake all. 

**Hiroto Maehara:** how did u spell that right? I can barely even spell our teachers name

**Kiara Hazama:** koro-sensei?

**Hiroto Maehara:** that

Nagisa’s fingers hovered over the keyboard. _Should he be calling the police? But what if I’m actually imagining things? Mother will kill me if she finds out I called the police to our house._

Shaking his head, he quickly texted the group chat. 

**Nagisa Shiota:** What do you do if you think there’s an intruder in your house?

**Hiroto Maehara:** um

**Megu kataoka:** what

**Kirara Hazama:** curse them 

**Rio Nakamura:** stab em

**Rinka Hayami:** Call the police.

**Nagisa Shiota:** What if for unknown reasons you can’t call the police and your hiding under your bed?

Nagisa paused, his heart stopping. He could see a shadow by his door. There was someone _at his door._

**Nagisa Shiota:** okay scratch that what do you do when they’re right at your door

**Sosuke Sugaya:** wait is there actually an intruder in your house?

**Hinano Kurahashi:** bro what call the police

Time seemed to slow as he watched the knob to his room slowly turn. Quickly shutting off his phone, he hid it beneath his hand. He watched as the door was pushed open. He couldn’t see much from where he was hidden underneath his bed, other than a pair of black shoes. His heart was beating so loud, he thought it would jump out of his chest. It took all his power to keep his breaths as quiet as possible. 

Good thing he was skilled at staying quiet when being hunted.

He could feel his phone vibrating madly underneath his hand. The person standing in his room reached into their pocket and pulled out what Nagisa assumed was a walky-talky. 

“He’s not here, over.” The deep voice said. Nagisa’s veins froze. _There’s more intruders? How many?_

Nagisa couldn’t make out what the voice was saying on the other end, but the man replied with, “Okay. Keep the house guarded, over.”

_Keep the house guarded? What the hell?_

The man began to walk around his room, glancing at his forgotten homework that was left sitting on his desk, before opening his desk drawers and glancing inside them. He cracked open his closet and looked inside, before closing it. He grunted, before he left the room with light footsteps, leaving the door open. 

Nagisa waited a few more minutes, but all was quiet. He wasn’t sure if the person was still in his house or not. 

He took that opportunity to finally call the police, dialing the number in.

It rang for a few moments, before a friendly voice answered on the other side. “Hello, this is the police, how may I help you?” Nagisa hurriedly turned the volume down, cringing at how loud it was.

“Uh… There’s an intruder in my house.” Nagisa replied awkwardly, keeping his voice as low as possible.

“What’s your address?” The woman asked, her voice quickly quieting. 

Nagisa was about to tell her his address, when he heard a chair move downstairs. He stayed as silent as he could. “Hello? Are you there?” The woman on the end of the line whispered, a little too loudly for Nagisa’s liking. 

He was about to reply to her when his phone _died._ Nagisa was horrified, to say the least. Of all the times his phone decides to die on him, it’s now. Cursing silently, he shoved the useless phone into his pocket. The best he could was sit and wait, for now. He wasn’t sure how long he lay under the bed for, his ears trying to pick up any noise. He must have been there for at least an hour, but he had heard nothing. 

_Are they gone?_

Slowly, he crawled out from under his bed. He was merely going to poke his head outside the door and glance down the stairs, and then he would return to his hiding place. 

As quietly as he could, he crept over to the door that was still open, before he glanced back at his desk. He hurriedly, yet quietly walked over to it, slowly pulling open his drawer. He pushed through the million discarded pens he had chucked in his desk, before finding what he was looking for.

A tiny pocket knife hidden at the back. 

It was a knife Karma had given to him after they had been jumped by some delinquents, telling him to keep it just in case. He had never actually used it, and had ended up discarding it in his drawer.

_Who knew I would be using it for a situation like this._

He pocketed the knife, before making his way back to the door. Peeking his head out, his eyes bore into the darkness, eyeing the staircase warily. He could faintly see his dining room and kitchen from atop the staircase. 

There was nobody there. 

He let out a sigh of relief.

Only his relief was short lived. 

The floor behind him had creaked, only giving him a second of warning before a cloth was wrapping itself around his mouth. Nagisa let out a muffled scream, trying to rip the cloth off his mouth, only for a strong arm to wrap around his stomach, keeping him from running. Nagisa’s hand scrambled desperately for the pocket knife he had shoved in his pocket. He could feel his consciousness fading alarmingly quick, the world around him tilting sideways. 

He managed to grasp the pocket-knife in his hands. Taking the chance, he flicked it out of his pocket and stabbed blindly behind him, feeling a small hint of satisfaction when he felt the small knife make contact. The arms wrapped around him loosened as the person let out a surprised cry of pain. Taking the rare opportunity, he pushed the arm off of him. 

He tried jumping down the stairs as fast he could, but his vision was blurry and unfocused. He hit the bottom of the stairs, the darkness wrapping around him. His consciousness had been almost gone by the time he had escaped, and he was feeling even more drowsy and confused than before. He shook his head, trying to wake himself up as he scrambled to his feet. He could see the door that led outside in the distance, and made a mad dash for it, his feet slipping across the wooden floor.

His fingers gripped the handle, and he turned it, beginning to open the door. Then someone grabbed harshly onto his long hair, pulling him back and making him drop to the ground with a heavy thud. 

“You can’t even hold onto one tiny kid, seriously?” The person who had grabbed him by the hair said disappointedly at the man who had only just made it down the stairs. 

The man grumbled in discontentment, “shut the hell up.” 

As soon as Nagisa had regained his bearings, he began to struggle. The person above him had him pinned to the ground, their hand placed uncomfortably across his throat. He struggled under their grasp, trying to wiggle his way out. The person only shoved their hand harder into his throat, “stop moving!” He struggled to draw in a breath. 

He surveyed his surroundings, desperately trying to look for an escape. His eyes landed on the large plant in the corner of the door, just in reach of his foot. 

His eyes flicked up the person above him, seeing that they were a lot smaller than the large man who he had stabbed. 

“Goddamit, that little shit just had to get compromised, didn’t he.” The stabbed man grumbled angrily. 

_Compromised? What?_

The other person replied, “doesn’t matter, this one seems good enough.”

_Wow, he thinks I’m good enough. Wait, what for?_

He continued to aimlessly kick the air, his hands scrabbling at the hand wrapped uncomfortably around his throat. “Knock him out, would you?” The stabbed man snapped, coming over to them. The person above him cursed, before their grip on his throat tightened considerably. He tried to draw in a breath, but he couldn’t. 

He looked back over to the plant, trying to block out their voices as his plan flashed through his head.

_This better work._

He hooked his foot onto the handle that was on the side of the ceramic pot, before he pulled the plant over with a forceful tug. The huge plant fell right onto the person above him, the pot smashing into hundreds of pieces on the ground.

“What the hell?!” The small person was instantly smothered by the massive plant, making their tight grip loosen on his throat. 

Using that opportunity, he grabbed their hand and shoved it off his throat, before scrambling to his feet, properly opening the door. He quickly ran out, slamming it behind him. 

_What the hell is going on?! Who are these people, how many are there?! And what do they mean I’m good enough, good enough for what?_

He kept running as fast as his legs would take him, making his way away from his apartment complex and onto the empty streets below. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins, his bare feet smacking uncomfortably against the ground, but he barely felt it. 

He wasn’t sure how long he ran for. He could feel his breaths become shorter and more desperate, his lungs screaming for a break. He was still dizzy and could barely think or look straight.

He stopped running, collapsing to the ground in an exhausted heap, desperately trying to pull in air.

_I was almost kidnapped. Oh my god, I was almost kidnapped!_

He stared at his hands, watching as they faded in and out. He clasped his eyes shut, trying to draw in at least one steady breath. He managed to do so, and tried taking another one. It took him some time, but soon he had managed to get his breathing back under control. Somewhat.

For a moment, he thought he had escaped, and that he would be okay, only for that thought to be thrown out the window when he saw a large white van driving straight toward him. 

_What the hell?!_

Nagisa hurriedly jumped to his feet, trying to blink away the wave of dizziness, watching in terror as the white van came speeding towards him. With a curse, Nagisa flipped around, dashing into someone’s front yard. He heard the door of the van open, and looked behind him only to watch as two people jumped out, both wearing all black. 

He sprinted towards the fence that led to the person’s backyard. With a jump, his fingers gripped the edge of the wooden fence. He hurriedly pulled himself up, and swung over to the other side. His arm was too close to the edge of the fence, and the wood sliced through his skin, leaving a deep scratch. 

He landed clumsily on the other side of the fence, his legs giving out from underneath him as he landed in a large group of bushes. His hand gripped onto the wound on his arm, and he cringed when he felt blood seeping between his fingers. When he heard the two people jump onto the fence from behind him, he quickly got up and continued to sprint, pushing his way forcefully through the army of bushes.

He broke free of the bushes. A large dog began to bark madly at him, dashing out of it’s kennel with angry teeth bared. The animal ran at him, and Nagisa barely managed to dodge it’s vicious teeth. 

Nagisa observed the backyard, before his eyes landed on the house beside him. Making up his mind, he ran over to the house, before leaping up and gripping onto the edge of the building. The dog beneath him tried jumping up to bite him, but Nagisa managed to pull himself up onto the roof in time. His arm throbbed, pain radiating through it as he rolled onto the roof. 

The two men entered the yard, eyes looking around for him, before landing on his form on the roof. The dog, seeing two new people in the yard decided to run for them, attacking them ruthlessly.

“Shit! Someone get rid of this dog!” One of the people yelled, trying to shake the dog off his arm.

Nagisa used the distraction to get away. Scrambling across the roof, he made his way across it. Running across the roof reminded him of when him and his class had been doing so, and when they had jumped straight onto an old man that had been on the ground.

After that incident, Nagisa and the class had promised not to jump across the roofs anymore, but Nagisa had to break that promise. 

He decided that running for his life from crazy men wearing black was a good enough excuse. 

Taking a running start, he ran as fast as he could across the roof, before jumping as hard as he could. He landed on the next roof, almost slipping over, but managed to keep his grip. He didn’t stop, and continued to sprint. Glancing to his right, he saw the white van keeping up with him from the road. Risking a short glance behind him, he saw one man following from the ground, dashing across yards. 

_If I don’t somehow get them off my tail, I’m going to run out of energy and they’ll get me._

He ran for a few more minutes, keeping his gaze forward as he continued to bound across houses. He landed on another roof, and used that moment to risk another glance behind him. His eyes narrowed when he realised the person who had been chasing him from the ground was no longer there. 

_Did I outrun him?_

As if to answer his thoughts, he felt a body crash into his own, two strong arms wrapping securely around his stomach, pinning his arms. He let out a strangled cry as his feet were lifted from the ground. He began to writhe furiously, “let me go!” He shouted, kicking furiously. 

“Stop moving!” The person replied angrily, tightening their grip on him. He managed to land a solid kick on their leg, making their stance falter underneath them. With a surprised cry, the man began to tumble sidewards, with Nagisa still in his grasp. 

The pair came flying off the roof. 

Nagisa landed harshly on his back, his breath escaping him. His back screamed in pain as he tried to regain his bearings. It didn’t take long for the man to be on him, trying to keep him on the ground. Nagisa ripped his hands away from his grasp, before coming up with an idea.

As hard as he possibly could, Nagisa clapped, cringing in pain as the injury on the arm was pulled uncomfortably. The effect was quick, the man’s senses instantly being overwhelmed by the clap stunner. Nagisa used that moment to wriggle out from his grasp, scrambling to get up. He ran, leaving the stunned man behind.

He ran away from the road where the van was, and went further into people’s yards, only to pop out onto another road. 

He couldn’t see anyone around him. 

He continued to run along the pathway, before his eyes caught onto a familiar name plate.

A flame of hope brimmed in his chest, before he watched in slow motion as the white van turned into the street he was in. Looking around he noticed with a terrified expression that he had landed himself in a court surrounded by towering fences. 

He was trapped.

Without wasting another second, he dashed into the yard of the nameplate he recognised, before reaching the door. He tried the door handle, but it was locked, so he began to frantically knock, constantly looking behind him at the van that was crawling closer. 

If they hadn’t already seen him, they would soon.

_Answer the door, please, answer the door!_

The door abruptly swung open and Nagisa fell in. He quickly got up and slammed the door behind him, locking it. A very surprised Nakamura stood at the door, staring at him with a bewildered expression.

“Nagisa? What-” 

“Are all the doors locked?” Nagisa asked quickly, as he began to close all the curtains he saw open. 

He went over to the light that was on and quickly flicked it off. 

“Nagisa, what the hell is going on?!”

“Nakamura, who is it?” Another person rounded the corner. 

“Eh? Nagisa?” It was Yada. Nagisa ignored the two, peeking his eye out the window. He watched as the white van passed Nakamura’s house, before looping around and leaving the court. 

He collapsed on the floor in an exhausted huff, wiping sweat from his brow. It’s only then that he remembered he had company.

Turning around, he took notice of at least five other people in the room. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he recognised it to be Nakamura, Yada, Okuda, Fuwa and Kurahashi. “Oh. Um. Thanks for letting me in.” He said awkwardly, getting up from his spot on the floor.

Nakamura gave him an incredulous stare. “What the hell, man? You text ominous shit on the group-chat before going all silent, and then you rock up at my house looking as if you just ran a marathon!” 

Nagisa frowned. “I mean, I kind of did.” 

Fuwa stepped forward, “wait, wait, wait. What happened after you stopped texting, was there an intruder? Were you just running from them or something?”

Nagisa went to walk over to them, only for his exhausted legs to wobble dangerously, his back protesting angrily. He almost fell over, but Okuda quickly caught him. She led him over to the lounge, where a bunch of mattresses were set up and blankets were thrown about. She sat him down on a mattress, and the girls quickly followed, sitting around him. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, taking note of his still bleeding arm. 

Nagisa nodded, taking a moment to regain his bearings.

“Alright, start from the beginning.” Kurahashi demanded, sitting down beside Okuda. 

So he did. He told them about how he had been falling asleep, only to hear someone in his house. He told them how he had hid, before texting them, only to be caught and almost knocked out until he had stabbed them.

Nakamura had smirked, “hah, you actually did stab them.” 

He continued to explain, telling them how he had run after attacking the person with the plant. How he had jumped across the fence and across roofs, and how he had used his clap stunner to get away from the person. 

By the time he had finished, he was left with the five staring at him with horrified expressions. 

Fuwa was typing madly on the phone. “Wait, Fuwa, what are you-” Nagisa began.

“I’m telling the class what happened, they're worried about you.” 

Nagisa frowned when she flicked the phone around so he could see.

**3:03am**

**Kaede Kayano:** WHAT THE FUCK IM GOING TO DESTROY SOME PEOPLE

**Megu Kataoka:** I would call you out for language, but I have to agree. 

**Yuma Isogai:** Is Nagisa okay? 

Fuwa looked up at him. “Are you okay?”

Nagisa took in a shaky breath. “Y-yeah, I’m okay. Just startled.”

“Startled? If I were you I would be terrified!” Kurahashi said, rubbing her arms. Okuda was staring warily at his arm, “Nagisa, your arm is still bleeding. Can I patch it up for you?” 

Nagisa looked down at his arm, and realised she was right. Blood was flowing down his arm, almost dripping onto the blankets beneath him. Nagisa smiled at Okuda, “I would appreciate that.” Okuda smiled and got up to go get supplies, Nakamura following her. 

“Do you have any idea who they are, Nagisa?” He shook his head, frowning. 

Yada spoke up, “we can assume there were five people at the minimum. With there being two at his house, two from the van, and the one person who was driving the van.”

“That’s a lot of people to kidnap just one teenager…” Kurahashi murmured, her eyebrows furrowing. 

“They must’ve known he had some strength.” Fuwa pointed out. 

Nakamura and Okuda returned. 

Nakamura sat back down, “does that mean they know of his assassin abilities? Could they be assassins?” 

Okuda had sat down beside Nagisa, and was quick to begin cleaning the wound. “Maybe they're trying to use one of us as bait to lure out Koro-sensei?” Kurahashi theorised. 

Nagisa frowned. “Would they bring five people for that, though?” 

Yada shrugged, “maybe they didn’t want to underestimate your abilities.” Okuda was frowning from where she wiped the blood away from his arm with a cloth, “I’m not sure… If they wanted to use one of us as bait, why Nagisa?”

Nakamura looked at him, “I mean, he looks pretty weak.” Nagisa glared at her, “I mean, you're not, but you look weak.” Nagisa eyebrows furrowed as he recalled something, looking at the mattress beneath him. “You thought of something, Nagisa?” Yada asked, noticing his confused expression.

“I think I heard one of them talking about someone being compromised or something.” He replied, glancing back up at them.

The girls' expressions turned more confused. “Compromised? Maybe they were talking about one of their assassin buddies?” 

He shook his head, “they said something about me being good enough or something.” 

“Good enough for what?”

He shrugged, “I haven’t a clue.”

Fuwa was looking more and more confused. “Maybe they purely wanted you?” 

“I hope not…” 

Yada sighed, crossing her arms. “I think we should all settle for the night, and think over this tomorrow with the class at school.” 

He cringed, “is it a good idea for me to be with you guys? What if they come back and hurt one of you?” 

They rolled their eyes at him, “if any of them even try touching one of us, we’ll protect each-other. Don’t worry, Nagisa.” 

He only felt slightly reassured. 

“I’ll keep watch!” Kurahashi quickly offered, jumping up from her spot. Okuda had effectively wrapped his arm in thick bandages. “There, that should do it.” She sat back, admiring her work. 

Nagisa sent her a warm smile, “thank-you.” 

“Yo, Nagisa. You wanna borrow some clothes? You’re still wearing your school uniform.” Nakamura offered, looking at his dirty uniform. 

He shook his head, “It’s fine, this is comfy enough.” She shrugged, “suit yourself.” 

They had set up an extra mattress in the middle of the lounge for him to sleep on. The girls had set it up so they were surrounding him, almost in a protective formation. 

He highly appreciated it.

They had all grabbed blankets, settling into their respective beds. Now that Nagisa finally had a quiet moment to gather his thoughts, it’s like all the events of the past hour had finally caught up to him, his adrenaline finally wearing off. 

_He had almost been kidnapped._

He drew in a shaky breath, willing himself to relax. His mind flashed to the hand on his throat, the cloth smothering his face almost knocking him out, the man grabbing him from behind, his back smashing into the ground, the van chasing after him- he felt a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of it. Yada was lying down next to him, eyeing him with a concerned expression. “You good?” 

He nodded quickly, swallowing down the rising vomit in his throat. “Y-yeah, sorry. The events are just catching up to me.” 

She smiled at him understandingly, “that’s okay, just take breath.” 

He did as she said, drawing in a long, shaky breath. He continued taking gulps of air, until his beating heart had settled somewhat in his chest. “Better?” 

He nodded, smiling shakily at her. Fuwa crawled over to them, holding her phone. “The class is still freaking out.” She informed him, handing the phone to Nagisa. He glanced at her, before looking at the chat. 

**3:16am**

**Yuzuki Fuwa:** we’ll have to talk about this tomorrow in class. We’ll get nagisa to school safely, dont worry guys.

**Yuma Isogai:** Okay, but please be careful. I’m going to go to sleep now, you guys should too. It seems tomorrow is gonna be busy. 

**Hiroto Maehara:** how the hell am i supposed to sleep knowing there are crazy people in our area trying to kidnap people?!

**Sosuke Sugaya:** no offence, but i dont see why anyone would want to kidnap you.

**Hiroto Maehara:** whats that supposed to mean?!

**Megu Kataoka:** Please guys, just go to sleep. If you’re worried, go sleep with your parents or something.

**Hiroto Maehara:** you guys are so mean >:(

Nagisa giggled softly at his class's antics, before handing the phone back to Fuwa. “I suppose tomorrow will be busy.” He remarked.

Fuwa nodded, “I can already imagine how Koro-sensei is going to react.” 

Nakamura raised her head from her pillow, making a Koro-sensei impression. “Oh my, what a terrible sensei I am, not knowing my student was almost kidnapped, I am a shameful person, please forgive me!” 

Nagisa snorted, along with the girls. “That impression was oddly accurate.” Fuwa giggled. Kurahashi glanced at them from where she was keeping watch. “What happened to going to sleep?” 

Fuwa grimaced, “wait, weren’t we going to pull an all-nighter?” 

“I think it would be a good idea if we slept. As they said, tomorrow will be busy so…” Okuda murmured.

Nakamura rolled her eyes, “okay, okay, sheesh.” Her head plopped back down onto her pillow. 

“Thanks, guys.” Nagisa murmured as he settled back into his bed. Fuwa smirked at him, “just let them try messing with you again. They’ll have our assassination classroom to get through first.” 

He smirked in reply, “yeah…” Fuwa made her way back to her bed, before tucking herself under the covers, Yada doing the same.

Nagisa let out a huff of air, trying to ignore the twinge of pain in his back. _I must have landed on my back harder than I originally thought._

Slowly, he closed his eyes, shutting his world into darkness. 

_I’m sure everything will be okay._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.

Sunlight filtered through the crack in the window, shining a ray of light onto Nagisa's face. He scrunched his eyes, trying to block out the sun, rolling over to bury his face in his pillow. He felt  _ exhausted _ . His back was aching every-time he moved, and his arm was throbbing. It felt like he had just completed Karasuma's training regimen three times in an hour, making his bones ache uncomfortably. 

  


He groaned quietly, trying to re-position himself so he was comfortable.  "Nagisa...?" A tired voice murmured from beside him. He slowly cracked open his eyes, to be met with Yada staring at him sleepily with a look of concern. 

  


_ Why is Yada next to me?  _

_   
_

He took a moment to gather his thoughts. 

  


_ Oh. Right. I almost got kidnapped. _

_   
_

Yada’s voice must have woken up the others, as the girls began to stir and sit up in their beds. Nakamura let out a loud yawn, her hands rubbing her eyes.  “What time’s it...?” She asked, her voice slurred. 

  


Yada twisted and looked at the clock that was sitting on the wall. Her eyes widened. “Um. We should have left to go to school ten minutes ago.” 

  


“Ten minutes ago…” It took a moment before all the girls sat up in their beds.  That made the others wake up quickly. “WHAT!”

  


Kurahashi tackled the blankets surrounding her and got up, rushing over to her bag to pull out her uniform. The others were quick to follow.  Okuda was desperately brushing her hair, but it was all tangled and knotted.  Nakamura watched in amusement, before glancing down at Nagisa who was still lying aimlessly in bed. “You good?” 

  


Nagisa nodded, using his arms to sit up. His eyebrows furrowed uncomfortably at the way his back pulled at his skin. Yada came over and helped him sit up.  She gave him a worried frown, “yeah, you feeling alright?” Yada asked him. 

  


“I’m just a bit achey, is all…” He murmured, straightening his posture to get more comfortable.  Fuwa smirked, punching her fist into her open hand as she stumbled out of her bed. “We’ll get you safely to school, just let anyone try to come at us!” 

  


The rest of the girls nodded. “Exactly. We should seriously hurry though, we’re really late.” Kurahashi said, scratching the back of her neck. Nagisa watched as they went to different rooms to get changed, before slowly getting up himself. He ran a hand through his long blue locks, cringing at the knots he felt. 

  


“Nakamura, could I borrow a hairbrush…?” She turned to him, trying to hide a snort at his bed-head. “Of course,” she giggled as she handed him her brush.  He was already in his uniform, as he hadn’t ended up changing last night, so he stood there brushing his hair while watching the girls dash around to get ready. 

  


It was around ten minutes later when they were ready to head off. Nakamura had shoved croissants in their hands to eat on the way to school, and with that they were rushing out the door. The girls had formed an almost protective circle around Nagisa, looking at anyone they passed with a toxic glare.

  


Nagisa felt bad for the old couple that had smiled sweetly at them as they passed, only for the girls to sneer at them.  They had been walking for some time, and Nagisa was trying his best to ignore the ache in his back. He desperately wanted to sit down for a moment, but he didn’t want to hold the girls back so he ignored the pain. 

  


He felt an arm loop over his shoulder, steadying him as he walked. He glanced to his left to see Kurahashi giving him a supportive smile, her arm wrapped around his shoulder to help him walk.  “Thanks.” He muttered, sending her a genuine smile. He highly appreciated it, as he wasn’t sure if he would be able to walk properly on his own. 

  


They had finally arrived at the foot of the mountain that led to their class.  “Oh man, we’re seriously late.” Fuwa stressed, checking the time on her phone.  Okuda frowned, worried. “I hope the class doesn’t freak out.” 

  


“What, over Nagisa or us being late?”

  


She shrugged, “both, I suppose.” Nagisa hadn’t really considered how the class would react. Considering how overprotective the girls were being, he could only imagine how everyone else would be. He didn’t even want to imagine Koro-sensei’s reaction. They began the slow ascend up the mountain. At one point, Kurahashi tried to convince Nagisa to allow her to carry him on her back, but he politely refused. He was already being a liability and he didn’t want to put more on their shoulders. Literally.

  


By the time they had made it to the top of the mountain, Nagisa was convinced his back was broken.  _ That’s what happens when you fall off a roof. _

_   
_

They were just about to enter the old school building, before a tsunami or his classmates came flying out. 

  


“Oh my god you guys are so late, did you get attacked? Is everyone okay?” Sugino hurried towards the front of the group, examining the girls. His eyes quickly caught sight of Nagisa who was still in the middle of their little circle.  “Nagisa! Are you okay?” They all crowded, their worry smothering them.

  


Kataoka quickly hurried forward, pushing the large group back, “okay, guys, give them space.” 

  


“MY POOR STUDENT!” A distressed voice popped up from the back of the group. Nagisa didn’t get any warning before he was being scooped up in a group of yellow tentacles.  “YOU ALMOST GOT KIDNAPPED AND I WASN’T THERE, I’M SUCH A TERRIBLE SENSEI!” 

  


“K-koro sensei, it’s fine, please let me down!” Nagisa protested, trying to wiggle his way out of his grasp. 

  


“I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO AGAIN, IF I DO WHO KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN! I SUPPOSE I’LL JUST HAVE TO KEEP YOU HOSTAGE!” 

  


“Koro-sensei, that’s kidnapping! Please, put me down!” He argued, trying to push away from him.  Koro-sensei reluctantly put the boy on the ground, his arms hovering around his form as he contemplated what to do. He looked at him for a few moments, his usual smile gone from his face.

  


“Are you okay?” Koro-sensei decided to ask, his earlier rampage gone. 

  


The class looked expectantly at Nagisa, awaiting an answer. He nodded, “I’m uh… Yeah, I’m okay. Just a bit achey.”  Karma chose that moment to waltz up the mountain. He was confused, seeing his classmates all standing at the front of the building, surrounding somebody who was in the middle. He raised an eyebrow as he made his way over.

  


“What’s this about?” He asked, walking to the edge of the group. Sugaya, who was at the edge, turned to him. “Nagisa just got to school.” He told him. He raised an eyebrow.

  


_ Huh? What’s so special about Nagisa arriving at school? _

_   
_

He pushed his way to where Nagisa was being asked questions by Koro-sensei.  “What’s this, you got a harem going on for you, Nagisa?” He said as he walked up to him, a confused frown on his face.

  


Kimura looked over at Karma. “Did you not hear what happened?”  Karma frowned further. “No…?”  He turned and looked at Nagisa, quickly taking note of the exhausted look on his face and his dirty uniform.  “What happened?” He asked warily. 

  


Nagisa scratched the back of his neck, “did you not read the group chat last night?” Karma rolled his eyes. “I left that group chat as soon as it was made. Now seriously, what the hell happened?” 

  


“I… Almost got kidnapped last night.”

  


Karma blinked. 

  


He blinked twice,

  


“What?”

  


“Well I got away, clearly because I’m standing right here but-”  Karma had walked up to him, placing a hand on his head. “Karma?” Nagisa asked as Karma walked around him. Karma grabbed his arm sleeve and pulled it up, revealing the white bandages wrapped around it. 

  


His eyes narrowed. 

  


“Nagisa, what happened to your arm?” Isogai asked, noticing the bandages. 

  


He frowned, “I scratched it on a fence while I was running…”  Karma let out an angry curse, surprising Nagisa. “Who the hell are they, I’m going to beat their skulls into the ground.”

  


“Thing is, we have no idea who they were.” Maehara shrugged.  Karma looked back at Nagisa, “tell me everything. I want to find out who they are.” 

  


“Okay, let’s all give him some space, and he can explain what happened.” Koro-sensei directed, trying to gently push the group away as they had edged closer to Nagisa.  Soon the group had all settled in the classroom, glancing not so subtly at Nagisa as they awaited him to explain.  He scratched the back of his neck, “um. So…” He began awkwardly.

  


Nakamura decided to jump in and help him out, “it was around two, remember when he texted the group chat about there being an intruder in his house?”  Maehara popped up, “oh yeah! Nagisa had just given me some homework answers and then he went silent, before he ominously texted the group-chat asking what to do if there’s an intruder in your house!”

  


“You were giving away homework answers?! **”** Koro-sensei looked displeased. “I don’t think that’s a priority right now, Koro-sensei…” Chiba muttered.  Sugaya looked over at him, ignoring Koro-sensei. “Why didn’t you call the police first instead of texting the group?”  Nagisa stiffened, looking at his desk.  _ Oh, you know, I didn’t want to call them in case it wasn’t actually an intruder and then the police come to my house and call my mum home. Oh yeah, did I mention my mother abuses me?  _

_   
_

“Oh. Um. I wasn’t sure if somebody was actually there or not, so I didn’t want to bother the police…”  Terasaka face palmed, “can you not be so sickeningly kind for once?” 

  


“Wait, so after you messaged saying he was right at your door, what happened then? Because you went silent.” Hazama spoke up, recalling the messages from the night before.  “I had to shut my phone off, because the guy came into my room.”

  


The class shivered uncomfortably, “did he see you?” Hara asked him.  He shook his head. “I was under my bed. He walked in and looked around a bit. He talked into this radio thing, and said something like ‘keep the house guarded’ or something.” 

  


Koro-sensei was getting more concerned the more he listened. “Keep the house guarded?” Mimura murmured. Karma was stiff in his seat, eyeing Nagisa like a hawk as he told his story. 

  


“What happened next?” Sugino asked him, hanging on the edge of his seat.  He told them how he called the police after he had left, only for his phone to die on him. He was met with bewildered expressions at the convenient timing. 

  


He then explained how he had left his hiding spot-

  


“Why did you leave your hiding spot?!” Half the class yelled in horror.  Nagisa put his arms up defensively, “I needed to know if they were still in my house!”

  


“Bro, you should’ve stayed there until morning or something!” Yoshida exclaimed, giving Nagisa an incredulous look.  Nagisa smiled awkwardly, “oh. That… Would’ve been a better idea.” 

  


Everyone collectively face-palmed. 

  


He mentioned the small pocket-knife that he had in his drawer, and didn’t miss the surprised look on Karma’s face when he mentioned it.  “So I looked out my door and down the stairs, and thought they had finally left, but uh…” He cringed as he recalled the terror he felt when he had been grabbed from behind.

  


“But…?” 

  


“The guy came up from behind me and tried to knock me out with a cloth covered in chloroform.”  The looks of concern he got made his gaze turn away from them, staring at his hands. “Bro, what the hell!” Terasaka shouted angrily.  Nagisa looked up, waving his hands in the air, “don’t worry, that wasn’t the worst thing that happened!” He realised that was very much the  _ wrong  _ thing to say.

  


“What was the worst thing to happen?!” Kayano asked, exasperated.  “Didn’t you fall off a roof or something at one point?” Kurahashi asked him, looking over at him.  Koro-sensei was going mental. “You fell off a roof?!” 

  


Nagisa nodded sheepishly, “yeah, that’s why my back is a bit…” 

  


“Fucked?” Okano finished for him. Nagisa blanched. “Uh. Yeah.” Koro-sensei sent Okano a dirty look when she swore. She replied by sticking her tongue out at him.  Nagisa continued to explain. “Anyways. He almost knocked me out, but I managed to use the pocket knife to stab him and I got away.” 

  


The class cheered, “yeah, show him he’s messing with the wrong person!”  Nagisa looked at them with a faint bewildered expression. “I didn’t want to have to stab him…” 

  


Karma scoffed, “oh, come on. He was trying to knock you out, don’t tell me you feel bad?”  Nagisa frowned. “I guess not…” 

  


Karasuma was standing at the front with his arms crossed, Bitch-sensei beside him. “You acted out of self defence. He deserved what he got.” He said.

  


“Karasuma, Bitch-sensei! When did you get there?!” Okajima exclaimed, not having noticed the two had walked into the classroom.  “You brats were making a ruckus so we figured we’d come see what you were all screaming about. Didn’t expect it was a kidnapping case.” Bitch-sensei explained, leaning against the wall. 

  


“Continue, Nagisa. We need to know as much as we can so we can try figuring who they are.” Karasuma told him, his arms still crossed.  He nodded, continuing his explanation. He told them how he had jumped down the stairs less than gracefully, and how he made a mad dash for the door. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, all praying that he had made it safely out of the house. 

  


“I thought I was going to make it, but somebody came up behind me and grabbed me by the hair, pulling me to the ground...” He rubbed his head unconsciously.  “WHO THE HELL ARE THESE GUYS I WANNA BEAT THEM UP!” Kayano had leaped onto her chair holding a green knife, waving it madly in the air. “I gotta say I agree.” Takebayashi spoke up from his spot, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

  


Koro-sensei was looking very worried. “What did you do then, Nagisa?”  Nagisa shrunk slightly, feeling uncomfortable explaining how he had been pinned to the floor by his throat. He absently rubbed his neck, remembering the feeling of not being able to breathe.

  


“Didn’t they mention something about somebody being compromised?” Yada asked as she saw how uncomfortable Nagisa was, so she decided to speak up for him.  He nodded. “Yeah, they mentioned something about somebody being compromised, and then said that I would be good enough.” 

  


This made the class look very confused. “Huh? Good enough for what?”  Nagisa looked over at Koro-sensei, “could they have been assassins, Koro-sensei?” 

  


Koro-sensei was frowning. “The main thing I can think of is they are a group of assassins looking to kill me, and they were trying to use one of you’s as bait, and Nagisa was the unlucky one to be chosen.” 

  


“That’s what we had theorised last night.” Fuwa muttered quietly.  Itona chose that moment to speak, “they said something about someone being compromised. That has to tie into why they want Nagisa.” 

  


“What, they want to replace Nagisa with someone?” Okajima asked, his eyebrows creasing.  “Perhaps…” Koro-sensei muttered, thinking hard. 

  


“Anyways, what happened next, Nagisa?” 

  


He continued, telling them how he had used the plant to escape. The class was impressed with his quick thinking.  “Good thing you had a convenient plant at the front of the door, huh.” Terasaka pointed out from where he was sitting on his desk.  Nagisa nodded in agreement, before he continued.  “I had been running for a while but I guess I got exhausted and I collapsed. I was there for a bit of time, and I thought I would be okay, but there was a white van coming after me.”

  


“A van?!”

  


He nodded.

  


“Oh, man. This is definitely more than just a minor kidnapping. If they had a van and more than five people, they must have really wanted to capture you.” Yoshida murmured.

  


“I managed to get up and run into someone’s yard, and two people came out of the van and followed me. I managed to hop the fence into a backyard, but I scratched my arm in the process.” He cringed, glancing down at his bandaged arm.  “They followed me into the yard, and some dog almost managed to bite me, but I hopped onto the person’s roof.” 

  


“Damn, Nagisa, I’m impressed. Even injured you managed to parkour your way onto someone’s roof.” Sugino muttered, impressed. The class nodded in agreement.  “I was mainly running on adrenaline at that point…” 

  


The class laughed in triumph when he explained how the dog had attacked the people chasing him. “Serves them right!”

  


Nagisa couldn’t help but apologise to Koro-sensei when he explained how he had jumped across the roofs. Koro-sensei smiled at him, “don’t worry, Nagisa. You were running for your life, so I understand.” 

  


“You think they would have given up at that point, but they still followed you from the ground?” Kanzaki asked him lightly, after Nagisa told them about how the van followed from the road and how the one man followed from the ground.  Nagisa looked back at his hands. “I thought I had gotten away, but suddenly the guy from the ground came up from behind me and grabbed me.”

The class cringed as he told them. “I struggled a bit…violently, and he lost his footing and we fell off the roof.” 

  


“Damn, no wonder your back is hurting…” Muramatsu murmured, sending him a sympathetic stare.  He scratched the back of his neck, “I was pretty lucky, because I was able to use my clap stunner on him before he could get a hold of me.” 

  


“Remind me never to get on Nagisa’s bad side…” Kataoka muttered, earning some murmurs of agreement.  “After that I ran and came across Nakamura’s house.” The girls perked up when they’re part of the story came up.  “I got really freaked out when Nagisa started banging on the door. I thought somebody was trying to break in…” Okuda spoke up shyly. Nagisa frowned, “sorry, I was being quite violent with the door.” 

  


“I went over to the door and let him in. Man, I was really surprised to see you. You looked like a mess.” Nakamura spoke, fixing Nagisa with a stare.  The girls explained how they had listened to Nagisa explain what had happened, before they had settled in for the night.  “Yeah, we kind of slept in which is why we were late today…” Fuwa laughed awkwardly. 

  


“So uh… Yeah. That’s what happened.” Nagisa finished.

  


It was silent for a moment as everyone took in all the information that had been thrown at them. “That’s… Wow.” Kimura murmured, looking bewildered.  “I don’t know about you guys, but I want to go hunt these bitches-”

  


Koro-sensei fixed Maehara with a stare as he swore.

  


“I want to hunt these…people, and teach them what happens when they mess with one of us.” 

  


“Hell yeah! I wanna beat them up!” Terasaka shouted, standing up from his desk. 

  


There was a lot of angry shouting.  Koro-sensei tried calming them down, “okay class, calm down! We need to figure this out.”  After a moment they settled down, all brimming angrily with bloodlust. “We need to figure out who these people are, and why they were after Nagisa.” 

  


He turned to Nagisa, “did they leave any other hints?” Koro-sensei asked.  Nagisa shook his head, “I don’t think so…” 

  


“We could go to Nagisa’s house and see if we can find anything.” Sugaya suggested, making everyone’s heads turn towards him.  “That’s… Not a bad idea.” Isogai replied, his hand landing on his chin. Nagisa wasn’t exactly fond of the idea of his class investigating his home. He would just have to make sure nobody found the closet of dresses in the lounge… 

  


“What do you think, Nagisa?” Fuwa asked him.  He shrugged, “I think it’s a good idea, but is it safe to go to my house so soon?”  She waved him off, “there’ll be plenty of us to watch each-other’s back.”

  


“Oh wait, what about your mum, Nagisa? Was she home?” Kataoka asked. “Don’t worry, she’s out on a business trip. She won’t be back until tomorrow.” He replied quickly.  Kataoka frowned, “that’s awfully convenient timing…” 

  


“What do you mean?”

  


“They just so happen to come kidnap you when your mum isn’t home. It’s like they knew she wasn’t there, or wasn’t going to be there.” She replied, her frown deepening.  “Hey, your right!” Kurahashi chirped, coming to the same realisation.  “So you’re saying they knew I would be home alone?” Nagisa asked warily. Kataoka nodded.

  


“That means they must have been watching you to see when was the right time to make their move…” Fuwa murmured, shivering in discomfort.  Isogai glanced over at Nagisa, “when did your mum tell you she’s going on a business trip?” 

  


Nagisa hummed, trying to think back. “Around Wednesday last week, I believe.”  Koro-sensei was looking very concerned, “have they been watching you for more than a week…?” 

  


“If they’ve been keeping an eye on Nagisa for longer than a week, then surely they would know not to underestimate him?” Takebayashi sounded confused. 

  


“I mean, it’s not like we’ve done much the past week. We can’t tell for certain if they’ve followed him to school or not.” 

  


“I’m just saying, if they were watching him for a week, waiting for the right moment to strike, surely they would’ve brought a stronger arsenal to try taking him…”  Fuwa shrugged, “seems we all underestimate Nagisa.”  Nagisa ducked his head, blushing slightly.  _ All I did was run…  _

_   
_

Kimura groaned, shaking his head, “this is just getting more confusing. First we have Shiro being an ass and Itona going all homicidal,” Itona sent him a glance, “and now weird people are trying to kidnap my classmate.” 

  


“Wait a minute…” Karma looked over at Itona.  Itona sent him a confused frown as he continued to stare at him. “What?” 

  


“Nagisa, you said they said something about somebody being compromised, correct?” Karma asked him.  He nodded.

  


“And Itona was recently compromised.”

  


“Wait…” Isogai muttered, his eyebrows furrowing.  Nagisa’s breath hitched in his throat. “You’re not suggesting…”

  


“Shiro is the one after Nagisa?” Terasaka spoke out, wearing a bewildered expression.  Koro-sensei hummed, “that is a good theory.”

  


“They also said Nagisa would be ‘good enough…’"

  


Nagisa felt his throat dry as it clicked.  “C-could it be that Shiro is trying to kidnap Nagisa to replace him with Itona…?” Hara asked what everyone was thinking.  Everyone was silent as they pondered over their theory. “But… Why Nagisa?” Okuda asked timidly. 

  


Maehara shook his head, “beats me. Maybe he saw something in him…” 

  


“Nagisa wouldn’t join his side though,” Yada glanced at Nagisa. “Right…?”  Nagisa sent her a bewildered look, “of course not. I hate him just as much as you guys.” 

  


“Then why would he try taking Nagisa if he knows you won’t willingly join him?”  Koro-sensei was looking very worried. “He would already know that. He may have some way to..” He glanced warily at Nagisa, “to force him to work for him.” 

  


“Force me to…” 

  


“T-this is all a theory though, right? Shiro may very well not be the culprit!” Nakamura tried to erase the thought of Shiro  _ controlling  _ Nagisa from her mind, but it all just seemed too convenient.  “It does seem very odd that he would go after someone from this class, knowing we have a grudge against him. Why not go after someone more vulnerable?” 

  


“And why would he send those amateur people to kidnap Nagisa? Why not hire professionals, or go get Nagisa himself?” 

  


“But why Nagisa specifically? Did he find out about his fight with Takaoka or is there something else he knows?” 

  


“How would he get Nagisa to work for him?”

  


Koro-sensei tried to calm the class down, as they continued to shout out their questions and theories. Nagisa was feeling a little… Overwhelmed, to say the least. Everyone was shouting his name at once, coming up with theories and asking questions he didn’t have the answers to. 

  


“Guys, can you-” 

  


“What if someone here is feeding Shiro information?”

  


“Guys-”

  


“How much does Shiro know? Has he been watching us all?” 

  


“Guys, please-” 

  


“What if we all get kidnapped?!”

  


“Guys, please be quiet!” Nagisa shouted, making everyone quieten down as they turned to look at him.  “Oh… Shit. Sorry Nagisa.” Isogai was the first to apologise, seeing the troubled looking on the bluenette.  A line of sorry’s followed as everyone realised they had been shouting, most likely stressing Nagisa out with their… Creative theories and questions.

  


Nagisa shook his head, “it’s okay, but we’re not going to get anywhere if we just shout over each-other.”  Koro-sensei nodded. “Well said, Nagisa. We need to think this out as a class and think of what we’ll do. I understand that everyone is nervous, but yelling will get us nowhere.” 

  


“What do you suggest we do, Koro-sensei?” Kataoka asked from her seat.  He thought for a moment. “I think we should come up with a plan. Someone suggested we go to Nagisa’s house to look for evidence, correct?” 

  


Sugaya nodded, “yeah, I suggested we do that.” 

  


“We should make a group to go to Nagisa’s.” Terasaka suggested. “Wait, will Nagisa just stay home tonight, alone?” Asked Hara, a worried frown on her face.  Koro-sensei thought for a moment. “I’m not sure if any of you should be alone.” An idea seemed to come to his head. “Perhaps… You should all stay together tonight.” 

  


“What, like a sleep-over?” Hazama questioned dryly.  “Think of it as… Staying the night with your classmates to look out for each other to make sure everyone’s safe.” 

  


“So a sleepover.” Hazama finished. 

  


Karasuma jumped in, “I don’t think that’s a bad idea.” Koro-sensei smiled brightly, “you like my idea, Karasuma?”  Karasuma gave him a dry look. “Yes.” He looked back at the class, “however, I’m going to set some of my agents around the house you guys will be staying at as lookouts.” 

  


Kurahashi clapped her hands together, “oooh, another sleep-over!” 

  


“Not a sleep-over…” 

  


“I’ll bring cookies!” 

  


“Ah, me too!” 

  


Karasuma sighed at the group, shaking his head lightly. “I’ll go with the brats.” Bitch-sensei jumped in from where she was leaning against the wall. The class turned and looked at her, blank looks on their faces. “What, why?”  She glared at them, “to keep an eye on you all! You’re all horny brats, we don’t have time for you all to be-” 

  


She was met with outraged cries, “YOU REALLY THINK WE’RE ALL GONNA DO THAT? WE MAY BE HORMONAL TEENAGERS BUT WE’RE NOT THAT SENSELESS!”

  


“YEAH, WE’RE MAKING SURE ONE OF US DOESN’T GET KIDNAPPED!” 

  


“WE WOULDN’T-” Fuwa paused and looked at Okajima. “Well, most of us wouldn’t…”

  


Okajima started crying.

  


Karasuma shook his head, sighing, as Bitch-sensei and the class argued back and forth. 

  


_ Let’s hope nothing goes wrong tonight _ .

  


The end of the school day soon arrived. Karasuma had picked out a group of people to come with Nagisa and him to investigate his house, while the rest would go get ready for the night.  They were all packing their bags, exiting the classroom. “Goodluck, guys. Watch each-others backs, okay?” Okano told the group as she left. 

  


The group consisted of Nagisa, Karasuma, Karma, Itona and Bitch-sensei. 

  


The group began to walk down the mountain, where they came across a black car that was Karasuma’s car.  “Hop in, I’ll drive us to your house, Nagisa.” Karasuma instructed. Bitch-sensei hopped into the front seat, and the three boys awkwardly squished themselves in the back.  “For a fancy man, you’ve got a rather boring car.” Bitch-sensei commented as she played with the window button. 

  


He frowned, “fancy man?”  She didn’t reply as she continued to mess with the button. 

  


Karasuma promptly locked the window.

  


Nagisa was squished in the middle of the car, between Karma and Itona. Itona was staring out the window, ignoring everyone as he gazed aimlessly at the passing trees.  It wasn’t long before the group made it to Nagisa’s apartment complex.

  


“The door’s still open.” Karma observed as they walked up to his apartment. Nagisa pouted, “they couldn’t close it behind them?” 

  


He snorted, “I think they were more focused on capturing you, but alright then.”  Karasuma walked to the apartment first, slowly making his way in. He looked down at the smashed plant that was lying on the floor, dirt covering the surface. The grey pot was still scattered mercilessly on the ground. 

  


Nagisa followed in after Karasuma, cringing at the pot.  _ Mum isn’t going to be happy about that…  _

_   
_

He tried to push away the feeling of being choked from his mind as he recalled himself from last night.  The others slowly trailed inside, glancing at the pot. “I’m surprised you were able to pull that over with your foot, Nagisa.” Bitch-sensei murmured, stepping over the shards on the ground.  They continued on into the apartment, warily looking around. The only other thing that looked out of place was the fallen over chair, and the scuff marks covering the ground. 

  


He then took sight of the blood on the floor. Karasuma noticed it just as he had, frowning. “That’s the man's blood I’m assuming.” He commented.  Karasuma began his ascent upstairs, following after the trail of blood.  Nagisa reluctantly followed after him, Karma trailing behind while the others inspected the rest of the house. 

  


The more blood they came across the more Nagisa cringed. “You must have really stabbed him, huh.” Karma said with a smirk on his face.  They stopped at the top of the stairs, seeing the large puddle of dry blood staining the carpet.  Karasuma turned and saw the look of concern on Nagisa’s face, “you did a good job, Nagisa. You only acted out of self defense.” 

  


Nagisa nodded, smiling lightly at the praise. 

  


Karma picked up something from the ground. “Hey, is this the knife I gave you?”  Nagisa glanced down at the bloody knife he had grabbed, “yeah.”

  


“Huh, so you did keep it.” 

  


“Did you think I got rid of it?” Nagisa asked him, confused. Karma shrugged, “I didn’t figure you’d keep a knife.” 

  


“It was a gift and you wanted me to keep it, so I did.”  Karma gave him a small smile. He seemed to be grateful he kept it. 

  


Karasuma took the knife from Karma and was inspecting it and the puddle of blood on the floor as Nagisa went ahead and made his way into his room. “Nothing looks out of place…” He commented to himself, peering at his homework that was still sitting forgotten on his desk.  Karasuma followed in after him, sighing with his arms crossed. “They must have left as soon as you had.”

  


“Looks like it.” 

  


Karasuma turned to him, “alright, get the stuff you’ll need and we’ll head out. I’ll get someone to have the plant and blood cleaned.”  Nagisa let out a sigh of relief. He wasn’t sure how he’d explain to his mother the broken plant and the piles of blood covering the stairs. " I’d appreciate that.” 

  


Karasuma went back downstairs as Nagisa began to gather his belongings. Karma had gone over to his bed. “How the hell did you fit under here?” He asked Nagisa as he leaned down to look under it.  Nagisa glanced over at him as he pulled a shirt out of his closet, “you’d be surprised where I can fit when I’m in danger.” 

  


“When you’re in danger?” Karma asked absently as he stood up. 

  


_ Shit. _

_   
_

“I mean when… The main campus students are around, y’know?” He tried correcting. It wasn’t like he was going to tell him he meant his mother.  Karma turned, raising an eyebrow. “Right..” 

  


Nagisa looked back in his closet and continued to pull out what he would need, trying not to glance at Karma.  Soon he had a small bag with what he would need, and the pair made their way downstairs.

  


Bitch-sensei was sitting on a chair in his dining room, looking bored. Itona was staring intensely at his switched off TV, and Karasuma was typing something on his phone. He glanced up when he saw the pair come downstairs.  “We weren’t able to find anything that could give us clues.” He told them with a disappointed frown. Karma clicked his tongue. “Shame. They live another day.” 

  


Nagisa sweat dropped when he saw the annoyed look covering Karma’s face.

  


Soon the group had been ushered out of the house, with Nagisa locking and closing the door behind him. They had all piled back into Karasuma’s car, and with that, they began their short journey to Hara’s house. 

  


_ This was going to be a long night. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be out... Eventually. Anyways hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so uh,,, It's 7 in the morning and I haven't slept and for some reason I reallllyyyy badly wanted to get this done, so have this terribly edited chapter. It took me a while to write because I'm lazy, but I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter so hopefully it won't take as long to get out. Anywho, enjoy I guess.

After another awkward car drive that lasted longer than Nagisa felt comfortable with, they arrived at Hara’s house, the group of them shuffling out of the black car. Nagisa’s eyes trailed around the small double-storied house, taking in the simple brick covered exterior. Fuwa grinned when she saw the group. “Oh good, you guys made it alright!” She had exited the house, along with Hara who was smiling at them with relief. 

The group walked towards them, before Hara guided them into the house with open arms. He walked in, taking a quick look around. The front door opened instantly into a large, spacious living room that was connected to a neat kitchen and dining room. Off to the right was a hall, with a room Nagisa assumed was the bathroom, and other doors scattered along the walls. 

There were pictures covering the walls, plants and other little knick-knacks that made the house feel lived in. “Seems I’m not the only plant enthusiast in this class.” Karma commented quietly from behind Nagisa, observing the plants littering the house. Nagisa frowned at him, “plant enthusiast?” 

Karma didn’t reply to him as he waltzed into the house, taking a swift look around. “Did you guys find anything?” It was Hayami who had walked up to them, wearing a black jacket, shorts and a simple white t-shirt. 

Nagisa shook his head, “not really, no. It seems like they didn’t go back to the house after I had left.” 

“I suppose that’s a good thing.” She replied quietly. Itona had walked over to the lounge area, his eyes trailing over the many mattresses covering the floor. “Is this where we are all sleeping?” He asked Hara, turning to glance at her. She nodded in reply, going over to stand next to him. “Yeah, I figured it’d be best if we all slept in the same place together, and my lounge has the most space, so.” 

He nodded. “I see.” 

“Where are your parents?” Nagisa asked idly as he realised he didn’t see Hara’s parents around. “They’re not home tonight. They won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon.” 

“That’s good, I suppose.” 

It didn’t take long until the rest of the class had arrived, all carrying bags on their backs and wearing casual clothes. “This is going to be one heck of a sleepover!” Okajima shouted, throwing his bag on the floor. “It’s not a sleepover, Okajima. We’re all here to look out for each other.” Isogai did not so subtly glance at Nagisa. 

Bitch-sensei had arrived soon after everyone else. “This place is a dump.” She huffed, dropping an overly large bag on the ground by the door. Karasuma, having noticed that everyone was there, called for their attention. Everyone looked over at him. “Alright. What you all have to do is simple. I want you all to stay here inside, no going outside. If anyone needs to break off from the group at any point, don’t go alone. Make sure to look out for each-other, okay?” 

“We’ll keep a good eye on each other sensei, don’t worry.” Sugino reassured him. Karasuma smiled lightly at the group of determined teenagers, a feeling of pride rushing through him. Bitch-sensei gave him a knowing smirk from where she stood beside him. He continued, “a few of my agents and I will be around the area keeping a lookout. If anyone needs anything, inform Irina and she will call me.”

Everyone nodded. “We good to go, then?” Maehara asked, an almost excited look on his face. Karasuma furrowed his eyebrows at him, “I hope you’re taking this seriously.” 

“I am!” Maehara protested, seeing the skeptical look covering his face. After some chastising from Karasuma, he left the group, exiting the house with a final farewell. Nagisa had somehow found himself squished between Maehara and Okajima who were having an intense race on Mario Kart. Hara has specifically told them _not_ to use the wii, but when did they ever listen. 

“NO, PLEASE MAEHARA, AFTER EVERYTHING WE’VE BEEN THROUGH, DON’T USE THAT BLUE SHELL!” Okajima was screaming desperately, staring in terror at the screen. Maehara merely smirked, before he released the blue shell, causing Okajima to break into hysterics. More classmates came over to see what all the screaming was about, before they began to cheer Maehara on as he began to near the finish line. 

Until a very unimpressed Hara shut the TV off. 

“NO! I WAS SO CLOSE TO WINNING!” Maehara shouted, standing up. Kataoka came up next to Hara, a scowl on her face. “We’re not here to play games, we’re here to make sure somebody doesn't get kidnapped.”

Okajima frowned indignantly, “It’s not like someone’s going to pop up right this second.” 

“That’s what they want you to think.” Karma smirked from where he was leaning against the dining table. Kataoka shook her head, “can we please just be more serious about this?” 

“But-”

“We’re here to look out for each other, not play games!”

“It’s only for a little bit!”

“You start playing now and you won’t stop.” 

“Why are you so uptight?!” 

Kataoka’s frown deepened into frustration. “Because I don’t want Nagisa to get kidnapped and tortured!” She shouted, her voice echoing throughout the house. 

Nagisa blinked, staring at her with wide eyes. Maehara and Okajima looked down, a look of regret covering their faces. “Your right, we’re sorry.”

Maehara looked back up at Kataoka. “We’ll start being a bit more serious.” Okajima nodded in agreement. She sighed, “I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I’m just…” 

“Stressed?” Kanzaki finished lightly for her. 

She nodded.

Nagisa’s eyebrows furrowed at the looks his classmates had on their faces. He decided to speak up, “I don’t want you guys to be stressed because of me. I can take care of myself, don’t forget.” 

“We know you're capable of taking care of yourself, you’ve proven that to us many times, but…” Sugaya had started, “we really don’t want you to be taken.” 

The others nodded, “we just don’t want to mess this up. One wrong move, and you could be…” Kurahashi had silenced, not finishing her sentence. Nagisa was touched that his classmates cared so much about him. He didn’t think he deserved so much attention. He was going to point that out, but decided to stay quiet considering the looks he was receiving. Instead he bowed his head, a soft smile covering his face. “Thanks, you guys.” 

They had all just ended up idly watching an anime on the TV. Well, they had initially wanted to watch a movie, but Fuwa has insisted (as she held a knife) that they watch an anime. So here they were, all 27 of them (28 if you included Ritsu watching from their phones) watching Attack on Titan. 

“AH! FUWA WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! PEOPLE ARE GETTING EATEN!” Kurahashi was shouting, watching in horror as a titan consumed a human. Fuwa gave her a deadpan expression, “this isn’t even that bad. It’s just people getting eaten? There’s barely any blood!” Kanzaki frowned as she stared bewildered at the screen. “I think we should watch something else… This doesn’t seem appropriate.” 

Fuwa let out a dramatic sigh, as she switched it off. “You’re all weak! Next time I’m going to make you watch an episode of blood C!” She began to smirk, “or the first episode of Devilman Crybaby.” 

“Devilman Crybaby? Sounds like a show about Koro-sensei.” Kimura commented, rubbing his chin. “Hah, yeah, cause he’s a crybaby but also a devil.” Sugaya laughed, clicking his fingers. “The first episode has a strip club but go off a guess…” Fuwa muttered quietly. 

“What did you say?” Kataoka asked, turning towards her.

“Nothing!”

"Where is Koro-sensei, anyway?" Kimura asked, confused. "I thought he was going to join us?" 

  
"Karasuma forbid him from coming. He said it's not a good idea for him to be out in public." Bitch-sensei informed them. _i_ _f Koro-sensei were here, we would be a lot safer though..._

Nagisa had been squished between six people who had claimed the couch. At this point, he was practically sitting on Isogai’s lap with how close they all were, but he didn’t complain. He suspected they were sticking so close to him to make sure he didn’t somehow get taken from right under their noses. 

“I’m hungryyyyyy!” Yada was complaining from where she was laying face down in the middle of the lounge. Nakamura perked up, an idea coming to her head. “We should bake something!” Hara looked reluctant. “The kitchen is right next to the lounge, we can still keep an eye on each-other.” Nakamura pointed out, seeing her frown. 

Hara sighed, dropping her arms from where they were crossed over her chest, “please don’t make a mess.” Muramatsu, being the main cook in 3E was the one who came up with a good cookie recipe. Nakamura and Yada had dragged Nagisa, Karma and Hazama into the kitchen to help them bake. 

“No, you're supposed to mix it with a wooden spoon, not a knife!” Muramatsu was complaining, taking the knife out of Karma’s hands as he mixed the batter. Karma looked at him with a confused frown on his face, “it mixes the same, doesn’t it?” 

He gave him a bewildered look. “Have you never baked cookies before? Do you just mix everything with a knife?” Karma shrugged nonchalantly in reply, “I mostly live off strawberry milk and noodles, so I guess not.” 

“HOW ARE YOU STILL SO HEALTHY THEN?” 

“What can I say, I’m blessed.” 

“B-blessed?! Strawberry milk and noodles are you’re diet, how is that even-” 

“Milk helps you grow, doesn’t it?” 

“That’s not-”

“And I exercise plenty.” 

“But a healthy diet is still-” 

“I’m just the chosen one.” 

A wooden spoon was promptly thrown at Karma’s face. 

Nagisa was helping Hazama and Yada roll the dough into balls to transfer them onto the tray for cooking. Well, Hazama was actually just eating the dough while idly watching the two work. “For cookie dough, this tastes pretty good.” Hazama commented from where she picked off another bit of dough. 

“You’re not supposed to eat the dough, Hazama. It’s for baking.” Yada sighed, eyeing Hazama as she stole more dough. Nagisa looked at her, confused. “I normally eat the dough, I don’t bother baking it. Are you not supposed to do that?” 

“Normally you bake it, but the dough always tastes better.” Hazama replied to his confused comment. 

“But- you can get sick if you eat the dough!” Yada was complaining. Hazama smirked at her, “it’s worth the risk. Right, Nagisa?” Nagisa was still confused. “Is that why I always felt sick after eating the dough?”

“YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE SMART! THERE IS RAW EGG IN IT, NAGISA!” Nagisa looked at her for a good minute, before his mouth opened in realisation. “Oh, yeah. I just thought that because the egg was mixed in, it would be edible.” 

“What kind of conclusion is that?!” Yada shouted, slamming another rolled ball of cookie dough onto the tray. Nakamura came over to them, dusting off her apron that was covered in flour. “Are you all good over here?” Yada let out a frustrated huff, “of course. I’m just dealing with two idiots, is all.” 

“Idiots? You just don’t understand the true way to consume the delight in which we call cookies.” Hazama snidely commented. Yada went to open her mouth to argue, but decided against it. “You’re delusional. The both of you.” 

Nakamura looked at the trio, before shrugging. “Alright, well anyways I need some help.” Nagisa looked at her, before eyeing the flour covering her apron. It was even in her hair. “You didn’t happen to spill the flour, did you?” He asked, looking at the trail of flour behind Nakamura. 

She replied with a large grin, “I might need some help to clean it up before Hara sees it-”

“WHO THE HELL SPILT ALL THE FLOUR?!” 

“Shit.” 

Soon night arrived. The girls had argued with Okajima for a good hour, about how the girls and boys shouldn’t be right next to each other.

The girls won.

Nagisa didn’t get a chance to choose where he slept, as everyone insisted he sleep in the middle, surrounded by everyone. Oh well, he had no reason to complain. Bitch-sensei had taken refuge on the couch, claiming she was ‘too good to be lying on the floor like a homeless man.’ 

“You brats aren’t going to sleep, are you?” Bitch-sensei sighed from where she was lying on the couch, wrapped up in a thick blanket she stole from Hara’s bed. “I don’t think anyone will be able to.” Isogai replied, shrugging his shoulders. 

“We should quieten down now, or we’ll annoy the neighbours.” Said Hara, wary of the grouchy old couple next door that would most likely complain if they heard them all talking past twelve. Nakamura’s face split into an unsettling grin. “How about we play truth or dare?” She asked, sharing a knowing look with Karma. “Or how about we don’t do that, and we just…chat?” Kayano suggested, seeing the unsettling looks covering the pair’s faces. 

“Let’s tell each other stories!” Kurahashi perked up from where she was sitting cross-legged on her mattress, wearing her PJ’s. “What kind of stories?” Chiba questioned. Okajima was quick to start, “oh, oh- this one time I saw this girl-” 

“Nobody wants to know about your love life, Okajima. If you can even call it that…” Kurahashi cut him off with a disgusted frown. 

“But-”

“No.” 

“I really like butter.” 

Everyone turned and looked at Kanzaki. 

“You really like butter?” Kimura was the first to ask. Kanzaki nodded, “it’s just so…creamy, y’know?”

“Ooooh! Personally I like dairy free butter.” Kataoka decided to add. 

“Dairy free? That shit’s nasty.” Terasaka scoffed. 

“How did this turn into a conversation about butter…” Kurahashi asked sadly, her head shaking in disappointment. 

“Let’s tell childhood stories!” 

A soft smile made it’s way to Sugaya’s face, “I used to paint all over the walls when I was a kid.” 

“That does not surprise me in the slightest.” Mimura murmured. Bitch-sensei sat up from her spot, “alright, this is painful to watch. You brats want some stories? Well I have plenty to tell. Listen well-” 

“What, stories of the different ways you’ve tried to impress Karasuma only to fail miserably?” 

“WHO SAID THAT!?” 

It wasn’t long before the class was arguing with Bitch-sensei. “Does anyone have any actual _good_ stories to tell?” Yoshida asked in exasperation, ignoring the group that was still arguing with Bitch-sensei in the corner. 

“There was this one time I watched Nagisa walk right into a lake.” Karma spoke up from where he was sitting beside Nagisa, a devilish grin covering his features. 

“What-”

“THAT WAS A MISTAKE!” 

Karma let out a snort, “you were too busy staring at your phone that you ended up falling straight into a lake.” The class was giggling softly, “who knew someone like Nagisa could be so clumsy.” 

“It was one time…” 

Karma thought for a moment. “Actually, I think something similar happened not long after that.” Nagisa looked at him in alarm, “what?!” 

Okano was laughing madly, “please tell, I need to know!” Karma grinned. “Yeah, you were so engrossed in your manga you walked straight into a wall. You hadn’t even realised, because you thought you had walked into someone and said sorry.” 

“That was… Also a mistake…” Nagisa said slowly, awkwardly glancing at the ceiling. Okano was fighting for breath, her laughs coming out in short gasps. “I..can’t…breathe… I’m… gonna- die!” Nagisa looked very unimpressed. 

Itona, who was sitting off to the side of the class, was looking at Nagisa with a quizzical look. “Nagisa.” He addressed, gaining the boys attention. “What’s up, Itona?” 

“Can I ask you a question?” Nagisa was slightly confused, but nodded nonetheless. “While I was looking through your apartment, I found something in the living room.” 

_He… He’s not talking about...that, is he?_

“W-what did you find?” He asked nervously. 

“Wait- did you find some clues regarding the people from last night?” Terasaka asked him curiously. Itona shook his head, “no.” 

“Huh? What did you find then.” _Oh shit he's talking about the dresses, isn’t he? Don’t ask, please don’t-_

Itona opened his mouth and asked, “why is your TV so shiny?” 

Nagisa sweatdropped. “Huh?” 

“Your TV. I’ve never seen one so shiny. There wasn’t a single fingerprint on it, or any stain for that matter. It was almost like a mirror.” The class was staring at Itona with varying looks of confusion and concern. “Were you even investigating…?” 

Nagisa let out a soft sigh of relief. 

“Oh yeah, I also found something, Nagisa.” 

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

“Hm?” He looked over at Bitch-sensei who had spoken. 

“That closet, in your living room. The dresses in there, were they your mothers?” She asked. Nagisa forced a smile onto his face, “oh uh, yeah! She kept them and has left them in the living room.” He said a little too quickly, earning some wary looks from his classmates. 

Bitch-sensei scoffed, “no offense, but they’re ugly.” 

_I couldn’t agree more…_

“Is that all you wanted to ask…?” He questioned timidly, hoping that was the end of their questioning. Bitch-sensei shrugged, “unless you have something to hide, then sure.” 

“Wha- I have nothing to hide!” _Calm down, you’re speaking too fast._ Bitch-sensei eyed him for a moment, before shrugging. “Oh well. Hopefully your mum invests in nicer looking dresses these days.” He let out a soft sigh, turning away from his teacher who was now looking at him with a faint look of interest.

The class had quietened down as a few of them drifted off to sleep, while others were quietly chatting and looking aimlessly through their phones. Nagisa thought he saw Takebayashi crying over a fanfiction he was reading, but decided not to comment. 

It was around two in the morning when Nagisa realised. He needed the bathroom. _Badly._

When he had told Karma, who was lying beside him scrolling through posts on his phone, he had insisted he go with him. As the pair got up to go, the others glanced up. “Wait, where are you guys going?” Nakamura asked quickly, sitting up in her bed. “Nagisa needs the toilet. I’ll keep an eye on him, don’t get your panties in a twist.” Karma replied, waving them off. They all seemed reluctant to let him go.

“Don’t worry, guys. It’s just around the corner. If anything happens I’ll call for help.” He tried to reassure them. That seemed to be enough as they soon nodded, albeit warily. 

“You sure know how to worry everyone.” Karma commented dryly as he followed him towards the bathroom. Nagisa opened the door to the bathroom, turning to glance at Karma. “I just gotta pee…” he murmured, before shutting the door behind him. He did his business while Karma waited outside, keeping an eye out. Or, more accurately, looked at his phone. 

“Alright I’m done-” a hand smothered itself against Nagisa’s mouth as he exited the bathroom, effectively cutting off his voice. Nagisa panicked. He grabbed the hand at his mouth before twisting violently, earning a pained yelp from beside him, “oi, stop, It’s me!” The voice whispered hurriedly, trying to quieten him as he was about to yell out for help. Nagisa turned, seeing Karma giving him an incredulous look. “What the hell, Karma? I thought you were-” Karma quickly hushed him, earning himself an annoyed frown.

Karma put a finger to his lips, and pointed at the end of the hall. Nagisa furrowed his eyebrows at him, following his finger to where he was pointing. 

There was a window sitting on the wall. That had been locked. Only… 

It was wide open.

“That wasn’t open before, was it?” Nagisa asked warily, staring worriedly at the wide open window. “Let’s go back to the others.” Karma suggested, grabbing Nagisa’s arm to pull him back towards the group gathered in the lounge. The pair walked back into the lounge, and everyone glanced up at them. “Took you guy’s long enough.” Terasaka grunted. 

He looked at them a bit harder. “What’s with the faces?” Nagisa scratched the back of his neck, “about that… Hara, you locked all the windows in the house, right?” Hara nodded. 

“The window at the end of the hall is wide open.” 

Everyone was silent for a moment. 

“ _What?”_

Bitch-sensei got up from her spot at the edge of the group, dusting herself off. “Let me go have a look.” She walked over to the hallway, some of the group trailing behind her. She went over to the window that was fully open, observing it. 

“Can you open it from the outside, Hara?” Bitch-sensei asked Hara, who was standing beside her with an uncomfortable look on her face. Hara shook her head. “It’s only openable from the inside, and lockable from the inside. Meaning whoever opened it had to have gotten inside elsewhere…” 

“What, and they just opened this window and left?” Sugaya asked uncomfortably from behind her. “How would they have gotten in, though? Everything else is locked, and surely we would have heard something.” 

Bitch-sensei had a hand on her chin, “why would they go through the effort to get inside, only to leave…?” 

“So…someone was in here?” Kanzaki asked nervously, looking behind her as if someone would suddenly pop up. “How the hell did the bastards know where we are?” Terasaka asked, his voice cracking with anger.

“I mean, it’s not like we were being that stealthy when we all gathered here. It would’ve been easy enough to follow one of us.” Karma pointed out, leaning against the wall as he observed the group. “But even surrounded by so many people…are they still trying to go after Nagisa?” Kimura asked, confused. Bitch-sensei crossed her arms, “we better not underestimate them. You brats stay here, I’m going to tell Karasuma.” 

“Wait- we should look around to see if there is a place the person could have entered from.” Kayano had thought, telling the others her idea. Bitch-sensei thought for a moment. “Fine, take a look around, but stick together.” They all nodded, before splitting off into groups to investigate. Nagisa followed after Karma, Hara, Sugaya, Hayami and Chiba who had gone off to the left of the open window, into another small hallway. 

At the end of the small hallways was a set of stairs that led to the second level. The small group trailed after Hara as she went up the staircase, all of them looking around them as if someone would pop out any second. 

Hayami was the first to notice the wide open door that led to the balcony. “Guys.” They turned, seeing her looking at the balcony door that was allowing fresh air to filter into the room. “That’s not meant to be open, is it…?” Sugaya asked timidly. 

“Shit.” Was the reply he received from Hara.

The group huddled back downstairs, and informed Bitch-sensei of their finding. “Well this isn’t good. All right, everyone get into the lounge and I’ll call Karasuma.” She ordered as she quickly dailed in the number for Karasuma in her phone. “This is weird. Are you sure you closed the window, Hara?” Isogai asked her. Hara looked almost offended, “I know I did. I double-checked the entire house.” 

“But the balcony door as well? There’s no way she could have accidentally missed that.” 

Terasaka grunted, “we’re assassins, remember? If anyone comes at us we’ll show them not to underestimate us.” 

“Look at that, the smooth brain has a good point again.” Karma smirked. “WHO YOU CALLING SMOOTH BRAIN?!” 

Bitch-sensei returned, her arms crossed over her chest. “Alright, we’re moving.”

“Moving?” Hara asked, confused. “What? Where?” 

“We’re all going over to somebody else’s house.” 

Sugino’s eyebrows furrowed, “huh? Why?” She rolled her eyes, “clearly they’re either, one: in the house, or two: not in the house but have been. They must know our location and are probably watching us, so we’re going to move to shake them loose.” 

“Won’t they just follow us?” 

Bitch-sensei smirked, “don’t worry, we’ve got it figured out.”

“Where are we going?” Nagisa asked. 

“I can’t tell you right now, but you’ll find out soon enough.” She replied to him, earning wary looks from the others. Bitch-sensei saw the looks on their faces. “Don’t worry, it’s somewhere safe. I think you guys will be happy to go there, I sure am.” She was smirking almost creepily. 

They cringed. “Now we’re even more worried…” 

“How are we going to get there, exactly? There’s quite a large group of us.” Hara pointed out, gesturing at the large group of teenagers gathered in the lounge. “Square man is bringing some of his agents who will be riding cars. We’re going to get you guys there that way.” 

“God, this is such a mess.” Mimura murmured, letting out a tired yawn. Bitch-sensei shrugged, “at least we aren’t staying here, who knows what would’ve happened if we hadn’t discovered the window.” Karasuma came through the front door. “Alright guys, let’s get going.” 

“Not even a greeting?” Bitch-sensei whined, turning to him as he entered. He ignored her, gathering the class and directing them out the door. A line of black cars were parked along the road. Karasuma and a few of his agents were directing them into cars. He came over to Nagisa, bringing him to a car that was parked right out the front of the house. Nagisa stumbled into the large black car, positioning himself by the window. Karasuma had taken a seat in the front with the driver with Karma and Kurahashi joining him in the back. 

The drive was silent, for the most part. Karasuma and the driver would talk occasionally, but would soon fall into silence. It was around ten minutes later when Karasuma was looking out the window that his eyes narrowed. They were stuck in traffic, and the others that were following them were stuck a few cars behind. 

“Why the hell is there so much traffic this late at night?” Karasuma was mumbling angrily.

_Karasuma’s weakness #2: Hates traffic._

They finally made it past the red lights, and the driver took a right turn. Karasuma looked over at him, “you went the wrong way. You were supposed to go left, turn back.” The driver didn’t reply. Karasuma’s eyes narrowed dangerously, as the three in the back looked over at the pair. “Did you not hear me? I said to turn back.” 

It all happened so fast. One moment they were driving along, the next the driver was wielding a steel pipe and was taking a wild swing at Karasuma’s head. Thanks to Karasuma’s fast reflexes, he managed to dodge the attack, grasping the steel pipe in his hand. He pulled violently, in an attempt to disarm the driver, but was met with a fist to the face. His head snapped back, a pained curse slipping between his lips from the attack. 

The car began to swerve as Karasuma and the driver continued to fight, almost smashing into another car, receiving angry car horns. “Someone tell the other’s what's going on!” Karasuma instructed as he wrestled with the driver. 

Kurahashi hurriedly pulled out of her phone, dashing onto the group-chat.

**Ass-class 3E**

**2:39am**

**Hinano Kurahashi:** Guys the driver is crazy! 

**Hinata Okano:** huh? Whats going on? 

**Hinano Kurahashi:** The drivers attacking karasuma, and he took a wrong turn! I think hes working with the kidnappers!

**Kotaro Takebayashi:** wait what?! We’re following you guys right now though, we’re the car behind you!

**Hinano Kurahashi:** that isnt us! U guys have to do something, please this is going rlly bad! 

Karma had jumped up from his seat, and reached forward to assist Karasuma. Nagisa was sitting there, not really sure what to do as he wrapped his hand around the handle of the car door and tried to open it, but it was locked tight. “They don’t know where we’ve gone, they’ve been following the wrong car!” Kurahashi informed them, her eyes widening. 

_What?!_

Karma had reached forward, missing a close blow from the steel pipe as he pulled his fists towards the driver. The driver saw Karma coming, and abruptly pushed a button sitting on his car door. A tainted black window began to slide up between them, separating the driver from the people sitting in the back. There wasn’t any space for Karma to assist Karasuma in the front seat, so he had to pull back to avoid being cut in half by the window. 

“Shit!” He swore, fists smashing angrily on the window that now separated them. “What do we do?!” Kurahashi asked, her fear seeping through her voice. Karma glanced over at Nagisa, before sparing a look at Kurahashi, a feeling of protectiveness rushing over him. Then the front seats went silent, the sound of fighting cutting off. They waited to see if the window would slide down, to see if Karasuma had finished him off, but all was still. 

The car righted itself on the road, continuing it’s straight path. “K-karasuma?” Kurahashi murmured nervously. “D-did he.. No way!” 

“Oi! Let us the hell out of here, bastard!” Karma bashed an angry fist against the window, his eyes glowing red with anger. “I told the group-chat… They said they’re driving around looking for us. They know the numberplate, so..” Kurahashi murmured quietly. 

“Is he just going to drive us somewhere away from the others?” Nagisa asked warily, staring at his reflection in the black window. 

“B-but why is he taking all three of us?” Was Kurahashis question. 

Karma clicked his tongue in annoyance, “I doubt they want you and me. They’re probably just after Nagisa, and we were just unlucky enough to be caught up in their kidnapping.” 

A wave of guilt crashed over Nagisa. Karma narrowed his eyes at him, “oi, don’t start feeling all guilty. This isn’t your fault.” 

He sighed, “the best we can do is sit here and hope one of the other’s finds us.” That’s when Nagisa heard it. The unmistakable sound of gas being filtered into the car. 

“What the-” 

“Cover your mouths!” 

The trio looked around the car, trying to see where the gas was coming from, but it had already begun to smother the back of the car. Kurahashi was on the ground, her free hand wiping over every surface in an attempt to find where the gas was leaking from, but it was no use. She took a breath, and the effect was immediate. Her eyes began to droop, her phone slipping from her hand as she felt her body drop like dead meat. Nagisa’s eyes widened in alarm, seeing the girl pass out on the floor of the car.

He desperately searched the car for where the gas was being released, but he knew it was too late. He tried the door handle again, tried unwinding the window, tried to smash on the window to break it, but nothing was working. Karma had a hand covering his mouth and nose, Nagisa doing the same, but they both needed air. They both knew what would happen when they passed out. They would have _failed._ Nagisa would be taken. 

The two shared a look, as they took a whiff of air. Karma looked enraged, but fearful. Not for himself, but for Nagisa, who looked just as afraid. As he felt himself slowly succumb to the effects of the gas, he wondered where they had gone wrong. 

All he could hope for was that the rest of his classmates were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, let me know you're thoughts and like...theories or some shit idk. I'm tired aight, im going to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this chapter out a lot earlier so uh,,, yay? Anyways, enjoyyy

The ground was soft beneath his hands, mud seeping uncomfortably between his fingers. The red haired boy slowly lifted his head, very aware of the pounding in his skull. His vision swam as he tried to focus his eyes, his surroundings blurring into one green blob. 

Finally, after a frustrating amount of time, his vision focussed and cleared so he could see properly. The first thing he noticed was lots and _lots_ of trees. His eyebrows furrowed, as he turned around him in confusion. Well, he was definitely in a forest, he could tell that much. As he looked around him some more, he took quick notice of the two bodies lying not far from him. 

Scrambling quickly to his feet, he half ran half crawled over to the person that was closest to him, recognising the bright orange hair that was covering the girl’s face. He reached out a hand, shaking the girl. “Oi, wake up.” It took a moment, but soon Kurahashi’s eyes were blinking open. She let out a groan as she very slowly lifted herself off the ground, her hand going up to touch her aching head. Karma didn’t stop to wait for her as he went over to the last person who was still out cold. 

Karma frowned when he saw blood running down Karasuma’s forehead. Roughly, he shook the man in an attempt to wake him up. Kurahashi came over next to him, concern written across her face when she saw the condition their teacher was in. Karma began to grow worried when his teacher wouldn’t wake, but soon the man’s eyes were cracking open. He got up faster than Kurahashi and Karma had, his hand gingerly touching the wound on his head. “Shit.” Was the first thing he cursed out. 

Karma looked around more, his blood running cold. The others seemed to take notice just as Karma had. “Nagisa…” Kurahashi muttered slowly, her eyes widening in realisation. 

Anger bubbled it’s way into Karma’s stomach, the feeling of failure stinging him right in the gut. “Fuck!” He shouted angrily, his fist driving itself into the tree beside him. Bits of bark fluttered harmlessly to the ground. 

Silence descended over the group, as they felt the situation pour onto them. Karasuma stood up, leaning against a tree. He shuffled around in his pocket, pulling out his phone. _They didn’t take it?_

He had no signal. 

_If I have my phone on me, the others should be able to track it._

“W-where are we?” Kurahashi finally asked, looking around at the dark forest surrounding them. It was still night out, the sun yet to grab a hold of the Earth with it’s rays of lights. “The other’s should be able to find us soon, we just have to sit tight for a bit.” That was the last thing that was said between the trio. Kurahashi had asked Karasuma if he was feeling alright, looking worriedly at the wound on his head, but he had simply assured her that he was feeling fine. Karma had found a log to sit on, his fists still clenched in frustration. They weren’t sure how much time had passed, until they heard the sound of shouting in the distance. 

Kurahashi perked up when she heard the familiar voices. “OVER HERE!” She shouted, getting up from her spot on the ground. Soon, the entire group were running towards them, their faces twisted in worry. 

“Guys! Is everyone okay?” Isogai was the first to ask as he ran up to them. Kurahashi nodded, “Karasuma has a head wound, but he seems to be alright.” Everyone turned to the man in question as he walked up to them. “What about everyone here, are you guys okay?” Karasuma asked his students, his eyes scanning over them.

They all nodded. “Karma- is he alright?” Kanzaki asked lightly, taking note of the boy who hadn’t looked up at them even as they arrived. Kurahashi’s smile slowly faded, a feeling of dread and failure washing over her. “W-where’s Nagisa…” Kayano asked slowly. She already knew the answer. Everyone did. 

Kurahashi tried to wish away the tears that she could feel gathering in the corner of her eyes. “W-we’re so sorry… when we woke up, he wasn’t here..” 

“Tell us everything that happened.” Bitch-sensei ordered, coming towards her. So they did. They explained how the driver had attacked Karasuma and how the pair had fought, and how Nagisa, Karma and Kurahashi were cut off from the two when the window had risen between them. “He managed to get the drop on me…” Karasuma had admitted, his eyes narrowing dangerously. 

“We didn’t get a chance to do anything else before a gas was released and we all…passed out.” Kurahashi finished.

“And they… Took him, didn’t they?” Okano asked. She nodded. Silence fell over the group, the only sound being the rush of wind that passed between the trees. They had all worked so hard to make sure this _wouldn’t_ happen. Where the hell did it all go so wrong? 

“We should get going…standing around here won’t do us any good.” Bitch-sensei advised, rubbing her bare arms as the wind sent a shiver down her spine. She was met with gloomy nods, as everyone turned and began the slow trek out of the forest. Karma slowly sat up, trailing after the group with his hands dug into his pockets. He stared at the ground, his body so tense you could snap it in half. 

The walk back towards the road where the black cars were parked was silent and slow. The class already felt _wrong_ without the presence of their blue-haired friend. Silently, they entered the cars they had originally been assigned. The drivers who had waited in the cars didn’t bother speaking to them, already sensing that they had failed.

It didn’t take them long to reach the destination they were all supposed to originally go to. As they exited the cars, they were quick to figure out the place they had landed themselves at was none other than Karasuma’s house. On any other day, the class would have been overly excited and would have annoyed the hell out of their teacher about being able to enter his home but they were so quiet you could hear each puff of breath that escaped their mouths. 

Karasuma went ahead, unlocking the small building for everyone to enter. They gathered in Karasuma’s lounge, all finding spots to crash down onto. The lounge wasn’t anything special, and was only just large enough to allow all the students to lie down. Some of them collapsed in chairs in the kitchen, gloomily resting their heads on their arms. 

  
It was silent for a while. Karasuma had disappeared into his room, and was arguing angrily with someone over the phone, presumably about the agent who had betrayed him. Bitch-sensei was standing outside his room, listening in on the conversation, her face twisted into an unhappy scowl. Karma was sitting in the furthest corner in the living room, his head hung low as he sat with his arms resting tiredly on his legs. He didn’t have the energy to do...anything, really. The rest of the class was in similar states.

They hadn’t even noticed when Koro-sensei had suddenly erupted into the house. His small eyes swept over the students, and he was quick to note the missing presence of Nagisa. He didn’t say anything to his students as he flew back out the door, in a desperate attempt to search for Nagisa before it was too late. 

They sat there for an hour. 

For an hour they held onto the faint hope that Koro-sensei would return with Nagisa, and that this whole nightmare would come to an end. 

But life was never that easy. 

They all glanced up at Koro-sensei as he re-entered the lounge, his tentacles drooping in failure. “I’m sorry… I couldn’t find him.” Nobody replied. A few students began to tear up, the realisation that they’re friend was truly missing hitting them full force. It was the only sound that broke through the quiet. 

Terasaka scowled, the silence finally getting to him. The silence was too _loud._ He stood up from his spot on the floor, a few students directing their gaze towards him. “Are you all just going to sit here and mope forever?!” He asked harshly, his voice cutting through the stillness. 

“Now’s not the time, Terasaka…” Nakamura muttered quietly, her usual happy attitude gone and replaced with just a husk of her usual self.

“I don’t know about you all, but I’m not going to continue to sit here and cry over this.” Terasaka turned around to leave, but a hand roughly grabbed him by the wrist. Terasaka turned, seeing Karma who had grabbed him. His nails were digging into his wrist, a dangerous expression covering his face. 

“What, so you’re just going to forget about him and leave?” His voice was low. Dangerous. Daring Terasaka to fight him.

Terasaka levelled him with an equally frustrated glare. “Forget about him? Of fucking course not!” 

“Then why are you walking away?!”

“Because sitting here crying isn’t going to help us find him!” 

Karma’s grip loosened slightly on Terasaka’s wrist. “Huh?” 

He pulled his wrist out of Karma’s grip, “you need to pull your head out of your ass. Stop sitting here crying over what you could have done, and do something now before it’s too fucking late.” 

Karma looked away from him, his eyes staring at the ground with an almost defeated look on his face. “What, you’re just going to give up already? What the hell happened to the Karma who would shove his nose wherever he wanted just to get his way?” 

“He was _right_ there. Yet I still failed to protect him.” 

“Then don’t make that same mistake! Do something now, protect him now, before it’s too late!” Kurahashi slowly sat up from where she had taken residence on the couch. “He’s right. We may have failed, but we should at least try to do something now while we still can.” 

Hearing the argument that had happened, the others began to lift their heads, their exhaustion from the long night wearing them thin. However, a new found spark of motivation had lit itself inside their hearts. “Ah, screw this. Sitting here is more exhausting than actually doing something. I’m with Terasaka.” Yoshida pushed himself up from the ground, joining Terasaka where he was standing. 

Koro-sensei beamed, seeing his students get up and join Terasaka. “Terasaka is right, students. They had the audacity to take one of our own. They should learn what happens when they do that. Karasuma soon came out of his room, his annoyed gaze directed at the phone in his hand. However, when he looked up, he saw all of his students standing, determined looks crossing their faces. “What-” 

“Don’t try to stop us, Karasuma-sensei. We’re going to get Nagisa back. Please.” Kurahashi spoke up, levelling Karasuma with a determined face. 

He paused. “I wasn’t going to stop you.”

A few students sighed in relief at that. He put his phone back in his pocket, leaning against the wall. “I was going to ask what’s the plan?” They all looked over at Koro-sensei, who was looking thoughtful. “I have some ideas in mind on where we can start.” 

  
Terasaka turned back to Karma, who was looking at the ground with an indecipherable look covering his face. “Are you going to help, or are you going to give up?” He asked. Karma looked up. Bloodlust poured off the red-headed boy, his eyes glowing red with fury. “I’m going to kill those bastards.” 

Terasaka smirked, along with the others.

“Let’s get him back.” 

* * *

Consciousness came in the form of a pain pounding restlessly through his head. His ears were ringing endlessly, rendering him unable to hear properly around him. 

However, he could very clearly feel the cold seeping through his bones, and the exhaustion that was weighing them down. At first he figured he had just completed a training regimen assigned by Karasuma, and he was lying in his bed relaxing. 

Only, last time he checked his bed wasn’t _this_ uncomfortable. 

Slowly and forcefully, he blinked open his eyes, only to squint uncomfortably at the bright white light that abruptly stabbed his vision. Everything was blurry and unfocused. He pulled on his arm so he could wipe his eyes clear, but was quick to notice he couldn’t move his arm. 

  
He tried moving the other arm, but found it was also immobile. He blinked rapidly, his confusion evident as he waited for his vision to clear. What he saw was definitely _not_ what he expected. 

Around him was a painfully white room. The ceiling, floor and walls were all covered in white tiles, and the lights shining above him only made the room brighter and more painful on his eyes. He looked down at his arms and found out they were tied to a metal chair. It didn’t take him long to find out his legs were in the same position, only they were tied uncomfortably to the legs of the chair, rendering him immobile. 

Then all the memories came rushing back to him at once. The sleepover, the car ride, the gas, falling unconscious… 

_Okay. This is fine. I’ve just been kidnapped and now I’m tied to some chair in some weird looking place…yep, this is completely fine._

He looked around a bit more, until his eyes landed on the table that was sitting not far from him. On the table were needles, knives, scissors, syringes.. 

_Have I been dropped into a horror movie or something?!_

He wasn’t exactly sure how long he sat there for, trying to ignore the shivers wracking his body and the headache that had taken residence in his head. He was still wearing the clothing he had worn for PJ’s, that being a simple white shirt and a black pair of black pyjama shorts. He couldn’t help but worry for his classmates. Was Karasuma okay? What about Karma and Kurahashi… and the rest of his class?

He didn’t get any more time to ponder over this, as he heard a door open from behind him. His body tensed as he listened to the clicking of someone’s footsteps as someone walked towards him. Soon, a person appeared in his vision. They were wearing a white lab coat that barely fit them, tight black pants and clean-looking brown shoes. 

He stared at the back of their head as they fiddled around with the items on the table, not paying Nagisa any mind. Soon, they turned around, their face expressionless. They had short light brown hair that was turning grey, and a pair of glasses settled on their nose. They looked to be in their fifties, possible their sixties. 

The mysterious man walked over to Nagisa, a long needle nestled in his hand. _Do I say something?_

Nagisa came to the quick conclusion that he should indeed say something as the man went to stick the needle in Nagisa’s wrist. “Wait, what are you doing-”

Too late there was now a sharp needle piercing his skin. He flinched uncomfortably as his skin tickled in pain as the needle descended, watching in discomfort as blood was drawn from his body and into the syringe. 

Finally, the man pulled the long needle out of his skin, examining his blood in the syringe before making his way back over to the table full of ‘tools.’ Nagisa was contemplating if he should say something. Social anxiety be damned, this guy just took his blood without his permission. As far as he was concerned, that was a big no-no. 

“Um… Excuse me? Who are you?” _Alright, starting off simple, let’s see if he answers._

Of course, as expected, he received no reply. He felt a twinge of frustration as he continued to stare at the man. “Oi, where the hell am I?” _A bit more aggressive._

Silence.

_Oh, for god's sake._ “Hey, answer me!” 

He turned around, levelling Nagisa with an unhappy frown. Nagisa glared just as annoyed back at him. “My name is Mr. Seiichi. You’re in a lab. Happy?” Was his straightforward reply. 

_Happy? Of course I’m not, you’re the one who’s holding me here against my will and stealing my blood._

He must have said that out loud, because Mr. Seiichi was giving him a very unimpressed look. “Look kid, you might as well accept your situation because you're going to be here for a while.” Nagisa decided he definitely did not like this man. “Why am I here?” He settled on. He may as well ask as many questions while he still had the chance. 

“I don’t have the authority to tell you that.” 

_Of course he doesn’t._

He didn’t get the chance to ask the man any more questions, as he was walking off, the syringe holding _his_ blood still in his hand. He heard the door shut behind him as the man left, leaving Nagisa alone in the brightly lit room. 

_Great. This is just great. I’m stuck in some lab and now they’re taking my blood. Although I feel like that isn’t nearly the worst thing they’re going to do._

At this point, he would prefer to be bashed against a table by his mother than be in his current situation. If he thought having an octopus as a teacher was weird, then… Well, that was probably weirder than this situation. Or maybe not. God, he’s already going mad. 

He looked around himself some more, trying to see if there was anything he could use to escape or give him some hint as to where he was, but the rest of the room was completely empty. For such a wide-spaced room, it was certainly empty. 

  
A nugget of worry nestled itself into his stomach as he thought of his classmates. _What if they took them as well and they were being held somewhere in here?_

All he could hope was that they were okay, safe from these people grasps. He didn’t want to grab onto the hope that they would come and rescue him. He didn’t want them to risk their lives just for him. He didn’t think he was important enough to have his classmates come for him. 

As these thoughts bombarded his brain, he couldn’t help the faint wish at the back of his mind that they would come for him. 

* * *

The class had soon begun the mission ‘save their classmate,’ as Koro-sensei had named it. Karasuma had split the class into three groups. 

Group one who consisted of Koro-sensei, Hara, Sugaya, Kataoka, Kurahashi, Mimura, Sugino, Maehara and Chiba would be going back to Hara’s house to investigate, and would also be going along the road Nagisa and the others had travelled along in search of clues.

  
Group two who had Itona, Nakamura, Kayano, Takebayashi, Hayami, Okuda and Yoshida would be staying back at Karasuma’s apartment. They were to search with Ritsu, looking over cameras that surrounded the area and to do more research on Shiro and any other suspects. 

Finally, group three was where Karasuma found himself sitting with Karma, Terasaka, Kanzaki, Kimura, Fuwa and Isogai, who were all gathered around the dining table sitting near Karasuma’s kitchen.

The other students who were left went with Bitch-sensei to inform Nagisa’s mother of the situation, who should soon be home from her business trip. 

Group two was settled in the lounge, laptops scattered around them as they helped Ritsu overlook the area through security cameras. So far, the only thing they had found was footage of the car the three had been swerving on the road, before it righted itself and continued, suddenly disappearing from the camera’s views. They were currently working on finding out which way it went. 

Karasuma was looking through files of everything they knew about Shiro along with the people in group three. That’s when he found something interesting. 

“Shiro had a fiance?” He mumbled, looking over the information that was displayed on his laptop. “Why the hell would anyone wanna marry someone like him?” Terasaka scowled, glancing over at the man’s screen. Karasuma’s eyes narrowed curiously at the name. _Aguri Yukimura._

_Why is that name familiar?_

“Wait a minute, Aguri Yukimura?” Kanzaki was looking at the name presented on the paper, a look of surprise covering her face. “That’s our old teacher!” She said in shock, her eyebrows raising. 

“Yukimura-sensei? You mean the teacher that taught us for a few weeks before suddenly disappearing?” Isogai asked, faintly remembering their old teacher. “That seems to be the case.” Karasuma murmured. 

  
“Why...why was she engaged to someone like Shiro?” Kimura asked, confused. From what he remembered, their old teacher was a kind-hearted woman who treated their class with respect and affection. As far as he was concerned, Shiro was the _opposite_ of her. 

Karasuma thought for a moment. “Hey Ritsu, do you have any files on Aguri Yukimura?” Ritsu appeared on his laptop screen, her bright eyes looking up at the man. “Let me check.” A few moments passed, before a file appeared on his screen. “This is what I found.” 

The file showed a picture of their old teacher, along with basic information such as her birth-date, occupation and so forth. Karasuma’s eyebrows furrowed. “That’s odd… It doesn’t say anything about her relationship to Shiro.” Fuwa glanced over at him, putting down the paper she was looking over. “Why?” 

“Maybe they didn’t want the public knowing of their relationship?” 

“But why? What were they trying to hide..?” Karasuma asked no one in particular. 

“How will looking into her help us with finding Nagisa?” Kimura asked, confused. 

“She’s connected to Shiro, there must be something more there. Maybe we can find more on Shiro if we look into her.” Karma clicked his fingers, a thought coming to his mind. “She was a teacher at our school, right? Maybe there are handwritten files of her there containing more information.” Karasuma thought about it. 

“Would the school have more information on her than the web though?” Was Isogai’s question. 

Karasuma clicked his tongue, “The principal is the type of man to want to know _everything_ about who he’s hiring. I wouldn’t be surprised if there was more information about her there.” 

“So all we have to do is break into the school and steal her files, right?” Karma asked breezily. “You make it sound like that’s an easy thing to do…” Terasaka muttered slowly, his head resting tiredly on his hand. Karasuma let out a sigh, “it seems so. However, I don’t imagine walking into the school will be the easiest thing to do. There are security measures set up.” 

“You’re underestimating us, Sensei. I’m sure we can get in and out without getting caught.” 

Karasuma looked at Karma for a long moment. While the boy seemed confident, he could tell he was just determined to do anything he could for his friend. With that determination pushing everyone in the class forward, he was sure the group could achieve anything. 

“Alright.” He leaned forward, gathering their attention. “Here’s the plan.”

They sat in a group of bushes that were settled just inside the school gates. The sun was just beginning to rise, shining rays of light onto the dark environment. Each person had what they needed to do. With a dash, the group departed, running low across the ground quickly to avoid detection. 

Karasuma had given each of them a task for what they needed to do, and where they needed to go. Isogai and Kimura were to investigate the teacher’s lounge in search of files containing information about Aguri Yukimura, or any other information they could find. Kanzaki and Fuwa were to act as lookouts, to warn the boys in case someone entered the school, using the ear-pieces Karasuma had supplied each of them with.

Terasaka and Karma went to the principal's office in search of her files.

And so far the plan was going well. The two girls who had stationed themselves in hiding spots at the front of the school to report if they see anybody, but it was clear so they gave the boys the right to get into the school. They had found a good spot to enter at the back of the school, using the window that was attached to an abandoned classroom that was no longer in use. 

“Alright, we’re in.” Kimura muttered into the earpiece, before the boys separated to go to where they needed to go. 

Isogai felt slightly unnerved by how quiet the school was. Normally it was loud, and bustling with students and teachers, but now it was quiet and almost eerie, shadows still sitting in corners as the sun slowly rose to claim them. Kimura felt the same, but the boys didn’t say anything to each-other as they made their way quietly to the teacher’s lounge, making sure to stay away from the cameras. 

Karma was running ahead of Terasaka, who was trailing after him making sure to look around cautiously for anyone who may be in the building. After climbing countless flights of stairs, the pair found themselves outside the principal's office. “Kanzaki, can you tell Ritsu to shut off the camera’s in the teacher’s lounge and principal's office?” Karma asked, as him and Terasaka waited outside the doors. 

“Of course.” They waited in silence for a few moments. “All done. You have at least ten minutes, hurry.” 

Unfortunately, they only had a short amount of time to shut off the cameras as the school’s security was locked tight, making it difficult for Ritsu to hack. They had all agreed they should use the ten minute mark purely for searching in their areas. Not wasting another moment the two boys went into the office, closing the doors behind them. “It’s even more empty than I last remember.” Terasaka muttered in discomfort, the room almost completely covered in darkness. 

  
Karma went over to the man’s desk, and Terasaka went to the shelves lining the wall on the left. Without a word, they began to look through everything they could in search of the teacher’s files. 

Meanwhile, Isogai and Kimura were looking through the teacher’s lounge. Dozens of desks were connected to each-other in the large space, papers and other office supplies spread lazily over them. Isogai was walking past each desk, reading the names on them before moving onto the next one. 

“Isogai- over here!” Kimura whispered harshly to the boy from the other end of the room, drawing Isogai’s attention. He hurried over to him, “did you find something?” 

Kimura nodded, pointing to the desk he was standing by. A name was written at the end of the desk on a printed piece of paper: Aguri Yukimura. 

“This must be her old desk from before she came to teach our class…” Isogai muttered. “Let’s take a look and see if we can find anything.” Kimura opened the draws connected to her desk, but they were mostly empty. There were some small souvenirs and papers regarding some of the students, but that was it. 

“Kimura, take a look at this.” Kimura glanced over at Isogai, who was holding a photo. On the photo was their teacher, and a girl who had long dark brown hair. “Is that her sister?” Kimura asked, confused. “I didn’t know she had a sister.” 

Isogai pocketed the photo, “I don’t know if this will be any help, but I think we should hold onto it.” Kimura nodded in agreement. 

Meanwhile, back at the principal's office, the two boys weren’t having a lot of luck. “Shit- are we sure the teacher’s files are in here?” Terasaka asked, frustrated as he began looking through yet another set of files that ended up just being on students. “Yes, Karasuma was certain. Just keep looking.” 

The atmosphere in the room was uncomfortable. Karma hated the feeling that he _owed_ Terasaka for getting him to act. However, he couldn’t just not say anything anymore. It was pissing him off. “Oi, Terasaka.” He began. Said boy turned and glanced at him with an eyebrow raised. “I’m only saying this once, so listen.” 

Terasaka paused, giving the boy his attention. "As much as I don’t want to admit it, you pulled my head out of my ass earlier. I guess you can sometimes be useful.” 

A cocky smirk made it’s way to Terasaka’s face. “Is that a thank-you I’m hearing from non other than Akabane?” 

“Tsk, you’re still a smooth-brained minion who’s only interesting feature is your new-found obsession for maids.” He replied casually, going back to looking for the files. 

“What- you little!” 

Then he found it. Stashed away on the principal's desk on the bottom draw was a folder containing information on all the teacher’s. “I got it.” 

Terasaka growled out a line of curses, before quickly shutting the cupboard he was looking in as he went over to Karma. The two began to look through the files, before a familiar name appeared. “Perfect, we got it. Now let’s get the hell out of here.” Terasaka suggested, shoving the rest of the files back into the drawer as Karma grabbed the few pages that regarded information on Aguri Yukimura. 

Only as they turned, they saw a familiar person standing in the doorway, an unhappy scowl covering their face.

“What the hell are you two doing here?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the basis of this story planned out so hopefully my updating schedule wont be too slow, but we shall see. Let me know what you thought of this chapter! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up splitting this chapter in half because it was too long, so the next chapter should be out pretty soon. Anywho, enjoy :)

“What the hell are you two doing here?” 

Standing there in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest was none other than Gakushu Asano. Terasaka could already feel his blood boil angrily just looking at the smug bastard. The three boys stared at each-other for at least a minute, until Asano stomped forward, his unhappy scowl still settled on his face. 

“Answer my question, what the hell are you two doing here?” He stopped until he was right in front of the pair.  Karma couldn’t help but smirk at the strawberry blonde, the files of Aguri Yukimura tucked firmly under his arm. “Just doing some research. You?” 

Asano raised an eyebrow at him. “Research, huh? Of course you just needed to break into the school to do research, right?” Karma merely shrugged, “what can I say, it’s important.” 

Terasaka looked at the pair that were staring each-other down. “Great, we all got to have a chat but we should be heading off now.” Terasaka grabbed Karma by the arm and was going to pull him towards the door, but Asano roughly grabbed ahold of Terasaka’s shoulder, stopping him. 

“I don’t think you two realise, but you are breaking and entering. Not to mention you’re also stealing from the  _ principal.  _ It would be unprofessional of me to let you two go.”  Terasaka scowled, shoving the boy’s arm off of his shoulder. “What the hell are you doing here then? Aren’t you technically breaking and entering as well?” 

Asano scoffed, “the chairman knows I’m here, so unlike you two I didn’t  _ break in _ . And my business here does not concern you.” Terasaka’s eye twitched in frustration. 

_ We don’t have time for this! _

He was about to yell at him, but Karma cut him off. His typical cocky smirk was replaced with a serious look in his eyes. He seemed to be calculating Asano with a cold, distant look. “I don’t care why you’re here. If you don’t let us pass then I will force my way through.” 

Asano raised an eyebrow at the new vibe Karma was giving off. “Who the hell stepped on your parade? Are you so desperate that you resort to violence when you know the outcome won’t be pleasant?” 

“I think you very well know what I’ll do, no matter the outcome.”  Asano tilted his head, looking at the boy with a faint feeling of curiosity. “I must say, I’m impressed you two managed to break into the school.”

Terasaka raised an eyebrow at him as he continued, “It’s also strange you didn’t wait until Monday when the school is actually open.” 

“We don’t have the damn time, now let us pass.” Terasaka cut in.

“I’m not going to pass until I know what you two are stealing, and why you’re stealing it.” 

“We’re not going to tell you asshat, now move!” 

“Are you both so damn desperate?” 

A dangerous look flashed through Karma’s eyes. 

“Of course I’m fucking desperate!”

Asano looked taken aback at the sudden outrage, looking at Karma with wide eyes. Normally Karma hid his true emotions under a careful mask, which is how he always manages to somehow piss people off with his cocky attitude. If all it took was some lowly threats to make Karma snap, then clearly something serious was going on that Asano was unaware of.

And he wanted to know what.

“And what is it that you so desperately needed from my old man’s office, hm?” 

Karma composed himself, his heated glare staring Asano down. “We took some files. Happy?” 

Asano clicked his tongue impatiently. “Files of what?” 

Terasaka glanced nervously at his phone where the countdown until the camera’s would switch back on ticked. They only had a few minutes to get past Asano, and with the way things were going they weren’t going to make it. 

“Okay, look, we seriously need to go, okay? Our business doesn’t concern you. I’m sure what we’re doing right now is a lot more important than whatever shit you are doing.” Terasaka tried cutting in. Asano looked doubtful. “Well, considering I caught you two breaking into my father’s school, I dare say this business  _ does  _ concern me.” 

Terasaka opened his mouth to retaliate, but was cut off. 

“I could also argue what I’m currently doing is more important. Certainly more important than stealing a few petty files.” 

Karma scoffed in disbelief. “I’m sure taking a little walk around your daddy's school is more important than what we’re doing.” 

Asano shook his head in frustration.  _ This isn’t going anywhere.  _

“Let me make a deal with you two.” He proposed. 

The two boys already disliked the sound of yet another deal. “What?”

“If you put those files away and leave now, I’ll turn a blindeye to this encounter and let you leave freely.”  Karma did not look at all convinced. “Of course you’d do that. You’re known for being so kind, aren’t you?” 

“Make up your mind.” 

Terasaka nudged Karma, showing him that they had very little time left to leave. However, Karma wasn’t going to give up that easily. “How about we take a photo of these files and we’ll be on our way?”  Asano seemed to consider this, before a sly smirk made it’s way to his face. “Fine. I’ll let you do that. On one condition.” 

Terasaka and Karma gave him a dubious frown. 

“Tell me what you need those files for, and then I’ll let you both leave.” 

Terasaka angrily stomped towards him. “Argh, for god’s sake how many times do we have to tell you? This isn’t your business-” 

“I think we already went over that it is indeed my business.” 

“Why the hell do you have to stick your nose into everything? Just let us go, goddamnit!” 

“When I see two 3E students breaking into the school and stealing, how do you expect me to just let you go?” 

“This is more important than whatever rivalry our class and your ass have going on!” 

“I never said this was about that.” 

“Let us through-” 

“Tell me what the files are for.” 

“I will fucking punch you, we’re not answering that question-” 

“If you tell me, I’ll let you through.” 

“We’re not-” 

Karma suddenly fisted Asano’s shirt in his hands. He towered over Asano, his fist tightening as he stared into his eyes. It was like looking directly into the eyes of a demon. 

His voice was low, growling with ferocity. “So we can get back our friend who’s been kidnapped by a group of scum. Happy?” 

Asano blinked. 

_ Not what I was expecting. _

The room was silent. Karma still had his hand fisted in Asano’s shirt, his breathing deep and uncontrolled. Terasaka looked between the two. He didn’t like having to ask for permission, but he could give up some of his pride if it would help his friend. “Please Asano, just let us through.” 

A moment passed. Asano scowled, pushing Karma off of him. “Fine.” 

“Please, just- wait what?” 

“I’ve never seen you two so desperate before. In all honesty, It’s kind of pathetic to watch. If two blockheads like you two managed to find someone you care so much about, only for them to be taken… I can’t stop you both from wanting to get them back.” 

He paused at the dumbfounded looks he was receiving. “I don’t understand why you need those files for helping them, but...I suppose I can’t stop you if it will help.” 

They were both surprised by the way Asano was willing to finally let them leave. “Seriously?” Teraska asked in doubt. Asano rolled his eyes, “hurry up and take the files, before I change my mind.” Karma and Terasaka shared a look, before walking past the boy and out the door. 

Asano’s eyebrows furrowed further in deep thought. “Wait.” He called out, making the two boys pause in worry.  _ He’s not reconsidering, is he? _

Asano moved so he was standing in the doorway. He considered what he was about to say for a moment, before making up his mind.

“Allow me to help you.” 

“Huh?” 

“I said, allow me to help you.” 

“Yeah, we heard you the first time, why the hell would you want to help us?” Terasaka asked in confusion. 

“I could be of help to you. Besides, one of my father’s students is now missing, so I’m sure he wouldn’t want that.” 

Karma smirked at him, “oh, so you want to get praise from you daddy?” 

“Quite the opposite, actually. Imagine how the media will react when they find out a student from Kunugigaoka Junior High was kidnapped. I’m sure the press will be down the chairman’s throat. But wait- the principal's son managed to save the boy?” An unsettling smile covered Asano’s face. “Clearly he’s more capable than the chairman if he managed to save him!” 

Karma and Terasaka shared a disturbed frown. “Is he good…?” Terasaka asked Karma quietly. Karma didn’t reply, his eyes narrowing at the strawberry blonde. “Why should we accept your help?” Karma asked skeptically.

“Because I’m sure I could find your friend.” 

Terasaka scoffed in disbelief, “it isn’t as simple as you think.” 

Karma felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He glanced down at it, seeing a message from Isogai to hurry out of the school and meet them outside. He looked back up at Asano, “this has been nice but we should be heading off now.” 

Asano stayed quiet for a moment. “Do you want my help or not?”

“I doubt we’ll need it.” 

“Yes or no?”

Terasaka and Karma shared a look. Even if it was Asano, having another mind on the case could assist them. Terasaka nodded, earning a resigned sigh from Karma. “Fine.” 

Asano smiled. “Great.” Karma looked very unhappy. “Alright, we’re leaving now. We can discuss this later.” 

Asano nodded, before the two turned and jogged away, the file tucked carefully under Karma’s arm. Asano watched them leave, an indecipherable look covering his face.  It didn’t take long until the pair had made it outside, climbing back out through the window they had gone through to get inside the school. Isogai and Kimura were standing outside waiting for them. 

Kimura looked up when he saw the pair, “finally! What took you guys so long?” 

Terasaka grunted, “we ran into someone.” Isogai’s eyes widened worriedly. “You got caught?” 

“I guess. We sorted it out though, don’t worry.” 

“Sorted it out?” 

Karma shoved the file into Isogai’s arms, “we’ll explain later, let’s just get out of here first.” 

* * *

It didn’t take long until the group that had been created to investigate Hara’s house arrived at their destination. They had split the group in half so they could investigate the inside of Hara’s house and the area along the road. 

Koro-sensei, Hara, Sugino, Chiba and Kurahashi had scattered around Hara’s house, investigating everything they could. Chiba was staring at the window that Karma and Nagisa had first found wide open, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It’s clear the window had been opened from where Chiba was standing, but how did they originally get into the house?

Kurahashi and Hara were in a similar state of confusion, looking at the wide open balcony door, which could also only be opened from the inside.  Hara had her hand on her chin, “this is odd. How’d they open it? You got any ideas, Kurahashi?” 

Kurahashi was silent, her eyes aimlessly staring at the door. “Kurahashi?” Hara tried again, earning a startled reaction from the girl. “Oh! Sorry, what did you say?” 

Hara’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Hey… Are you okay?” 

Kurahashi looked at her, “huh?” 

“I mean, what happened would have been spooky...are you sure you're feeling alright?”  Kurahashi rubbed her arms, a pained expression crossing her face. “I’m not gonna deny that I was scared, and I’m still a little shaken, but It’s not really that…” 

Hara’s eyes softened already knowing what she was talking about. “Tt’s not your fault, Kurahashi.” A sad frown tugged at Kurahashi’s lips. “I just feel so useless. He was  _ right  _ there, y'know?” 

Hara hummed as she considered what to say. She moved so she was standing in front of the Kurahashi, her hands landing on her shoulders. Kurahashi glanced up at Hara as she began to speak. 

“Considering the situation you guys found yourself in, it would have been carefully planned and almost impossible to get out of. I can’t tell you not to blame yourself, because I know that if I was in your position I’d be feeling the same, but I can confidently tell you that you aren’t useless, far from it” 

Kurahashi began to tear up, her arms suddenly wrapping themselves around Hara’s shoulders in a tight hug. “God, I really hope we get him back. I really  _ really  _ want to save him.” She sobbed into Hara’s neck, her shoulders shaking.

“I do to…” 

Hara tightened her grip on the girl as she cried into her neck, her shoulders shaking with grief. 

Back downstairs, Koro-sensei was overlooking the area the class had stayed for the night. His eyes ran over the mess of mattresses, blankets and pillows scattered mercilessly on the living room floor. By the kitchen, flour was spread everywhere, covering both the kitchen bench and floor.  _ My students are such good bakers. _

There was a batch of cookies sat on the bench as well, situated on a few white plates. Sugino came over to him, his eyes drooping tiredly. “We’re completely lost, sensei…” A yawn escaped his mouth. Koro-sensei’s eyes softened as he looked at his student. The majority of them hadn’t gotten any sleep, and now they were desperately running around town trying everything in their might to rescue their classmate. As much as he wanted to advise them all to rest, he knew none of them would listen. 

Sugino stood by his teacher for a moment, before a confused look crossed his face. “Hey sensei… Why aren’t we calling the police?” 

“Didn’t we go over this earlier?” Koro-sensei asked curiously. 

Sugino was looking completely out of it, his eyes blinking in confusion. “Uh… I dunno.” 

“We discussed it would be better if we left it to us and the help of Karasuma’s agents, as they are aware of the full situation with Shiro, myself and the assassination classroom. Bringing in the police would only bring questions about us, and chances are they’d find out something they shouldn’t or they’d get in the way.” 

“Huh.” Sugino replied simply. They stood in silence for a few more moments, Sugino’s frown deepening as he got lost in thought. Koro-sensei put a tentacle on Sugino’s shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts. “Are you doing okay?” He asked him. 

Sugino looked at the ground. “I’m fine.” 

Koro-sensei looked unconvinced. “I know Nagisa would be grateful you’re all doing this for him.” 

“I just feel like I’m not doing much to help, y’know? And I can’t stop thinking about what will happen if we’re too late…” Sugino admitted, his arms wrapping themselves around his body for comfort. “He’s always been there for me and now that he’s gone I’m worried I won’t be able to repay him for everything he’s done…” 

“I think you just being his friend is all he needs.” 

Sugino looked confused, looking up at his teacher. “What do you mean?” 

“You have nothing to repay him for. You being there for him as a friend is the only repayment he needs.” 

“You think so?” Sugino asked for confirmation, seeming doubtful. He nodded, “you’ve done more for him than you might think, Sugino.”  He blinked in surprise, his lips lifting into a small smile. “I hope so…” 

“What you’re all doing for him is proof of how much you all care. I’m proud of each and every one of you.” 

A look of determination covered his face. “We’re going to get him back.” 

Koro-sensei’s smile widened, “I believe we will.” 

“We should continue searching.” Sugino suggested, motivated to get Nagisa back.

“Let me take a look at the window and balcony door.” Koro-sensei inquired, earning a nod from Sugino as he agreed. The two joined Chiba who was looking curiously at the window, deep in thought. 

Sugino walked over to him, “found anything, Chiba?” 

Chiba stayed silent for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing. “I don’t think the person broke in…”  Sugino looked at him in confusion. “Eh? Are you saying it was one of us?” 

He shook his head, “no.” Sugino titled his head, “then what do you mean?” 

“I mean I don’t think they broke the window or balcony door in order to get inside. They were already inside.”  Koro-sensei hummed, his tentacle landing on his chin. “A likely theory.” 

Sugino’s face looked nervous. “Are you saying they were here before Hara locked everything?” 

He nodded. “That’s my theory, yes.” Sugino shivered uncomfortably.  _ Was the person really here the entire time, and we were completely unaware?  _

“May I have a look?” Koro-sensei asked. Chiba nodded, stepping away from the window so Koro-sensei could observe. He leaned down, before reaching out with his nose to see what he could smell. At first he thought there was nothing there, no smell to give him any clues or hints. 

Then his nose picked up the scent of a particular person. He leaned back up, confused. “That’s strange…” 

“What is?” Sugino asked, not liking the worried look on Koro-sensei’s face. “That smell… It reminds me of Karasuma.”  Sugino and Chiba looked alarmed. “Karasuma?!” 

“Are you saying Karasuma is the one who opened the window and door?”

“Wait, Karasuma?” Kurahashi and Hara had just descended the stairs, walking in on their conversation.  Koro-sensei quickly tried to settle them down, “I’m only saying the smell is similar to him.” 

“Was Karasuma in this area of the house at all?” 

“I don’t think so, he was only in the living area with us.” 

“Did someone somehow mask themselves with his scent?” 

“Oh!” Kurahashi spoke up, her eyes lighting up as a theory came to her mind. Everyone looked over at her, “did you think of something?” Chiba asked.  “Hear me out. Remember how earlier when I was texting you all I said that the driver went crazy, and it turns out he was one of the bad guys?” 

They nodded slowly, “yeah…?” 

“Think about it, that man  _ was  _ one of Karasuma’s agents. One of the agents that was by the house before we had all arrived. Before the  _ house was locked. _ ” 

“Are you saying that’s the guy that did all this?” Koro-sensei asked, pride already beaming through him as he listened to his students' theories.  Kurahashi nodded, “if the scent Koro-sensei smelled is similar to Karasuma’s, it would make sense, considering him and his agents wear the same clothing, ride the same cars, and so on.” 

Hara still looked skeptical. “So… You’re saying he entered my house without me knowing and he hid, waiting until one of us would notice the opened window and door?” 

She shrugged, “it makes sense.” 

“Why would he aimlessly open the window and door and then leave? Why not do more, considering he had the advantage of surprise?” 

“He wanted to lure you guys out of the house.” 

Everyone turned and looked at Koro-sensei who had spoken.  “They would have wanted to split you all up so it would be easier to pick off Nagisa, so he did something as simple as opening the door and window to make you guys leave the house in order to do that.” 

Everyone couldn’t help but droop at the mention of Nagisa’s name. 

“We fell right into his trap…” 

“Say, if we can somehow get ahold of that traitor, we could get ourselves some important information.” Sugino tried pointing out.  “Yeah, but how would we manage to find him? He’s a traitor now, he’s probably off showering himself in money Shiro gave him for his ‘hard work.’” 

Kurahashi scowled unhappily. “I can’t believe he went against us… Who the hell is he, supporting a kidnapping? If I ever see him I’m going to shove my fist so far up his-” 

Hara patted her on the back, laughing awkwardly, “we get it, Kurahashi. I agree though.” 

Koro-sensei looked down at them. “Allow me to go investigate the balcony door as well to see if our theory is correct.” 

“Good idea.” 

Meanwhile the group by the road was having less luck.

Sugaya stared blankly at Maehara who was shoving his face into the ground, a thoughtful look on his face. “Maehara- you’re not a dog. You won’t be able to ‘smell out’ where the car went.” 

“My sense of smell is immaculate.” Maehara replied simply. Kataoka walked over, letting out an exhausted sigh. “Maehara, are you even taking this seriously?”  Maehara looked upset at that question. “Of course I am. At Least I’m not just standing around aimlessly staring at the road.” 

“It’s kind of hard to actually investigate the road considering there are a bunch of cars on it.” Mimura pointed out just as another car dashed past. Sugaya sighed tiredly, “what are we even hoping to find here?” 

“Anything. Literally anything.” Kataoka replied. 

“Does anything count as an empty canister?” Maehara asked. Kataoka furrowed her eyebrows, “I don’t know, just find something- wait what?” 

Maehara stood up, holding an empty canister. “This counts as anything, right?”

Kataoka took it from Maehara’s hands, inspecting the item. It was quite small, and looked to be completely empty. She mindlessly cracked it open, the item pointed at Maehara. Not even a second later the boy had collapsed on the ground. 

Kataoka stared at his limp body on the ground. “Is he seriously that tired?”

Sugaya stared at Kataoka in disbelief. “You- you knocked him out!” 

“I didn’t even touch him!”  Sugaya snatched the canister from her hands, pulling Mimura towards him. Mimura looked confused, before Sugaya started to wave the canister beneath the boy's nose.  He was on the ground the next moment. Kataoka stared at the two now unconscious bodies on the ground. “Oh.”

Sugaya hurriedly closed the canister before any more gas could escape, trapping the leftover inside. He awkwardly looked down at Mimura. “I didn’t think it’d fully knock him out.” Kataoka face palmed, retrieving the canister from the boy. “What do you think this is doing just sitting on the side of the road?” She asked. 

Sugaya thought for a moment. “Wait- didn’t they say a gas had poured into the car they were in, knocking them out?” 

Kataoka looked surprised, glancing down at the boys on the ground. “Are you suggesting it’s the same gas?” Sugaya nodded. 

“But- why is it just sitting here on the ground then? It should be in the car…” 

“We should take it back to the others and discuss it with them.” 

Kataoka nodded in agreement, before looking back down at the boys. “What do we do about them…” 

As if to answer her question, a groan was elicited from Maehara. Very slowly, he sat up, his hand rubbing his head. “I suddenly passed out…” He muttered, seeing the two towering over him with guilty looks on their faces. 

Maehara blinked, glancing at Mimura who was beside him. He looked back up at them. “I’m not even going to ask.” 

“I’m surprised you woke up so fast.” Sugaya muttered as Maehara slowly got to his feet, cursing in annoyance as there was no mud all over his ass.  “He didn’t inhale that much.” Kataoka pointed out. Maehara looked down at Mimura’s body, “why’d you knock him out as well? You’re horrible, Kataoka.” 

“I didn’t knock him out, Sugaya did!”

Sugaya lifted his hands defensively. “I did no such thing, how dare you accuse me of such a horrible crime, Kataoka.” 

A rock was promptly thrown at his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm to everyone who's left kudos and comments, it means a lot to me!


	6. Chapter 6

While Bitch-sensei wasn’t the most…. Appropriate person, she could pull through when it came to important cases like this. Not that she’s ever had to tell a mother her child’s been kidnapped, but she would say she’s good at seducing people to calm down.  _ Wait, that won’t work. Calming down a man is easy, but a woman is another thing entirely, especially a mother… _

“Oi, Bitch-sensei!” 

She looked over at who had called her name. Well, her unwanted nickname. “What?!” She yelled at Muramatsu who had called for her attention. “The light’s green!” She looked out the car window, and the light was indeed green. She cringed as she sped forward, ignoring the angry beeps from behind her. 

“Do you know where you’re going…?” Yada asked, doubting her teacher as she stared at a street they passed with a confused look on her face. Bitch-sensei scowled, “of course I do!”

The car ride held a tense atmosphere. They  _ were  _ about to go tell Nagisa’s mother her son had been kidnapped, and out of all the teachers that went to go be the bearer of bad news, it was Bitch-sensei. Karasuma was going to originally come, but claimed he had found some important information and he had to take care of that, leaving the apartment with a small group of their classmates.

...Well, Koro-sensei probably wouldn’t have been any better...maybe having Bitch-sensei wasn’t so bad after all. Still, they were all feeling nervous the closer they got to her house. Who knows what kind of reaction she would have? 

Yada decided to speak up from where she was seated in the front seat of the car, “does anyone know what kind of person Nagisa’s mum is?” 

Okano hummed in thought. “From what Nagisa has said about her, she’s strict. I suppose all of our parents are like that, though…” She murmured out, her eyebrows furrowing as she thought of her strict parents. 

“Is that all he’s said about her?” Bitch-sensei asked curiously. “I think so… He doesn’t speak much about his home life.” Hazama replied, her shoulders shrugging. Bitch-sensei frowned, an inkling of concern rooting itself in her gut. Her suspicions regarding Nagisa’s homelife were there ever since she first met the boy, and the closer they got to his house the more concerned she got. 

After a long, painful carride due to Bitch-sensei’s terrible driving, she finally drove the car into a parking lot out the front of an apartment complex. For a long moment they all just sat in silence, looking at the building sitting beside them. 

“So who’s going in?” Okajima finally asked, breaking the silence. Bitch-sensei unbuckled her seatbelt before she climbed out of the car. “You three girls, you’re coming with me. You two,” she pointed a finger at Okajima and Muramatsu, “stay here.” 

“Huh? Why do we have to stay behind?” Muramatsu asked, confused. “Unless you want to overwhelm her and come deal with telling her her son has been kidnapped, then be my guest.” 

Muramatsu opened his mouth to argue, but promptly closed it. “Yeah I think I’ll stay here.” 

The three girls climbed out of the car, shutting the doors behind them. “Alright- you girls ready?” Bitch-sensei asked them, turning to look at the three. Okano looked reluctant as she nodded, “I’m sure we’ll be fine..” 

After a short climb up to the door they knew was Nagisa’s, Bitch-sensei rapped her knuckles on the door, giving the girls an encouraging smile as they waited. They weren’t sure if Hiromi would be home yet, as it was still the early hours of the morning. However, her worries dissipated as the door abruptly opened. At the door stood a pretty looking woman with dark blue hair, her eyes holding the same blue hue. 

She could see where Nagisa’s got his looks from. 

The woman’s eyes swept over the group, as if looking for someone, before they settled on Bitch-sensei. “What?” She asked harshly. 

_ Ah shit. What do I say? Uh…  _ “May we come inside? We have to talk to you about something important.” 

Her eyes narrowed, “I don’t have time for this.” She went to shut the door in their faces, but Yada stuck her foot between it so it couldn’t close. “It’s about Nagisa.” 

Hiromi paused, her eyes narrowing further at them. She clicked her tongue in frustration, before opening the door for them to enter. Not saying another word, she turned and walked into the house. 

Sharing a look, the group warily followed, glancing quickly around the apartment. Okano looked at the entrance, visualizing what had happened the night before to Nagisa in this exact spot. The apartment was quite simple, with very few photos lining the walls and bare furniture dotting the area. 

Walking into the living room, they paused when they saw Hiromi sitting on the plain white couch. Bitch-sensei walked ahead and sat herself down on the couch across from the woman, motioning for her students to follow suit. After everyone had sat down, Bitch-sensei began. 

She looked at the woman. “My name is Irina Jelavic, and these are Nagisa’s classmates. We-” 

“Where the hell is he?” Hiromi cut her off, wanting to get straight to the point. Yada, Okano and Hazama shared an uneasy look.

Bitch-sensei took in a breath. “Last night he was…kidnapped.” 

Silence. 

Hiromi sat there, silent, her face not giving away her emotions. 

_ Maybe this conversation will go smoother than we originally thought? _

As if a switch was suddenly flipped, her face twisted into an ugly scowl, her fists clenching her clothing so tight they thought they heard rips. They only got a second to prepare before the woman was releasing her unforgiving wrath upon them.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WAS KIDNAPPED? I’M GONE FOR ONE NIGHT AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS?”

Bitch-sensei tried to cut her off, but Hiromi didn’t let her.

“WHY THE HELL AM I BEING TOLD BY SOME CHILDREN AND NOT THE POLICE? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON?”

The three younger girls had cringed away from her yelling, Hazama’s mind drifting to her own mother who yelled very similar to how Hiromi did.

“Please allow us to explain-” 

“You think you can just come in here and tell me my son has been kidnapped?! Who the HELL do you think you people are?!” Her shouting continued.  She stood up from the couch, reaching for the phone. “I’m going to call the police. I want you all to leave my house  **_right_ ** now.” 

Bitch-sensei was faster. She grabbed the phone before Hiromi could, and pulled it away from her grasp. “Just give us a damn moment to explain, would you?!” 

Hiromi looked infuriated. 

It all happened so fast.

One moment she was standing there glaring as hard as she could at Bitch-sensei, the next her hand was swinging around in an attempt to hit Bitch-sensei.  But Yada was faster.  She had shot up from her spot on the couch, her hand reaching out to roughly grab ahold of Hiromi’s wrist before it could make contact, stopping her attempt. 

And Yada did  _ not  _ look happy. “Don’t you dare touch my teacher.” 

Everyone looked at the girl in surprise, Hiromi equally shocked. She pulled her hand out of Yada’s grasp, sending the girl a glare. Bitch-sensei decided to try again. “Let us explain.” 

The woman stood there for a long moment, her glare piercing through each of them. Bitch-sensei was worried she was going to kick them out, but she abruptly sat back down on the couch, her frown not leaving her face. “You better have a good explanation.” 

The others went back to sit on the couch across from her, relieved she was finally willing to listen. Bitch-sensei levelled her gaze on Hiromi. “Last night when you weren’t home, two people broke into your home and kidnapped your son.” T he three students sitting beside her looked confused.  _ Huh? Why’d she lie?  _

Hiromi was tense. “Why the hell haven’t the police been called?” 

Bitch-sensei wracked her brain for a lie. “We did call them, but we told them to keep the situation quiet from the media.” 

Hiromi only looked more unhappy. “Then why wasn’t me, his  _ mother  _ told?” 

“It’s… Complicated.” 

_ That’s a horrible answer.  _

Hiromi was silent, deep in thought. “You’ve told me what you wanted. I want you all to leave now.” 

_ Huh? _

She sent them a sharp glare when they didn’t leave, “I said to go! I need to call the police about this, because you people are useless.” Bitch-sensei stiffened. “We’ve already called them, you don’t have to-” 

“This is my son that’s been taken, alright?! I’m going to call them, I don’t want any of your excuses.” 

The girls shared a worried look. “Okay, we’ll leave…” Bitch-sensei said slowly, before gathering the girls, directing them towards the door. 

“Bitch-sensei! She’s gonna call the cops, that’ll be a real nuisance!” Okano whispered to her teacher in a hushed voice as they walked off. Bitch-sensei smirked, barely pulling out a phone from her pocket so only they could see. “She can’t call them if she has no phone.” 

The girls gaped at her.

Hiromi stood up and watched them leave. As soon as the door closed behind them, she yelled out a loud curse, tipping over the chair that was closest to her. 

The group returned to the car where Okajima and Muramatsu were lazing boredly in the backseat, perking up when they saw them return. “Oh! You’re finally back. How’d it go?” Okajima asked them, sitting up quickly. 

“Terrible.” Hazama replied blandly, shuffling into the backseat beside the girls. 

Muramatsu blanched. “That bad, huh?” 

“She reminds me of my mum.” 

She was met with sympathetic looks from her classmates. Yada, who was sitting in the middle, looked  _ very _ unhappy. Okajima glanced at the girl, before quickly turning away. Okano nudged the girl, “hey, it’s alright, I know that woman was a bit…” 

“Horrible?” Hazama finished.  Okano smiled awkwardly, “let’s go with different...but she was only worried about Nagisa. Any parent would freak out if they discovered their child’s been kidnapped, yknow?”

Yada looked unconvinced. “It’s not that… Well, a part of it is, I’m still pissed off she tried to slap Bitch-sensei-”

“She slapped Bitch-sensei?!” Muramatsu asked, shocked. “ _ Tried  _ to.” Yada corrected.  She continued, ignoring the gaping stares of Okajima and Muramatsu. “She gives off… weird vibes.” 

Hazama hummed. “I get what you mean. She reminded me so much of my own mum to the point I thought they were the same, only…” 

“Only?” Bitch-sensei was sitting in the driver's seat, and was looking at Hazama curiously. " She went straight to violence when things weren’t going her way, which is something even my mother doesn’t do- she just screams.”

“What are you trying to say?” Okano asked her, growing worried. “I’m saying I think she’s abusive.” 

“T-towards Nagisa?” Okajima asked nervously. Hazama nodded. Yada felt herself grow even more frustrated, “I should have punched her…” 

Bitch-sensei couldn’t say she disagreed. “When this whole mess is over I think we should try dealing with her- in case your right, Hazama.” 

_ Nobody abuses my students without my permission.  _

* * *

It didn’t take long until the whole class was once again gathered at Karasuma’s apartment, all ready to share what they found.  They all had scattered throughout his apartment, students sitting on the living room couches, floor, in the dining room and on the table. Karasuma stood in front of them all. 

“Is everyone back?” He began, his eyes sweeping over the large group of teenagers. “Looks like it.” Koro-sensei confirmed as he finished a quick head-count of everyone. 

“Alright- well done everyone.” Karasuma praised, before getting straight to the point, “we’ll go through each group and discuss what you guys found. Group one, would you like to start?” Karasuma instructed.  Koro-sensei began to speak. “We went to Hara’s house, and investigated along the road-” 

“We found out who broke into Hara’s house and how.” Chiba abruptly cut in, wanting to discuss what they had found.

Everyone looked at him, they’re faces twisted in surprise. “Wait, seriously?”  He nodded, “from what we discovered, the person didn’t exactly ‘break’ in. They had entered the house before Hara locked it.” 

Okuda frowned nervously, “are you saying they were there almost the entire night?”  Chiba nodded. Kurahashi decided to cut in, “we can assume the person then opened the window, before leaving through either the balcony door or said window.” 

“But- why would they hide for so long only to leave?” Kanzaki asked in confusion. 

“To draw us out.” Karma cut in, his eyes narrowing in frustration.

“Draw us out?” 

Kurahashi nodded. “They did so to make us concerned for our safety in Hara’s house, so they could draw us out and split us up.”  An upset frown tugged at Yoshida’s lips. “And by splitting us up they were able to…”

“That’s what we found.” She finished, her voice low with sadness. 

“Wait- you said you found out who it was as well?” Takebayashi cut in. Sugino decided to explain this part. “Koro-sensei was able to detect who it was through smell. Considering the scent and timing, we can assume it was the same agent who betrayed Karasuma.” 

Karasuma’s eyes narrowed. “Damn bastard…” 

Kataoka decided to cut in, “we found something interesting by the road.” Everyone turned and looked at her. She held up the small canister that she ensured had the lid tightly on. “What’s that supposed to be?” Terasaka asked, peering curiously at the item.

Maehara and Mimura sent dirty looks at Sugaya and Kataoka, “It had a gas in it that knocked us out. I’m still mad about that, yknow!” Maehara directed his anger at the two. Karma was quick to catch on. “That has to be the gas they used on us…” 

Kurahashi turned to Maehara and Mimura. “Did you guys have headaches when you woke up?” They nodded, “yes, and it  _ hurt.”  _ Sugaya laughed awkwardly at the look Mimura was giving him. 

“May I have a look at it?” Ritsu asked from Karasuma’s laptop screen. Kataoka passed the canister to Karasuma, who presented it in front of his screen for Ritsu to observe. She hummed as she looked at it, a look of interest covering her face.  A picture of the same canister appeared on screen. “This canister-it’s produced by a large company that works with a lot of other companies.” 

“Hmm...” Yoshida hummed. “Why the hell was it on the side of the road anyway?” 

Kurahashi hummed in confusion, “maybe they got rid of it so it wouldn’t expel any more gas into the car?” 

Karma shook his head. “That doesn’t make any sense. It’s almost like it was  _ purposely  _ left there.” 

“Did he purposely drop it there to give us a hint…?” Karasuma had muttered to himself. “The agent who betrayed you?” Sugino asked for confirmation. Karasuma nodded, “Karma’s right, it’s like the canister was purposely left there…” 

“You think your agent didn’t purposely betray you?” Bitch-sensei asked mindlessly. “That could be the case…” Koro-sensei replied.

“He was still involved in a kidnapping.” Karasuma hissed out, not completely convinced. 

“Still- this is helpful evidence. Is there any gas left inside it?” Koro-sensei asked. Karasuma turned to Ritsu, “can you tell, Ritsu?” 

Ritsu’s eyes narrowed as she stared at the canister, her eyes flashing as she scanned it. “A tiny bit, yes.” 

“It appears this same gas is produced at several labs around the area for medical purposes. It is a simple mixture of sedating drugs that can effectively knock out even a grown man… It seems if you are exposed to a large amount of this gas it can have side effects, such as vomiting, diarrhea-” 

Kurahashi laughed nervously, “we get it, thanks Ritsu.” 

“Keep those companies and labs in mind, Ritsu. It seems that information will be important to us.” Karasuma instructed the AI, earning a salute from the pink-haired girl. 

Karasuma turned away from the girl, looking over at the group huddled in the lounge. “Group two- did you find anything useful?” He asked them.

Hayami was the first to speak up. “It’s strange. We were able to follow the car you were all in up until you presumably passed out- when the car righted itself on the road. We were able to follow the car for a small amount of time, until when I looked through the next camera the car suddenly disappeared.” 

“We tried to see if we could look through cameras near the forest we found you guys in, but we only saw a glimpse of the person dragging you guys out of the car before we lost sight of him again.” Nakamura finished for her. 

“Did you see Nagisa in the car?” Kurahashi asked warily. Itona shook his head, “We couldn’t see inside the car, only the person dragging you guys out.”

“After he got back into his car and continued to drive along that road, we somehow lost sight of him, as if he suddenly disappeared.” Kayano muttered, looking both confused and upset. 

“Do you think they hacked the security cameras so we couldn’t follow them?” Maehara asked from where he was leaning on the wall in the dining room.  Karasuma hummed in thought, “perhaps.” He let out a sigh. “Let’s continue. Group three?” 

With that cue, Terasaka pulled the files out from where he had been holding onto them. “Here. We found the files of Aguri Yukimura.”  Koro-sensei and Kayano stiffened when they heard her name.  _ Huh? _

“Aguri Yukimura? I feel like I recognise that name…” Sugaya muttered, trying to wrack his memory to remember where he’s heard that name. “It’s our old teacher.” Kanzaki cut in, seeing the confused looks covering her classmates faces. 

“Oh! I remember now.” 

They still looked lost. “Why did you get her files? How did you get her files? Where did you get her files?” Okajima asked, more questions coming the longer he thought. 

“Let me explain.” Isogai interjected. “After a bit of research, we discovered that Aguri Yukimura had a close connection to Shiro. Turns out she was his fiance.” 

He was met with shocked expressions. “HIS FIANCE?” 

“How in the hell was someone as nice as her engaged to an asshole like him?!” Yoshida yelled, exasperated. 

“We...haven’t figured that out yet. But we figured if we looked into her we might be able to get more information on Shiro, considering the two were so close.” Isogai finished.  Takebayashi was humming in thought. “Makes sense, I suppose.” 

“So Karma, Kimura, Kanzaki, Fuwa and I went to school to steal her files, in the hopes they would hold more information regarding the relationship between the two.” 

“I see…” Nakamura muttered. 

Karasuma stepped forward, taking the files from Terasaka. “Let’s take a look inside.” 

Flipping open the small file, he was presented with a few pages regarding information on Aguri.  _ Name, date of birth, occupation… _

_ Huh? Occupation?  _

His eyebrows furrowed. “Did you find something?” Koro-sensei asked.  He nodded, beginning to explain what he saw. “It says here her occupation is a teacher, but also a lab assistant.” 

“Lab assistant?” 

His eyes trailed down further. “There’s some labs named here...” 

“One of them is the lab that was destroyed around the time the moon exploded and the others are a few older and newer ones.” 

“Why are there so many labs written down?” Terasaka asked from where he was looking at the files over Karasuma’s shoulder. “Perhaps Shiro had more than one or two labs…”

“You’re saying Shiro owns a bunch of labs?” Okuda questioned nervously. Karasuma replied with a nod of confirmation. “They may also be assistant labs that worked with Shiro.” 

Okajima groaned in frustration. “We don’t even know if Nagisa is at one of those labs!” 

“We might be able to narrow it down.” Ritsu spoke up, everyone swivelling their heads towards the laptop on the table she had appeared on. “How?” Okajima questioned.  A company name appeared on the screen, along with a picture of the canister they had found by the road. “This is the company that created this canister. If I simply…” A few noises were heard from the laptop, as the screen switched to different tabs. “There we go.” 

Kimura looked confused. “What did you do?” 

“I have two labs here who are connected to this company.” 

“You mean they have ordered things from the company who made the canister?” Kimura asked for confirmation. Ritsu confirmed his suspicion with a nod of her head.  The group who had found the canister shared looks, their faces beaming with joy. Maehara’s hands landed on his hips, “no need to thank me.”

“Nobody was thanking you, Maehara.” Kataoka cut in.

Karasuma ignored them as he looked at the labs presented on his laptop screen, glancing down at the labs printed on the file to compare them. “Do the labs match?” He was asked by somebody behind him.  He turned and looked at the group. “Yeah, they do. We have two labs here that we can investigate.” 

“What are the odds of one of them holding Nagisa?” Kanzaki asked the question everyone was thinking. 

“There is a 87% chance one of them is holding Nagisa.” Ritsu spoke up from the laptop. 

It was silent for a moment as everyone took in that information. “Holy shit.” Terasaka was the one to finally break the silence. 

“What are we waiting for- let’s go get him back!” Maehara was already getting up, but Karasuma stopped him. “Just wait- we can’t go rushing in without a plan. Those labs are on private property, and considering they’re both shown to be normal labs we can assume it wouldn't be easy to find Nagisa.” 

“There are also two labs we have to investigate, that means double the planning so we can infiltrate them both.” Bitch-sensei pointed out. 

“Also…” Koro-sensei cut in, looking at his students in concern. “You have all been up all night. I suggest you all rest before we go.” 

“What? You want us to sleep?!” Fuwa asked incredulously. Karasuma nodded his head in agreement, “you have all been up all night and you’ve all been running around non stop. I can tell just from looking at you all that you’re tired. You all won’t be able to perform the best you can if you’re not fully rested.”

Terasaka scowled in frustration, “Dammit.” 

“Only a few hours of rest, and then we can begin planning.” 

“Fine. But after that we’re going to annihilate Shiro and get Nagisa back!” Terasaka was met with cheers of agreement.  Bitch-sensei looked slightly unsettled. “I would not want to have a bunch of little demons directing all that hatred at me…” 

“What are you talking about Bitch-sensei, we always direct our hatred at you.” Fuwa said casually.

“DO YOU GUYS HATE ME THAT MUCH?!”

Karasuma rolled his eyes, glancing over at Koro-sensei who was looking at his students with pride. 

_ They were going to get Nagisa back. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter, it's because I split up this chapter and the last chapter in two. Anyways, I hope it was okay, thanks for reading! <33


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iiiiiiit's nagisa timeeee :))

Time seemed to pass by as slow as it possibly could, wanting to drag out every second to make it feel like a minute. To make matters worse, Nagisa was  _ freezing.  _ Sitting alone in a stark white room wearing only a t-shirt and shorts while strapped to a cold metal chair wasn’t doing him any favours. 

  
After that man had come in and taken his blood, nobody else had come into the room for ages. Nagisa had been counting the minutes, but had soon given up after he reached an hour. It was the only thing that had been keeping him distracted so he didn’t have a full blown panic attack and so he could avoid any intruding thoughts, but now he couldn’t help himself. 

His thoughts kept drifting back to his classmates, specifically Karma, Kurahashi and Karasuma. He still had no idea if they had also been taken or if they were safe. He thought of his mother. How would she react when she found out he wasn’t home? Would she be angry? ..Probably. 

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he once again tried slipping his wrists through the straps tying him down, but that only left angry red marks on his wrists. To make matters even more annoying, he could feel his body slowly trying to succumb him to the effects of sleep. He hasn’t got much sleep the past two days, considering everything that has been going on, so now he was exhausted. 

At the back of his mind he knew forcing himself to stay awake was a bad idea, but who knew what would happen if he allowed himself to sleep? He’d rather not find out. Instead he continued to sit there in silence, going back to counting the minutes to give him some form of an activity to keep him busy.

Another hour passed. 

And another. 

And another. 

For the eight time he counted how many tiles were on the roof. Then the floor. He tried seeing how many words he could rhyme with the things he found in the room, before imagining a massive dragon breaking through the wall and setting him free. At the thought of something breaking through the wall and rescuing him, he instantly thought of Koro-sensei. 

Now he was staring aimlessly at the wall in the hopes Koro-sensei would abruptly break through. 

But it was completely still and silent. 

He could feel his body slowly shutting down, his vision blurring as he continued to stare at the boring white wall.  His head bobbed as he struggled to keep his consciousness, sleep trying to take a hold of his tired body.  _ Just one minute… _

He snapped his head back up, blinking rapidly to keep his eyes open. 

This continued for several minutes. 

Slowly, his eyes slid shut for the final time, his body finally succumbing to the effects of sleep. 

… 

“ _ Subject is…”  _

_ “...steady.” _

_ “...Vitals are steady.”  _

_ “Waking up.”  _

Nagisa’s eyes owlishly blinked open as he awoke, the voices of several people forcing him out of his slumber.  _ When had I fallen asleep?  _

“Finally, you’ve woken up.” 

_ Huh?  _

Rapidly blinking his eyes to clear his vision, he prepared himself for the bright onslaught of lights and the painfully white room as he awoke. First thing he took note of was the fact that he was no longer sitting in a chair, rather he was lying down. Glancing down at his body, he felt his blood run cold as he discovered why.

He was strapped to a  _ table.  _ Being tied down to a chair was bad enough, but being strapped down to a table was a different level of both discomfort and overall wrong. He pulled desperately on his arm in an attempt to dislodge himself from where he was strapped down, but soon found the restraints were a lot tighter than they were before. Not only that, but there was a large leather strap holding down his chest and one positioned over his knees. 

“Apologies for the discomfort, I hope you’re not too cold?” 

Nagisa felt the blood drain from his face. He recognised that voice.

Warily, he turned his head, his eyes widening a fraction when they landed on none other than Shiro. He was leering over him, wearing his typical white outfit.

The man seemed to smile from under his white mask, fixating Nagisa with a stare he knew said ‘you failed.’ 

Nagisa opened his mouth, “why am I-” Shiro cut him off. “I must say, your classmates are quite loyal, going through all that trouble just to protect one of their friend.”  His eyes narrowed, “what did you do to them?” Shiro had the gall to look confused, “do to them? I haven’t done anything.” 

“The others who were in the car with me- where are they?” 

“Oh, the girl and the boy? They’re probably off wallowing in their defeat in the middle of the forest.” 

“Middle of the forest?” 

“No matter, they’re none of my concern. You, however…” Shiro bent down, reaching his hand out to touch Nagisa’s face. He flinched away from the man’s touch, staring him down with a deadly glare. Shiro paused, a pleased smirk forming under his mask. “There we go, that bloodlust- it’s beautiful.” 

Nagisa clenched his fists as far as he could, digging his nails into his palms to calm his racing heart.  _ Just stay calm, just stay calm… _

Shiro finally pulled away, his hand resting itself behind his back. “You may be wondering why you’re here.”

Nagisa continued to stare at him, waiting for an answer. “In truth, I needed somebody to get rid of that octopus, and now that Itona is compromised I needed a new subject.”  Nagisa stiffened, his thoughts flashing to the theories him and his classmates had made about who Nagisa’s kidnappers could have been.  _ We were right. He wants to use me. _

“You seem to have already figured it out.” He commented, looking down at him with an impressed grin. He continued. “After observing your class for quite some time and seeing how you all fight, I couldn’t help but be intrigued by you.” 

“What’s so good about me?” Nagisa asked, his voice low. 

Shiro turned away from him, walking out of his view as he continued to speak. “You’re an interesting character, Shiota. You look like the runt of the group- one of the weakest, but in reality you are one of the strongest.” 

Nagisa tried twisting his head so he could see the man, but he had moved out of his field of vision. “It’s that bloodlust of yours. I’ve never seen anything quite like it.”  He returned to his eyesight. Nagisa’s eyes trailed down to what he was holding in his hand.

His entire body stiffened, his breath hitching in his throat. 

“I want to drag it out of you.” 

Shiro’s body stood against the light, casting a dark shadow over Nagisa as he loomed over him. 

“I want to make you my weapon.” 

A sharp knife glinted against the lights on the roof, Shiro’s red eyes gleaming down at Nagisa with a look he couldn’t decipher. If he had to call it anything, he’d say it was the look of a psychopath. Somebody who’s teetered over the edge and was on their last straw, willing to do anything and everything to get what they wanted. It was the same look Takaoka had adopted when Nagisa had last faced off against him.

And he was at the mercy of that. 

Despite the fear coursing through his veins, he swallowed down the bile rising in his throat and spoke out as confidently as he could. “I’m not going to help you.”  And he laughed. Stepping away from Nagisa, his laugh echoed throughout the large room, as if he had just told him some hilarious joke. Nagisa, frankly, did not find any of this funny.

“Look at yourself.” He motioned to his body that was completely immobile. “You’re in my hands now, Shiota. It’s best if you behave.” 

Nagisa heard a door click open from behind them. Shiro looked over at the door. “Sir, are we ready to begin?” A male voice asked.

_ Begin? Begin what? _

Shiro thankfully put the knife away as he walked over to the new person in the room, leaving Nagisa. “Of course. I’ll leave you to it.” With that he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

A new person took his place, looking down at Nagisa. He stared at the man, trying to decipher what he was feeling, but he looked just as empty as everyone else. It almost felt like all the people he had met so far were brainwashed, or simply devoid of emotion.

A few minutes passed as the man walked around the lab, grabbing items he couldn’t see. He slipped on a pair of gloves, wheeling a metal table over to Nagisa. “Hey, what are you going to do to me?” Nagisa finally decided to ask, watching him warily from where he lay.

He didn’t reply as he finally stopped beside where he was laying, seemingly having got everything ready. His hands fiddled around on the wheely table beside him as he grabbed for something Nagisa couldn’t see. 

Then he held up a scalpel. 

Pulling the small silver knife towards his arm, Nagisa finally allowed himself to panic, trying to pull his body away from the dangerous man. “Wait, stop, don’t touch me-” 

The scalpel dug itself into the skin on his upturned forearm, drawing out blood as he pulled the sharp object through his skin. Nagisa bit his tongue at the sharp sting, hissing between his teeth as the man dug the knife deeper. 

Finally, after what felt like ages, he pulled the scalpel away from his skin. Nagisa dared a glance down at his arm, and he had to swallow the bile that had risen up his throat to avoid vomiting, so instead he looked away. 

For a while this continued. The man would create slits in different parts of the skin on his arm, before jotting something down on his clipboard. He’d clean up the wound with stitches and bandages, before moving onto whatever part of his arm he’d cut next. Nagisa just wanted it to end. It felt like his entire body was burning, each time a new cut was opened felt even more painful than the last. 

After what felt like an eternity he finally put the bloody scalpel away, placing it back on the tray with his other torture devices. His pencil scribbled furiously on the page attached to his clipboard, his eyes narrowed in focus. Nagisa was busy focusing on his breathing. He was trying to direct air through his nose, before letting it out through his mouth in an attempt to calm himself before he had a heart attack. 

Luckily for him he was good at this sort of thing. Well, not getting cut up while strapped down to a table, but he was good at pulling himself away from his consciousness while his body was getting injured, and bringing himself back through careful breathing and positive thoughts. Only those times he pulled away so he could hide the feeling of humiliation when his mother dressed him up, or when she would pull on his hair and bash his head against the table. Arguably this situation was a lot worse, and a lot more painful. 

But still, he figured the best he could do was focus on his breathing in the meantime. It was the least he could do. He refused to look down at his body that he knew would have looked...unpleasant. Atleast the man was kind enough to patch up each cut he made with stitches and a bandage, but then he had just moved onto another body part, repeating the process. 

He considered the fact he had only done his arms and not any other body part a good thing. He could only hope he’d be able to keep his shirt and pants on. He cringed at the thought of them de-clothing him, a shiver running itself through his body. 

After a few long moments of the person doing something off to the side, they reappeared, his eyes looking over Nagisa’s body. His gaze landed on his face.  Violently flinching away, his back slammed into the tray of items behind him, causing a few things to clatter on the floor. Nagisa felt a hint of satisfaction at the expression the person wore. 

The man stared at him as if he would somehow leap off the table and stab him from behind, his shaking hand gripping the table behind him to keep him steady. Growling out a curse, he glared at Nagisa as if he was some alien. Grabbing the clipboard he had been writing on, he walked backwards towards the door that led to the outside of his room, his eyes not leaving Nagisa.  Fiddling with the handle, he swung it open, slamming the door shut behind him as he left.

Nagisa let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, his body untensing when he was finally left alone.  _ Why did he get so freaked out? All I did was glare at him. I’m not that threatening, considering I’m so defenseless.  _

He made a note to keep this interaction in mind, in case it might be useful for later.

It was quiet for a while. After the person had exited the room, Nagisa had been left alone, still lying uncomfortably on the cold, metal table. What was he waiting for? For someone else to come into the room to hurt him? He didn’t know.

He decided to use the time he had alone to observe his body properly. He lifted his head as far as he could, trying to get a decent view of his body that was pinned to the table. Swallowing uncomfortably, he ran his eyes over his arms that were now covered in white bandages, hiding the injuries that had been formed underneath. He didn’t understand why he had cut up his arms, only to stitch and bandage them. 

His eyebrows creased as he thought.  _ Was it an...experiment? Or flat out torture?  _

Cold air continued to wrap around his thin frame. What he would do to be lying in his bed, wrapped up in his warm blanket like a cocoon, soft music playing gently in the background, a warm cup of hot chocolate sitting on his bedside table, his head cushioned into his pillow...

He snapped his eyes back open, pushing the daydream to the back of his mind. Wishing for something wasn’t going to help him, or make him feel any better. He had to blink rapidly to keep his eyes open. 

Blood loss sure made him tired. 

_ Will I be lying here for hours again? What will happen this time if I fall asleep?  _

He’d rather not find out. 

Seems he didn’t have to worry about falling asleep any longer because the door situated behind him creaked open, announcing the arrival of…

The man had returned.  _ Huh. I thought I scared him off for good.  _

True to his nature, he stayed completely silent, grabbing a few things off the tray before making his way back over to Nagisa. 

It happened so quickly that Nagisa didn’t even get a chance to react. One moment they were facing away from him, fiddling around with something, the next they had stuck a long syringe into his flesh, pushing an unknown substance into his body. 

The effect was instant. Nagisa felt his body go numb, his senses dulling as his body was forced to shut down. 

His surroundings began to blur, the face of the man becoming warped as his eyes lost their vision. Dully, he thought he saw Shiro also leering down at him, but it felt like his brain was turning into mush. With a final blink of his eyes, they slid shut, his limbs loosening as he faded. 

_ This isn’t fair.  _

* * *

The room clicked with the sound of a keyboard being typed on, a small light shining down on a lone figure in a spacious room that was mostly empty, save for an obnoxiously large bed, a desk and other basic necessities people had in their rooms.

Asano scribbled something down on a small piece of paper, before dropping the pen as he continued to scroll through his laptop. Soon after his encounter with Karma and Terasaka, he had returned home, his mind reeling with the information he had gained. 

He hadn’t acknowledged his father as he had walked into his house through the front door, instead making a quick cup of coffee before escaping upstairs to his bedroom. Placing the cup down on his desk and opening his laptop with a notepad and pen by his side, he had gotten to work. 

Karma and Terasaka hadn’t specified who had been kidnapped, or why, or anything really, but he was going to find out. He could simply just ask them but he took pride in being able to find information by himself and solving issues without any assistance. Who was to say this wasn’t a simple kidnapping case? Asano was sure he could find their friend in an instant. 

A small smirk found it’s way to his face as he visualised the dumbfounded looks on their faces when he returned his friend to them.  _ They’ll be in my debt.  _

He looked through the students presented on his laptop who resided in class 3E. His eyes scrolled over each of their faces, his eyes narrowed in focus.  _ Which of them would those two muscle-heads care about if they got kidnapped? _

He hummed in thought as he observed the members of Terasaka’s gang, them being his first suspects.  _ Yoshida, Hazama… Karma wouldn’t give a shit about them.  _

He ruled them out. 

_ Isogai… No, I don’t think so. Any of the girls? Definitely not, they’re all probably too scared of Karma and Terasaka to become close friends. Maehara, Sugaya, Sugino... _

Then his eyes landed on a certain blue-haired student. From what he could recall, Karma and the blue haired student who he quickly discovered was named Nagisa had a friendship back in their first year of school. He didn’t know the details, as he didn’t particularly care, but he was certain they had a falling out and ended up not speaking for a long period of time. 

But then they had been situated in the same class. Have they rekindled their friendship? Perhaps that was why Karma was so desperate to get him back, as he didn’t want to lose him again. Terasaka, however, confused him. Why would a lump of meat like him care about Nagisa? All he was was a bully who picked on students like Nagisa. 

Was they’re more to Nagisa that Asano was unaware of? He was unsure. However, he wanted to ensure the kidnapped student was indeed Nagisa. 

The clock ticked by as he observed everything he could. His beverage that he had prepared earlier was now gone, as he had downed it awhile ago. Letting out a sigh, he clicked open another set of files, only to find nothing of interest. 

He sat back in his chair, glancing over at his window where the sun was beginning to rise. He had no clues to go off, no evidence and had no clue why Nagisa, who he presumed was the victim, was kidnapped. He had a lot of work to do if he wanted to solve this. Rationally, he could get class 3E to share their inquiries with him but figured he was smart enough to figure this out on his own. 

Leaning forward to continue his research, he got back to work. 

“Another all-nighter it is.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short this chapter is, I didn't rlly wanna add anything else bcuz I didn't know what else to add so uh,,, sorry. I can guarantee the next chapter will be a long one doe, so it'll probably be awhile before I update again. anyhow, thx for reading this chapter, have a nice day <33


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im backk

Shadows danced across the ground, figures digging up dirt, disappearing into the thick undergrowth just as quickly as they had appeared. Their heads were covered with thick black hoods, their camo outfits helping them blend into the thicket. A large yellow blob flew past in a flash, stirring leaves into unrest.

“Is that the place?” Kurahashi asked in a hushed whisper from where she was crouched in the bushes, her classmates scattered around her.

Bitch-sensei pulled out a pair of binoculars, nestling them over her eyes. Ahead of them, sat in an area surrounded by factories and a never ending forest was an average looking white building. From the outside it looked like any other research facility, with cars settled in the carpark in front of it, workers and visitors milling in and out of the building. 

Okajima hummed in doubt. “Are we sure this is the place they’re keeping him? I mean, it looks like any other research lab. Actually, it looks more like a hospital.” 

“From what we researched, this lab allows visitors to watch the workers experiments and what-not.” 

Okajima only looked more doubtful. “Exactly, this doesn’t really seem like a good place to be holding him.” 

“We can’t be certain if this is where they’re keeping Nagisa. There’s two labs, remember?” Kataoka reminded him. 

“Yeah, but, we presumed this place was the most likely to hold Nagisa.” 

Bitch-sensei put the binoculars away, looking at the boy. “It’s closest to the forest we found Karasuma, Kurahahsi and Karma dumped in. In fact, it’s a lot closer compared to the other lab. The other one is the complete opposite way.” 

“That’s why I’m here!” Koro-sensei abruptly landed in front of them, blowing their hoods off their heads. “AH! Geez, don’t scare us like that!” Sugino muttered, grasping his chest. 

“We have a better chance of getting Nagisa out with him around.” Bitch-sensei pointed out.  Okajima still looked doubtful, sharing a look with Sugaya. “I hope we’re at the right place, then…” Sugaya murmured, watching as a man with blonde hair and a small girl with brown hair, who he presumed may be his sister, exited a car. 

“That’s why we split you all up, so the others can raid the other lab. One of them at least has to be the right one.” 

Okuda glanced over at her teacher, “didn’t Ritsu say there was an 87% chance of them being the right one? That’s still a 13% chance of them both not being the right labs.” 

“We don’t have a choice. These labs are the best options we have right now.” Rinka interrupted, her eyes already focussed and ready for the mission. Koro-sensei nodded, “she’s right. We must take this opportunity while we can.” 

“Alright.” Bitch-sensei turned, facing the group before her. “You all have what you need to do. Does anyone need me to go over the plan?” 

Everyone shook their heads. 

“Good.” She couldn’t help the soft smile that made her way to her lips. “Let’s get him back, alright?” 

“You’re not going soft on us are you, Bitch-sensei?” Kimura teased, seeing the faint look of pride hidden behind her eyes. “OF COURSE NOT YOU BRAT. LET’S JUST GO.” 

Their small giggles faded as they all split up, their minds focussed on what they had to do. 

* * *

Itona’s walky-talky crackled to life as he huddled in the vents, his golden eyes staring mindlessly through the crack beneath him. Kurahashi shuffled from beside him, her eyes peering through the vent that sat underneath them. 

Itona and Kurahasi had broken into the vents that created a maze atop the lab, a map nestled in their hands that marked out where each vent went. Sugino and Okuda had also positioned themselves in the vents but had been set on the opposite side of the lab. Turns out the lab was quite large- they had a lot of ground to cover. 

Currently they were going over every room through the use of the vents, looking down into each room to see if they could find Nagisa or perhaps even Shiro.  Itona shook his head from where he was crouched, “he’s not there. Let’s keep moving.” He turned and continued to crawl through the dusty vents. 

Kurahashi bit her lip in worry and frustration as she crawled after Itona. 

Meanwhile, Okajima and Sugaya were in charge of acting as civilians. Using Sugaya’s art abilities, they were able to create a disguise that they hoped Shiro or anybody else wouldn’t be able to look through. 

Okajima struggled with the white button-up that was too small on him, his hand desperate to itch his head that was covered with a short blonde wig. “Why the hell is this shirt so small!” He complained, trying to button it up.  They were still squatted in the bushes, as they had to get changed while the others went on to do their tasks. Bitch-sensei had acquired clothing for them to wear, but clearly it was  _ too damn small.  _

Sugaya had tied his hair back, and had scratched on a fake beard that looked way too realistic. He was sporting an outfit that made him look like a tourist. Why would a tourist be going to a lab? Okajima didn’t know, but the disguise worked nonetheless. 

“Hurry up man, we need to get going.” Sugaya whispered harshly, nudging the boy in the ribs as he moved onto pulling up the pants. 

“Why don’t you try wearing too small clothing and a wig!” He snapped, ignoring his insistent nudging. 

After a moment of jumping up and down to fit into the black pants, he buttoned them up and he was done. “Finally! Okay, let’s get going-” 

They removed themselves from the bushes, and walked into the carpark as casually as they could. Sharing a glance, the two entered the building through the automatic opening double glass doors. Inside, it looked like that of when you first enter a hospital or the doctors. There was a seating area off to the right where people were seated, and a reception desk off to the left where a few friendly looking women sat. 

Sugaya mindlessly went over the reception desk, standing behind the desk separating him. One of the women looked up, a friendly smile gracing her lips. “Hi, welcome. How may I help you?”  Sugaya smiled lopsidedly, “I’m new around here… could you tell me a bit about this uh…” He paused, “lab?” 

The girl looked slightly confused. “This is a laboratory that is open to the public for visitors to watch our scientist work. Are you here to book a session?” 

Sugaya shook his head, “oh, no, I’m just here to ask some questions is all.” 

Okajima stood behind Sugaya a ways behind, watching the interaction. He felt a gentle tap on his leg. Turning, he glanced down at the ground only to see a tiny human staring up at him with large, brown eyes. He blinked at the child, not sure why they were just staring at him. Was this tiny excuse of a human expecting something from him? 

Seeming to come to the conclusion Okajima wasn’t going to say anything, the small girl decided to speak up. “Are we leaving now?” 

_ What the hell.  _

“Uh…you must think I’m someone else.” He replied awkwardly, leaning away from her when she clung onto his pants. She seemed to consider his reply for a moment. “You’re not Amano?” 

Hurriedly, he shook his head. “No..” 

For a moment he thought she would turn and leave him be, but she only seemed to smile wider at him. “Can you help me find Amano?”  Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sugaya giving him a look. Glancing over at the boy, he was making an X shape with his arms, shaking his head rapidly at him. 

He looked back down at the girl, who seemed to cling to him more. “You have no clue where he is?” 

“Mmm… I saw him follow some people in black suits down that hall. They looked mean.” She pointed at the end of the room with a sad frown. Sugaya must’ve heard the little girl’s statement, as he seemed to perk up. Okajima felt his curiosity grow. “Do you know why he’s meeting with the men in suits?” 

She hummed as she thought. “He didn’t tell me much.” She hummed more as she continued to think. “Something about a dangerous drug?”  Looking back over at Okajima, the boy looked thoughtful. He felt a tug on his pants. “Will you help me find him mister?” 

While Okajima wasn’t a fan of kids, he couldn’t let her down. On any other day he would have made an excuse and would have walked off, but there seemed to be something more to this situation that could be an opportunity to lead them to Nagisa. If that opportunity just had to come in the form of a tiny, annoying and insefurrable human then he would take it. 

So, putting on the best fake smile he could muster, he nodded. “Sure!” 

Sugaya watched as the small girl pulled him away towards the hallway, a doubtful frown tuggings at his lips. 

* * *

Sugino held his breath, waiting impatiently for the small group of scientists to pass from his hiding spot behind the door. He waited until their voices faded into the distance before revealing himself, pulling around the door to glance into the hallway he was originally running through. 

He was facing a dilemma. Well, this whole situation was one big dilemma in itself, but what he was currently facing was an issue. Okuda and him had been slowly crawling through the large expanse of vent settled above the lab, stalking each room with narrowed eyes. 

Until Sugino had fallen out. 

Yes, fallen out of the vents. He had managed to fall into an empty room, thankfully, but he had to hurriedly hide when a small group of people had entered said room. He had ended up sitting underneath a table for around ten minutes, waiting for the small group to finish whatever they were doing before they finally dispersed. 

Glancing back up at the open vent, he saw Okuda looking down nervously, her worried eyes boring into Sugino’s. “Can you get back up?” She asked timidly, eyeing the gap between the vent and floor. 

Sugino hummed, frowning. “I’ll continue from down here.”  Okuda looked uncertain, “are you sure?”

He nodded as confidently as he could, sending her a reassuring smile. “Yeah! Besides, this is the only area we couldn’t see from the vents, so it’s worth checking out.”

With a small sigh, she agreed. “Alright. But  _ please  _ be careful, okay?” 

“I will.” 

He had left his hiding spot only to quickly dodge behind a door when a small group of people passed through the hallway.  He waited for a few moments as they spoke to each-other.

“This is ridiculous. Why the hell do we have to work with a man like him?” One of the people complained, their hair a short yet bright blonde. Around him stood a group of men wearing black suits. 

“I can’t say I’m that happy about it either, sir, but the money.” One of them murmured in response. 

Another man clicked their tongue, “he hasn’t even told us what he needs the drug for.”

“What type of drug was it?” 

The blonde man hummed. “Some sort of pain drug- meant to hurt like a bitch if it’s injected into your bloodstream.”

Sugino perked up, his interest piqued.  _ What’s this about a drug?  _ They walked past the door he was hiding behind, “why the hell would he need a drug like that?” 

The blonde headed clicked his tongue, “who bloody knows.”  The others regarded him curiously. “Did he not tell you anything about it?” 

He waved them away, “he didn’t give me many details, I don’t need to know. As far as I’m concerned, I’m getting paid handsomely if I make this drug.”  One of them rolled their eyes. “Why the hell do we have to produce it at a lab like this? It’s not even a proper lab, it feels more like a damn hospital.” 

“They have good supplies here. Besides, he won’t let us make it at his lab.” 

“This is sketchy. I have way too many questions.” 

“Yeah- I don’t trust him, this seems like a sketchy deal.” 

The blonde headed man turned, “who the hell cares? We’re getting paid a lot.” 

Sugino’s eyes narrowed in suspicion as they walked off into the hallway, their voices fading into the distance.  _ Who were they talking about? _

For a moment, he considered what he should do. However, it didn’t take him long to come to the conclusion he should follow them. Whatever they were talking about seemed important. Dashing around the door, he slid into the hallway and followed after where they had left, sticking close to the wall.  He walked out from behind the door, and observed his surroundings. He found himself in a long hallway that seemed to stretch on forever, covered in the same white tiles. 

For a while, he followed the group, easily able to hide behind corners and duck into rooms when he got too close to them. 

His plan was going perfectly. 

Until he tripped over.

His face planted into the hard tiled floor, a pained grunt escaping his lips. Groaning in discomfort, he slowly lifted himself off the ground, his hand rubbing his sore head. 

“Sugino?” 

He looked up. Above him stood a...tourist? Wait, no. Okajima?! 

“O-okajima! What are you doing here? I thought you were with Sugaya?” He scrambled to his feet, confused. 

“I thought you were with Okuda?” Okajima asked, also looking confused. He felt a tug on his pants. Looking down, he only felt his confusion grow when he saw a small girl with short brown hair looking up at him. “Will you help us find my brother?” 

“Wh- huh?” 

Okajima let out a tired sigh. “I’m helping her look for her brother.” 

Sugino looked at Okajima, then at the girl and then back at Okajima. “Are you kidding me?” 

“Yeah, she can’t find him so I figured-” 

Sugino’s face screwed up. “Why the hell are you messing around, Okajima? Does Nagisa mean nothing to you?”  The bald-headed boy looked shocked at his abrupt outburst. “Wait, that’s not the reason I helped her!” 

“Oh, so you’re just desperate to chase after any girl that now you’re preying on a ten year-old?” 

“Dude, chill out, I think her brother is related to Nagisa’s kidnapping!” 

“You’re just-” He paused. “What?”  The little girl casually smiled up at Sugino. “My big brother is doing experiments!” 

Sugino looked at Okajima with a wary expression. “So...you think this guy could be related to Nagisa…?” 

“I’m not sure, but It’s worth a shot.” 

Sugino looked at the ground, already feeling guilt stir in his gut. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you…” Okajima regarded him with a hurt expression, “that hurt man, I’m not some pedophile you know.” A rare expression crossed his face, “I care just as much about Nagisa as the rest of the class. I promise.” 

“I know. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.” 

Okajima lightly punched him in the arm, “don’t worry about it, man. Let’s just focus on finding this girl's brother, alright?” 

Sugino smiled, nodding. 

“Okay.”

* * *

Koro-sensei watched over the lab from where he sat atop a tree, watching Sugaya and Okajima enter the building in their disguises. To say he was worried would be an understatement. That sting of failure was still stabbing him in the gut. He had allowed a student, one of  _ his  _ students to be kidnapped. Even after they had the opportunity to protect him from the hands of Shiro he still lost him. 

However, Koro-sensei knew it was bad to blame himself. He knew that his students were also blaming themselves and wishing they could have done something different. What mattered now was how they used their time to retrieve Nagisa as soon as possible. Considering what they had managed to find, high chances were that one of these two labs would be the one holding Nagisa. If not, they would restart and continue searching, no matter how long it took. 

Nobody took one of their own, one of  _ his  _ own without facing the consequences. Shiro hoped he knew what was coming for him.

  
  


* * *

Okajima and Sugino stayed as quiet as they could, watching the blonde-haired man who they confirmed to be the little girl’s brother, Amano, walk around the lab wearing a lab coat. He seemed to be fiddling with different liquids, conversing quietly with other scientists in the lab. 

The two had managed to follow him into this room, ordering the little girl to wait outside while they ‘talked to her brother.’ Luckily, she had listened, and had sat down outside to wait patiently. 

They now sat under a table, watching him. 

A low growl ran through Amano’s throat, before he was aggressively flinging the small beaker of liquids towards the wall. It smashed upon impact, glass shattering to the ground. The other scientist in the room turned, giving the man a startled expression. “Sir…?” 

“I’m sick of this! I hate working under a bastard like him!” 

Sugino shared a wary glance with Okajima, trying to keep as quiet as possible. One of the other scientists in the room went over to Amano, wearing a frustrated expression. “Could you please not destroy our equipment? You don’t even work here!” 

Amano turned on the person, wearing a dangerous expression. “Tell me why the hell he wants this damn drug. It’s not easy to make and it’s  _ dangerous.  _ What the hell does a man like him want it for?”  The person hesitated. “You know what he needs it for, don’t you?” Amano pushed. 

“I don’t have the authority to tell you that.” 

“Why the hell do you know but I don’t?” 

“Sir, you agreed to create this drug without knowing the details…” 

Amano growled in frustration, turning away from the person. 

_ He agreed to create a dangerous drug without knowing what it was going to be used for? That was stupid.  _

Amano clicked his tongue, glancing over at the destroyed glass on the ground. “Are you going to use this drug to hurt people?”  The scientist shared a glance with the others, stiffening. Amano narrowed his eyes. “As much as I need the money, I can’t support this if it’s going to hurt people.” 

He ripped off his gloves, slamming them onto the table. “I’m leaving.” 

The scientist rushed forward in a hurry as Amano made his way to the door exiting the lab. “Wait, sir-” 

“Tell Shiro to call off the deal, he can keep his damn money.” 

Okajima and Sugino looked at each-other in alarm. “Shiro!” Okajima hissed quitely. Without another word, Amano left the room. While the scientists were distracted by his disappearance, Sugino and Okajima slipped out from their hiding spot, ducking out of the room using the door they had entered through. 

Entering the hallway, they let out a relieved huff. “He definitely mentioned Shiro, right? I’m not going mad?” Okajima asked, staring at Sugino. He hummed, thinking. “Amano was talking earlier when he passed me about how Shiro wouldn’t let him create the drug at Shiro’s lab, meaning…” 

The realisation hit the pair at the same time, their bodies stiffening. 

“We’re at the wrong lab.” 

* * *

They’re quiet footsteps barely made any noise as the two girls ventured further into the lab, the lights dimming the further underground they ventured. “This is kind of creepy, huh?” Kayano murmured silently, as they descended further down the stairs. Kanzaki hummed in agreement, her eyes narrowing at a light that was flickering. 

Kanzaki and Kayano, along with half of their classmates had infiltrated one of the two labs they thought would be holding Nagisa. They had all split up, stealthily investigating the large lab using every technique they had been taught in their assassination classroom. 

The pair were at the lab Koro-sensei hadn’t gone to, the one that they had decided would be less likely to be holding Nagisa. However, they had successfully found a set of stairs hidden behind a thick set of metal doors at the back of the lab that led to a secret underground floor. Only reason they had found it was because Ritsu had pointed out that the set of doors was strange. When asked why, she had confusedly explained that nothing was behind it from what she could see through the cameras.

With that in mind, Kayano and Kanzaki were told to go investigate, with the others nearby in case it led to Nagisa. 

Soon they reached the bottom floor, where the lights had been completely shut off, drowning the hallways in pitch black. Kayano pulled out her flashlight, hurriedly flicking it on to grant them vision. 

“Let’s look through the doors along the walls to see if we can find anything.” Kayano suggested, earning a nod from Kanzaki. 

For a while the two girls investigated the rooms that sat along the hallway, cracking open the doors and looking inside before moving on when they found nothing of interest. She heard Kanzaki struggling with a door handle, turning to see what was wrong.  Kayano walked over to her, “what’s wrong?” Kanzaki huffed in annoyance, “this door won’t open.” 

“It must be locked. Hold on, stand back.” 

Kanzaki took a few steps back as Kayano readied herself in front of the door. Without warning, she sent a mighty kick towards the door, effectively snapping the door open.  Kanzaki looked impressed. “Oh! Nice, Kayano.” 

Kayano flashed her a smile, before turning her head, moving the torch to look inside the room. 

She froze. 

“What’s inside?” Kanzaki asked curiously, only to look worriedly at Kayano who was staring horrified at whatever was inside the room, her skin turning a sickening shade of white.

“Kayano…?” 

Slowly, she moved so she was next to the girl, her eyes lifting to whatever was inside the room.  Swallowing the bile that abruptly rose in her throat, she turned away, her hand gripping Kayano’s shoulder who continued to stare inside. 

The room was covered in blood. 

“K-Kayano… what..” Kanzaki muttered out, her voice high as she made an effort to not look in the room. 

There were a few uncomfortable looking metal tables lined up in the room, stained with patches of dried blood. Straps were attached to the ends of the table, clearly to strap down the victims unlucky enough to find themselves on one of them. Old devices...  _ torture  _ devices lined the walls, rusting from disuse. Scissors, knives, syringes,  _ cleavers _ -

Kanzaki felt the girl move from beside her, her eyes snapping up as she watched Kayano slowly enter the room with shaky footsteps. “K-kayano!” She hissed out, grabbing the girls hand to stop her.  Kayano looked at her, her face stricken with grief. “I… I need to have a look. I need…” Her face turned a sickly shade of green, before she was suddenly vomiting on the ground, her arms wrapping painfully around her stomach as her tummy constricted. 

Kanzaki had to swallow back the bile, her hands landing on the girl's shoulders as she tried to comfort her, rubbing small circles. 

Soon, she rose, her hand covering her mouth, her body shaking like a leaf. “Sorry- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”  Kanzaki smiled lightly at her, but it came out as more of a grimace. “It’s okay. It’s.. it’s fine.” 

She took in a deep breath, trying to steady her voice. “I don’t think we should… should look inside.” 

Kayano shook her head, “this… this could be important later. Or.. I don’t know. I-..”  Her face tilted towards the ground, her eyebrows knitting, a telltale sign that the girl was deep in thought. 

“K-Kanzaki…” 

She looked up at the black haired girl, her hands shaking dangerously. “That’s where… Shiro’s...” She swallowed, “tortured people, right?”  Kanzaki stared at her with an aghast expression, “you think Shiro... _?”  _

Kayano nodded. 

“We... we should go.” 

With a shaky intake of breath, Kanzaki gripped the door handle to the room, slowly shutting the door closed. Her heart went out to the people who might have been trapped in that room, tied down and tortured without being able to fight back.  “We need to talk… talk about this with the others. We can’t make any assumptions.” Kanzaki spoke out, relieved the door was now closed. 

Kayano gave her a teary filled expression. “What else can we assume?! It’s clear that’s where people have been tortured! What if- what if-” 

She sniffed, her hand going back to her mouth as if she would vomit again. A sob broke through her throat, “what if that’s where Nagisa will end up…or, has already been...” 

Kanzaki had to choke back her tears in favour of comforting the traumatised girl in front of her, her arms wrapping around her small frame. “We’re going to get him back.” She said as confidently as she could. Kayano buried her face in Kanzaki’s chest, her arms wrapping around her. 

The two stayed like that, their hearts reaching out to the people who were trapped here. 

* * *

It was deathly quiet. 

  
The sound of his short breaths echoed throughout the room he was in, an unexplainable exhaustion tugging at his bones. He could feel cold air brushing over his arms, wracking his body in shivers. 

For a while, he lay there, not bothering to open his eyes. He presumed he was back on that table, his captors around him waiting for him to wake up so he could feel each slit they made on his body. Who knows, perhaps they would be doing something different this time. Was that a good or bad thing? He couldn’t decide.

Wait. 

Shifting, he felt his leg lift. He shuffled some more, quickly coming to the conclusion that he was able to move his entire body.  His eyes snapped open, quickly looking down at his body that was apparently laying on the floor. His eyes hurriedly travelled around the small space he found himself in. 

Ah. He’s in a cell. 

Going to sit up, he flinched hard when he put pressure on his arms, almost falling back to the ground. He held his arms out in front of him, staring at the wads of bandages wrapped around both arms from his wrist to his elbows. Looking away from his arms, he inspected the room he was in. It looked similar to every other room in this godforsaken place, the walls a sickly white as well and the roof and floor. 

The room was shaped as a square and all he had was a sorry excuse for a toilet, an old looking blanket that was shoved in the corner, and a pillow. Not even a bed. 

He glanced at the door. It looked thick, at least three locks keeping the metal door bolted shut. Did they expect him to be able to escape?  He looked down at his hands.  _ Will I ever escape…? _

A crash slammed against the huge metal door, startling Nagisa. Not wasting a moment, he forced himself to his feet, trying to avoid using his arms that were still throbbing. He watched as each lock on the door was slowly lifted. 

The door swung open. 

Four men wearing white clothing burst into the room, rushing over to Nagisa without a word. 

“Wh-” 

A cloth was wrapped around his mouth, stopping him for saying anything. Not giving him a moment to do anything else, they pushed him out of the tiny room, forcing him to walk. 

A feeling of dread curled in his gut. 

_ Please not again. _

* * *

Karma easily ducked under the arm that was swung at him, dodging around the man only to easily kick them onto the ground with a deadly swipe to the head. 

  
They fell to the floor, unconscious. 

“Is that the last one?” Maehara asked, walking over to Karma with heavy pants of breath. Karma wiped away the blood that had begun to leak from his nose, “I hope so.”

Isogai joined them. “We really need to hurry, considering they know we’re here now.” 

“We don’t know if this is the right lab, yet.” Maehara argued. “These guards are clearly trained.” Karma pointed out. “Just look at their outfits, they look like Shiro rip-offs.” He said, pointing at their painfully white outfits. 

“Also, the secret room Kanzaki and Kayano are investigating. It seems super suspicious.” 

Isogai hummed in concern. “They’ve been down there for a while. I think we should go down with them.” Maehara nodded in agreement, Karma humming in reply. With that, the trio set off towards where they knew the metal door was set.  They watched as the two girls exited the door just as they came upon it, wearing troubled expressions. “Oh, you’re both back.” Isogai observed, walking up to the girls. “Did you guys find anything?” 

Kayano hugged her arms, her head ducking down in silence. Kanzaki frowned sadly at Kayano, looking at the boys. “Yeah…” Karma frowned impatiently. “Well what did you find?” 

“There was a hallway with a bunch of rooms- mostly just empty rooms or storage rooms. But, there was one room we found…” Kanzaki looked uncomfortable, her arms wrapping themselves around her body. “We… we think it’s the room Shiro used to use to torture people.” 

The boys look disturbed, stiffening. Isogai walked forward, placing a gentle hand on each of their shoulders. “Are you two okay?” 

Kayano looked up, “we’ll be fine.” A steely look crossed her face. “But we need to find Nagisa as soon as possible. I’m worried about what they’ll do to him if we’re too late…” 

“Well, we can confirm that this is where they’re keeping him, or at least this is one of Shiro’s labs.” Maehara clarified, his hands landing on his hips. Karma felt a spark of impatience, shifting on his feet. “Let’s stop standing around then and go look for him. We were already headed in the right direction so let’s keep going.” 

Sensing his impatience, the group nodded, continuing their way down the brightly lit hall. 

… 

It was quiet. Too quiet.

“Where did all the guards go?” Maehara asked after a while, unnerved by the silence. A door slammed not far in the distance, causing a few of them to jump in surprise at the noise. Glancing at each-other, they began to walk quickly towards the sound of the door. 

The lights seemed to get brighter the further down the hall they went.

After a short while of hurried walking, they came across a line of thick metal doors lined against the wall. “I don’t think I want to know what is behind these doors…” Maehara murmured, his mind drifting to what Kanzaki and Kayano had discovered. 

“One of them could be holding Nagisa.” Karma replied without looking at him, eyeing each door that he passed. He stopped at one, his eyebrow raising at the excessive amount of locks. 

The door was also open. 

Gently pushing the door open, Karma peeked inside. To say it was small would be an understatement. It had a sad excuse of a toilet shoved in the corner, with only a pillow and blanket lying on the ground. 

He also took note of some drops of blood on the floor.  “This must be the door we heard.” He commented, turning to face the others. “Could it lead us to something?” Kayano asked, her head tilting curiously. 

“Perhaps.” Karma turned and looked down the only hall that led away from where they were, aside from where they came from. “We should go this way.” 

Everyone agreed, so the group continued their journey. 

Then they heard shouting. A group of people shouting in anger, followed by hurried footsteps. Sharing a look, the group dashed towards the noise.

* * *

Hurried footsteps guided Naigsa through the endless white halls, a small group of people surrounding him in a tight circle, not giving him any chance to escape. He could barely walk properly anyways, his body still trying to wake itself up and his mind not moving fast enough to understand what was going on. 

As they moved, Nagisa’s eyes darted between every hall they passed, every vent, any area that he could potentially escape to. This could possibly be his only chance to make a break for it- while everyone was hurried and distracted. He may still be exhausted and too low on blood and energy but his instincts forced him to look for an exit. While he may not be at his best physical health, he doubted he would be any better the longer he stayed here. 

This was his best chance. 

The perfect moment arose. Another lab person had rounded the corner, and had begun to conserve using hurried words with the man at the front, causing the group to stop walking. 

Not wasting another precious second, Nagisa spun his leg around as hard as he could, brutally bashing his leg into the private area of the man behind him, causing him to double over with a pained yowl. 

Taking the chance, he dashed. He had counted several vents that sat on the top of the walls that looked the perfect size for him to crawl into. Only issue, he wouldn’t be able to get himself into one fast enough without getting caught. He confirmed this as he turned, counting four people running after him, shouting and cursing at eachother. 

Luckily Nagisa was faster than them.  Abruptly turning, he skidded into a hallway that looked endless, bearing the same plain white walls. He hadn’t a clue where he was going, but he only hoped it would lead to an exit. 

Then he heard a voice. For a moment, he thought he was hearing things, because there was no  _ way  _ he had heard that person. 

“This way, hurry!” Nagisa’s eyes widened in shock. 

A flame of hope burst in his chest, his chest constricting as he pushed his legs harder, trying to ignore the sounds of feet pounding after him. 

A  _ very  _ familiar face rounded the corner, decked out in an even more familiar looking outfit they had recently received from Karasuma. They turned, their eyes widening comically when they saw Nagisa standing there. 

Isogai’s face lit up, a massive smile overtaking his features when he spotted the blue haired boy. “NAGISA!” He called out, breaking out into a run to reach the boy. Nagisa moved his legs, his hand reaching out as if that would help him reach the boy faster. 

Then the chance was ripped away from him. 

He watched as Isogai’s face morphed into a look of horror, his mouth wide open as he tried to call Nagisa’s name as a warning, but it was too late.  Nagisa’s body seized abruptly, a blinding pain ripping itself through his entire body. He couldn’t even scream as he felt his body slowly fall to the ground, his vision wavering as he watched Isogai desperately dash for him. 

He felt several hands grab a hold of him, pulling him to his feet and away from Isogai.  _ Wait, no, why are they taking me away?  _

His vision wavered dangerously as he watched more people round the corner, who he soon recognised to be Maehara, Kayano, Kanzaki,  _ Karma!  _

Their voices desperately screamed his name as he was pulled away from them, his body slowly shutting itself down. He reached out his hand, trying to pull himself towards them.  _ They’re so close, they’re right there, please- _

A thick metal door began to descend from the ceiling, an effective way to cut off Nagisa from the rest of the group. His hand slowly fell, his surroundings all blurring into one white blob. Isogai was so close, so close so close so close- 

The door slammed onto the ground, Isogai’s horrified face disappearing from his view. Nagisa desperately tried to blink away the sleep that was tugging at him, but all his senses were dulling too fast for him to do anything. He barely felt the few tears that slipped past his eyes, all hope draining from his body as he stared at the door that was slowly receding from his view. 

With a final blink of his teary eyes, his surroundings faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently listening to coconut mall helps me write faster. The more u know ig. Also sorry for the late update, I've been hella stressed with school and my motivation to write this fic has been dwindling but I will finish this story, i promise :)) I would have edited this chapter better, but um,, im lazy so.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha,,, sorry

Isogai watched, horrified, as a group of men covered in white dashed towards Nagisa. The man at the front whipped out a long rod from his belt. Descending the weapon upon the unsuspecting Nagisa, blue cracks of electricity flickering dangerously, hitting Nagisa. Isogai called out for him in desperation, pushing his legs harder in a desperate attempt to reach the helpless boy. 

He watched as he fell, as they grabbed him, they were getting away,  _ he’s so close, so close, so close-  _

The door began to descend. It was going down too fast,  _ I’m not going to make it, I’m not going to make it!  _ He only got a glimpse of Nagisa’s horrified, yet hopeless expression before he was snatched away from his view.

He was gone. Just like that, he was cut off from Nagisa, so close yet so far away. He came to a harsh stop, his eyes blown wide in disbelief and shock. He had been  _ right there.  _ He was…  _ covered  _ in bandages. What the hell have they been doing to him? 

Karma flew past him, his body abruptly slamming into the thick metal door that had descended from the ceiling. His infuriated cries echoed through the hall, his fists bashing brutally against the hard metal. His hands bruised, each angry punch sending flecks of blood from his fists the harder he punched.

“Karma!” Maehara ran up to him, pulling at his arms to stop him from hurting himself further. Karma let out a deep growl of frustration, roughly pulling his arms out of Maehara’s grip. Kayano and Kazanki called the boys over from where they were panting a ways behind. “Ritsu has marked a path, we might still be able to make it to him!”  The three boys shared a look, before they were hurriedly running over to the girls without sharing a word. Together, they followed Kayano through the twisted halls of the labs, slipping around corners.

_ We might still get to him. We have to go faster! _

They almost slammed head first into Nakamura.

“Kayano! Maehara, Isogai?” She exclaimed, reeling back to avoid running head-first into them from where she had rounded the corner. 

Terasaka and Chiba followed her around the corner.  Karma didn’t waste any time to explain, pushing past Isogai to speak to the three, “we saw Nagisa, we need to hurry.” 

Their eyes widened. “You saw him? Where?” 

Karma growled in impatience, already beginning to continue chasing after Nagisa. “We don’t have time, we need to go after him, come on!” 

Without questioning it further, the three followed after him, the rest of the group dashing to catch up. Kayano glanced at her phone, following where Ritsu told her to go. “Through here!” She shouted, her hand wrapping around a door handle that led to the outside world. Pushing open the door with her shoulder, the group spilled outside, the sun abruptly blinding them as they came into the light. 

Blinking rapidly to clear their vision, they continued to follow after Kayano, their heavy pants of breaths echoing through the group as they ran. 

They reached where the lab's cars had been initially parked. 

Only to watch as a large group of black cars swerved away, their tired skidding in a hurry to drive away. 

“No!” They yelled, making a mad dash for the cars.

But they were too fast. 

Static seemed to fill Karma’s ears, the desperate cries of his classmates echoing throughout his head.  _ No, not again, I can’t have failed to save him again!  _ He barely registered the arrival of his other classmates, including Karasuma, who instantly began to question the group on what happened. 

He stared after the cars that were now barely a dot on the horizon. Nagisa was in one of those cars, he was  _ so bloody close.  _ When had he become so useless? When had he been unable to protect those he cared about? 

Yoshida jogged up to Terasaka, looking around at the looks of horror covering his classmates' faces. “Dude, what the hell happened?” 

Terasaka growled in frustration, “I don’t bloody know. I don’t-” He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying something he’d regret. 

Isogai felt like he was going to pass out. He had been right there,  _ right there.  _ If he had just ran a little faster he would have made it. If they hadn’t stopped to talk to Nakamura they would have made it. If they hadn’t taken so long to look through those rooms they would have made it. There were so many things they  _ could have done differently. _

They had failed. They had failed again to protect, to  _ save  _ their classmate. Their friend. 

With a final blink, he watched as the cars faded away, leaving nothing to fill the road. 

They lost him again. 

* * *

It was cold. His entire body felt numb, like he wasn’t in control of it. His senses refused to return to him, leaving him in a broken state of confusion. He hated that he had almost gotten used to this feeling. 

He could hear something clicking in the distance. As he slowly opened his eyes, he prepared himself for the onslaught of overly bright lights, only to be pleasantly surprised when he found it to be quite dark. Fully blinking open his eyes, he glanced around. 

Crap.  _ Not again.  _

“I thought you would never wake up.” A very familiar voice spoke from beside him. Tilting his head, he made eye contact with none other than Shiro. That twist of dread and hatred curled in his gut just looking at him and his stupid white outfit. 

“No need to look at me with such disdain, Shiota.” 

As he walked away from him, Nagisa had the opportunity to properly observe his surroundings. Much to his discomfort and fear, he was once again strapped down to an uncomfortable metal table, only this time it was slightly elevated so he wasn’t lying flat on his back. No matter how much he struggled, he was unable to move his body an inch. 

Figures. 

The room was dark, the walls no longer a bright white but a dark concrete. The only source of light was the dim light positioned above him like a lamp, leering over him. He eyed the table of… tools, not far off, disliking the fact that he had expected it to be there. 

Turning back to Shiro, he seemed to be the only other person in the room, watching as he went behind… a camera? Why the hell does Shiro have a camera? 

“I must say, Shiota, you’re little classmates are more loyal than I had initially expected.” 

Nagisa cringed, his mind drifting back to how close he had been to them, only to be ripped away at the last moment. “Don’t go looking so upset. You didn’t think they’d get to you that easily, did you? You underestimate me, Shiota.” 

Nagisa didn’t reply, opting to just glare at him with as much bloodlust in his eyes as he could muster. He felt a drip of satisfaction as Shiro took a faint step backwards, giving him a faint wary expression.

“No matter…” 

He fiddled with the old looking camera, before a small red light flashed from the lens, indicating that it had been switched on. It was now recording him. 

A creepy yet frustrated smile covered Shiro’s lips as he stepped out from behind the camera, “I’m also very upset. I had everything,  _ everything  _ at that lab, prepared and ready. But your little friends had to waltz in and destroy it  _ all.”  _

He continued. “Of course, I can’t let them off with a punishment. A warning, if you will.” Nagisa felt his heart beat in his chest as Shiro walked over to the table he was strapped down to, his hands grabbing a hold of a set of wires sat beside him on the ground. 

“I was thinking. How can I punish them for what they did? How can I make them regret messing with my plans and making a mess?” He stood up, looking at Nagisa in the eyes. “And it was lying right in front of me.”  Clicking the wires onto the table he was on, he walked back over to behind the camera, picking up a remote control that was sat on a small table nearby. 

“It’s funny, really. They were so close,  _ so close  _ to you, yet they still failed to save you. It’s like God is on my side.” 

_ You’re delusional.  _

He must have muttered that out loud, as Shiro began to laugh low in his throat. “Delusional? No. I just have eyes for the future while everyone else is stuck living in a world that is simply ready for more.” 

That unsettling smile settled back onto his face, holding up the remote control in his hand that had a dial on it. Nagisa’s eyes slowly slid over to the remote as he observed it, before his eyes widened, his breath picking up as panic took hold of his chest. 

Shiro smiled more. “That’s right. What better way to punish your friends than to shove their failure right in their faces?”  The realisation of what was about to happen crashed down over Nagisa. “I’m going to break you, right in front of their eyes.” 

His finger settled on the dial, before slowly clicking it up. 

“Smile for the camera.” 

The effect was instant. 

His entire body seized as ripples of pain flashed through his entire body, racing through his bones. He bit his tongue as hard as he could, trying to stop the scream that threatened to rip out from his throat. He would  _ not  _ give Shiro the pleasure. 

His fists tightened, his nails digging deep into his palms. He had begun to count each pain filled minute,  _ one, please stop it hurts, two-  _

_ Three.  _

After what felt like forever, the blue cracks of electricity finally stopped flashing around him, settling down. He felt his entire body shaking, his breaths fast and erratic as the electricity stopped.

Shiro seemed displeased, but also impressed. “My, I thought you would scream.” 

Nagisa could barely hear him over the ringing in his ears. 

“No matter, that was only the first setting.” 

_ Eh? _

He barely had any time to prepare before the pain returned, only this time it was worse.  _ A lot worse.  _

His back lifted off the table, the spikes of electricity stabbing him over and over again. It felt like a hot knife was digging into every inch of his skin, dragging over his bones and every nerve in his body. He felt like he was going to pass out any moment. He  _ hoped  _ he would pass out any moment.  He didn’t know how long this went on for. However, throughout it all, he managed to keep in the scream that threatened to escape his mouth. 

It stopped. 

His body collapsed back against the table, sweat dripping from his body. 

He watched in exhaustion as Shiro went in front of the camera, that grin still covering his face. “Wonderful, isn’t it? Your classmate is truly something! Holding in that  _ scream  _ of agony through all that electricity running through his body? Impressive!” 

Nagisa felt like he was going to be sick.

Shiro turned back to Nagisa. “How about you say a little something to them, hm?” 

An idea seemed to come to Shiro’s mind as soon as he said that. “I want you to beg for their help.” That unsettling smirk never seemed to leave his face. “beg for me to stop like your life depends on it.” He chuckled, “dare I say it does.” 

Nagisa panted, licking his lips to get a hold of his shaky voice as he replied. “I’d never beg for someone like you.” 

Shiro hissed, his eyes narrowing. “Fine, if that’s how you want to be then let’s up the electricity, shall we?” 

He looked back at the camera, that crazed look in his eyes burning holes into the lens. Lifting up the remote in his hand, his finger twisted the dial, pushing it just below halfway. There was no way Nagisa could prepare for the crackle of electricity. 

Biting his tongue, he felt blood rush through his mouth as he held in the scream, his body leaning off the table in agony. His wrists pulled at the restraints keeping him strapped down, leaving angry bruises. 

He should have passed out by now,  _ why haven’t I passed out?  _ Each stab of electricity being run into his body felt more painful than the last, the numbness spreading through his limbs worsening the longer the electricity ran. 

He could barely hear Shiro over the sound of his heavy panting.

“Don’t you want it to stop? All you have to do is ask!”  Nagisa refused. No way in hell would he ask him to do anything for him, especially not while his friends were watching. 

Were they going to see him be so weak? So vulnerable and defenseless? 

That spike of uselessness stabbed him in the gut, only adding to the pain he was experiencing.  He dropped back to the table when the electricity stopped crackling around him. 

Shiro seemed displeased. “No scream? Nothing?” 

Nagisa didn’t have the energy to even glare at him. “Are you so prideful as to not tell me to stop?” He looked down at Nagisa with a look that one would give that of an animal. An  _ experiment.  _ “Can’t say I’m not impressed. Majority of my experiments started screaming as soon as I electrocuted them.” 

Nagisa stiffened, his eyes widening a fraction.  _ Other experiments?  _

Shiro seemed to know what he was thinking. “Indeed, other experiments!”

He turned away from Nagisa, walking in a small circle. “I’ve had so many ideas over the years- so many different plans and ways to improve our world for the better,” he looked back at him. “And to eliminate your teacher.” 

Nagisa’s eyes narrowed. 

“Your little friend, Itona, was one of them, as you already know. It’s truly a shame that damn octopus took him away from me- he had so much potential.” 

Shiro scoffed. “Yet he was still such a failure.” 

He walked around the table Nagisa was on, continuing to speak. “All the people I found myself picking up as the next human recipe for success failed. They were all so…” 

He paused, trying to think of a word. “Talentless.” 

It was taking everything Nagisa had just to listen to him speak. 

“They were all sorry excuses for humans, barely able to function without my help. That’s where I realised I went wrong.”  Looking down at Nagisa with that crazed look, he smirked. “I needed someone who had talent, who was already on their way to becoming what I needed them to be.” 

A displeased growl echoed in Nagisa’s throat, “I’d never… help you.” He hissed out, glad that his voice only wavered slightly. 

Shiro only smiled more. “That’s what will make this experiment a success. Your unwavering determination to accomplish whatever goal is set upon you, no matter the costs. All I need to do is  _ break you _ . Break you from the inside out until you no longer know who you are.” 

A laugh rippled through Shiro’s throat. “And then? All your talent will be mine. I can finally show the world what we are capable of, what  _ humans  _ are capable of.” 

Finally leaving Nagisa’s side, he walked back over to his little camera set up, facing the lens. “Your classmates are lucky. They will get to watch the beginning of a new era.” His finger fiddled with the dial.

He looked directly at the camera, seeming to address the people who would be watching from behind the camera. “Come after him again?” His finger slowly began to click the dial up. One, two, three…

“And I might kill him.” 

The dial clicked as it reached max setting. 

If Nagisa thought the pain he had experienced before was bad, he was wrong. So,  _ so  _ wrong. His entire body was being torn apart, the electricity festering in his bones, his blood, his organs, squirming around his entire body like an unremovable parasite. 

He couldn’t stop the blood-curdling scream of agony that ripped itself from his mouth, scratching against his throat. That couldn’t be his voice, he couldn’t even recognise his _ own voice.  _

The pain was unbearable. He swore the leather restraints keeping him pinned uselessly to the table would snap with how much he was pulling on them. He just wanted to pass out, he didn’t want to be awake, he didn’t want to have to experience this pain. What did he do wrong? What did he do to deserve this agony? 

Faintly through the piercing ringing reverberating through his skull, he could hear Shiro laughing,  _ enjoying  _ the pain he was putting Nagisa through. God, he so badly wanted it to stop,  _ stop, stop, please, it hurts, stopstopstopstopstop- _

The electricity stopped. He couldn’t move an inch, his entire body so tight you could snap it in half. The numbness had spread throughout his entire body, leaving him feeling prickly and uncomfortable. Little zaps of electricity still danced around his form, tormenting him. 

Shiro absentmindedly walked back over to him, a smug look crossing his face. “Was that really so hard?” 

Sweat dripped down Nagisa’s body, sending chills racing across his body. He felt like he was floating in a lake of ice, while at the same time skipping around the edges of a volcano. 

The man in white looked back at the camera. “I feel that’s punishment enough, I wouldn’t want to accidently kill you.”  His finger rested on the off switch of the camera. “Say farewell to him, as this is the last you’ll see of him.” That unsettling smirk covered his face again, “at least until I’m done with him.” 

The camera switched off with a soft click. Shiro clapped his hands together, seeming pleased. “Alright!” He looked down at Nagisa. “Now that that’s over and done with, we can finally begin my project.” 

Nagisa just glared at him warily, still trying to get control of his breathing. 

“You might as well say your goodbyes to your precious classmates.” 

Shiro smiled. 

“Because you’re not going to see them again.” 

* * *

Nobody knew how much time had passed. It had to have been hours. 

They had regrouped back at Karasuma’s apartment, those who hadn’t seen Nagisa wondering if he had been rescued, only to be disappointed to not see the blue-haired boy in the crowd of their classmates. At some point, they had all shared their part of what had happened.

  
Isogai could feel the regret tearing him inside out as he described how close he had been. He could barely even talk, everyone else just as struck silent as him. 

Nobody took any note when Karasuma looked down at his phone with a confused expression, sitting up to leave the room, everyone sharing silent looks of sadness and regret. 

A minute passed. And another. And another.  Almost ten minutes passed until the man returned. 

Kurahashi tilted her head up at him, only to feel worry fester in her gut at the horrified expression the man was wearing. Bitch-sensei must have noticed as well, “Karasuma…?” 

The others slowly glanced up, glancing over at the man in question. 

“Irina, may I speak with you?” Noting that the students were still looking, he added, “privately.” 

Narrowing her eyes, she got up, following Karasuma into a seperate room. Koro-sensei followed after them when Karasuma motioned for him to come.  The students didn’t say anything to each-other as they waited for them to return, merely sharing worried and confused glances. 

After a short while, the three re-appeared.

Koro-sensei was lacking his usual smile. “Students…” He began, seeming to contemplate what to say. 

“We’ve received a video.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad, my poor boy. ive gotten distracted from writing cuz im been playing genshin, but school is almost over so >:))


End file.
